Tony and Michelle True Love
by TMFan89
Summary: It's Michelle and Tony fanfic which takes place the day after season 2. Don't really know what else to say just read the first chapter and see what you think. Here's chapter 15.Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

**Chapter 1**

_This is Tony and Michelle fanfic; it takes place the day after season 2. I don't own any of the characters but it would be so cool if I did! This is the first thing I've written and I have lots more ideas to carry this story so please review and let me know if you want more!_

It had been only a day since the bomb had gone off at CTU but everyone was still feeling the effects of it and they all knew they'd never be able to forget it. Tony hadn't been able to sleep last night and not because he was thinking about the bomb and the people that had died but because of Michelle. He had tried so hard just to sleep for a couple of hours but all he could think about was how they'd kissed and then the last thing he'd said to her was "see you tomorrow," God he wished he said something else, he didn't think she'd know how much he just wanted to hold her in his arms. He just wanted to be next to her, hold her and make her feel safe. If only he'd asked her if she needed a lift home or asked her out to eat as he was starving when they finished the day and knew she would be feeling exactly the same. Well he hadn't but he'd see her soon and then he would ask her out if he had the courage.

Michelle had got home from CTU and felt like sleeping for the whole day but she hadn't been allowed. After the hundreds of calls from her friends and family she had finally been left alone, which she thought would make her feel better but the truth was it had made things worse. Every time she closed her eyes she picture all her colleges lying dead and then she thought of just after the bomb blast when she thought Tony had died. She was so relieved to see him helping people and that was one of the things she liked best about him, he put everyone else before himself. As she drove to work all she could think about was Tony she couldn't get him out of her head. It didn't matter what she did all she could think about was their kiss and how good it felt having his arms around her, making her feel safe even if it was only for a minute or so before Carrie had interrupted them. Before she had time to stop herself she could feel tears rolling down her cheek and she knew why. Why should she be allowed to be happy when so many people had died yesterday, it could just as easily been her? She was sure they wouldn't just have thoughts of if Tony would ask them out; she couldn't stop herself from crying and had to pull over.

Back at CTU Tony checked his watch again nervously. He must have looked at the entrance every minute or so now, just waiting to see Michelle walk in looking as beautiful as ever. She was the reason he thought he would get through this and he wanted to be there for her as well, he wanted to be with her and he didn't think he'd cope if she wasn't serious about what she'd said yesterday. But she'd kissed him and of course he'd kissed her back not wanting for the moment to end, if only it had lasted longer he wished. He checked his watch again it was 12:30 and Michelle should have been there about half an hour ago, it wasn't like her to be late, in fact he couldn't remember a time she'd not been there before her shift started. As he stared back at the mountain of paper work in front of him all the words became blurred, he just couldn't be bothered and to be honest with himself he couldn't face going through the list of personnel to see the final death count.

As he went to check his watch again he heard someone open his door. He swung round in his new chair to see Jack walking towards him. He was glad it was Jack, if it had been Chappelle or Hammond he wouldn't have been able to handle all their demands of what they wanted to be done. He quickly glanced to see if Michelle was there yet but still no sign, maybe she didn't feel like coming in today and no one could blame her. The only reason he came in was to see her. Jack walked towards him with his outstretched hand and Tony stuck his out to shake it.

"I'm glad you're alright," Tony told Jack.

"Thanks Tony, I couldn't have done it without you or Michelle though. So how are you doing?" Jack asked showing concern for one of the only people he trusted.

"I'm fine thanks what about you and Kim?" Tony asked. Apart from Michelle he hadn't thought much about anyone else, he was sure Jack and Kim would have had some issues to sort out but he knew they'd get through it.

"I'm fine and Kim's ok to be honest I'm just glad that we're talking, we spent a lot of yesterday talking out our problems and I think we'll get on fine now," Jack said and then watched Tony again check his watch and look at the entrance, it seemed to be coming some routine, "Am I interrupting anything?" Jack asked and watched Tony's reaction as he realised it was obvious who he was looking for.

"No, no of course not," Tony told him unconvincingly.

"So how is Michelle?" Jack asked as Tony's face started turning red.

"Ok I think, but how should I know?" Tony asked wanting to see how much Jack knew.

"It was just you guys seemed kinda close yesterday," Jack explained and watched as Tony continued blushing.

As Michelle parked her car she thought about the last time she'd parked here, she'd seen Paula and several others who had died walking in for there shifts. Again tears rolled down her checks, how could she go in looking like this 'she must look like a right mess' she thought. Then she glanced at her watch it was 12:39 and she was supposed to be there at 12:00, she didn't know how she'd let it happen she was always early and now she was late but not by a few minutes it was nearer an hour. What would Tony think of her; the one day they all needed to pull together and get through she was already letting them down. She quickly grabbed her bag and jacket, climbed out the car and hurried off to CTU.

Jack kept questioning Tony about Michelle until Tony had finally confessed to Jack about what had happened the day of the bomb, the kiss they'd shared and everything else.

"So you definitely had a busy day," Jack told him, "But I'm really glad you've found someone and honestly you couldn't have picked a better person,"  
"Thanks Jack, you don't know how much that means," Tony told him, he felt like shouting from the roof that he and Michelle had kissed because he wanted to show her off to everyone. Jack watched Tony and could tell he wanted to say more but wasn't sure he should.

"But…" Jack started for him.

"I mean I can't believe she actually likes me, you've seen her and we both know she could have any guy she wanted and I guess it's just hard to believe that she'd rather be with me then anyone else," Tony told him and rubbed his face as he did every time he was nervous, "And not only that but well you know," Tony said. A confused look came over Jack's face as he tried to remember what Tony was talking about.

"I mean I know she found out about Nina pretty easily even though I didn't think she knew but there's no way she'd know about this," Tony continued as Jack suddenly remember what Tony was talking about and knew in away he was right there was no way Michelle would know about this. Jack knew he was the only person at work who knew and maybe Hammond and he only knew because he was Tony's boss but apart from that only Tony's oldest friends knew and of course his parents.

"Look Tony I know I don't know Michelle that well but she stuck her job on the line for me and she only met me that day so I think she'd understand if you told her," Jack said.

"Maybe, but it could just as easily scare her off. I don't know what to do Jack. I really like her, I mean I think I love her but once I tell her it's not like she'll want to stick around," Tony said.

"Look Tony I think Michelle would understand she seems like a really kind person and I don't think she'd leave you just because…" Jack suddenly stopped as Tony's phone rung.

"Almeida," He answered.

"Hey Tony it's me, look I'm so sorry I'm late, the traffic was awful and I know that's not an excuse but I'm so sorry," Michelle told him. He quickly looked round to see her sitting at her station, he'd got so deep in thought and talking to Jack that he'd missed seeing her come in.

"Tony…" She said as she looked up at his office.

"Yeah sorry, don't worry about it. How are you?" He asked very concerned for her. She could tell he really cared about her as his voice became lower and gentler when he spoke.

"I'm ok I guess what about you?" She asked.

"Fine, look could I see you in my office when you get a minute?" He asked, at the moment he had no idea what he'd say to her but he knew the longer he left it the harder it would be.

Michelle's stomach flipped as he said the words, what did he want to see her about? Did he want to ask her out? Did he regret that they'd kissed? Or did he just want to give her more work?

"Yeah sure I'll be up as soon as I get my team sorted," She told him. Tony put down the phone and looked at Jack.

"It was Michelle," He told Jack.

"I guessed," Jack said, he didn't know if Tony wanted to continue their conversation so he waited for Tony to speak.

"I guess I have to tell her but I don't know when, if I tell her straight away I might scare her off but if I don't when I do tell her she might be offended that I didn't tell her earlier," Tony explained.

"I don't think you've got much to worry about, I've seen the way she looks at you and she cares about you. If she knew how worried you are about telling her then I'm sure she'd probably laugh," Jack told him and he was probably right she had asked him out and she had kissed him at first so she'd probably understand.

Suddenly the door opened and both Jack and Tony looked to see Michelle walk in wearing an outfit very much like the one from the day before. Jack looked at both of them and knew he was just in the way. He got up and smiled at both of them, "I better go and find Chappelle, I know he wanted to talk to me about my job," Jack told them and walked out past Michelle. Michelle walked in and closed the door as Tony walked round his desk and sat on the front.

"So…" She said as she walked towards him.

"Yeah, look you know what you said yesterday," He started as he could feel his heart racing. Michelle looked at him, all she really wanted to do was kiss him right now but he wanted to talk so she'd listen.

"I said a lot of things yesterday, you'll have to remind me," She told him as she came a bit closer so their bodies were only a few inches apart. His mind went blank and he just couldn't find the words.

"I…I mean you... you… and I was thinking…" He continued blabbering on trying to find the words.

Michelle could see he was struggling to say something so that ruled out anything to do with work and the way he looked at her ruled out that he regretted the kiss so this must have been him asking her out.

"Yes," She said as she took his hand in hers. With that he suddenly gained the confidence he needed and squeezed her hand. "Well I was just thinking that if you weren't busy tonight I could cook you dinner or something but if you're …" He started but Michelle interrupted, "I'd love to," She told him and squeezed his hand; he then went and closed the blinds. He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist. She took a deep breath and realised that this was actually happening and it wasn't just some dream so she put her hands on his chest. They both looked up and locked eyes. For a minute they just looked at each other and breathed in the moment. Then they both leaned in and started kissing. It was just like before but better, there was so much passion between them. Tony moved his hands up and down her back while Michelle kept one on his chest and the other on the back of his head. Suddenly the phone went and they both jumped back. Tony quickly went to answer it while Michelle made sure she looked ok.  
"Almeida," Tony said.

"Tony it's Jack, sorry to interrupt but Chappelle's looking for you and we both know how he feels about relationships in the work place," Jack told him.

"Thanks Jack," Tony said and hung up. Michelle looked at him to ask why Jack was calling.

"Chappelle's looking for me no doubt to give me extra work or put me in my place about something," Tony told her and she chuckled. They both knew that Chappelle preferred to be in charge and they were both sure he wasn't happy about letting them get away with drugging him, so he'd take any chance to show his power.

"I better get back to work I think people might notice if I spend too much time up here with you," She told him with a smile on her face. Tony was so happy to see her smile, you couldn't really do that a lot with this job but he was glad that it was him that made her smile. The door swung open and in marched Chappelle.

"Tony," He said and then saw Michelle, "Good you're here to Michelle, I need to talk to both of you,"

They both exchanged glances, there was no way he could know about them so what would he want. He gestured for both of them to sit down and Tony was so tempted to pull Michelle onto his lap but then that wouldn't be such a good idea. They both walked over to the couch and sat down while Chappelle stood in front of them.

"As you know we're short staffed and that of course means that there will be a lot more work for everyone to do while we move people and get CTU back up and running properly. I know that we've filled George's position and that means that now we need someone to fill in for Tony," He told them. Tony knew that he wanted Michelle to take his old job because there was definitely no one better for the job. Chappelle looked to Michelle, "I'm afraid at the moment we can't make it official but Michelle we definitely want you to take the job. The thing is as we have no one with your experience to cover Tony's job and we have no one to permanently take your job," Chappelle continued.

"So you want her to do two jobs?" Tony butted in; there was no way he was going to let Chappelle take advantage of her. "You know if I had someone to take over from Michelle I'd bring them in but the thing is we lost a lot of good people because of the bomb and filling their positions is more of a priority then Michelle's old job especially as she can do both." Chappelle told them.

"But that means she'll have twice the amount of work and be working longer then anyone else, you can't do this," Tony almost yelled at him. Michelle really appreciated Tony standing up for her but she knew Chappelle wasn't going to do anything because people's feelings didn't really matter to him.

"Tony this isn't your decision," Chappelle said and looked at Michelle, "It would only be till the end of the week and then we'd give you the leave you deserve, both of you will get time off to recover from this but I can't let you have it yet because we need you," Tony looked at Michelle and he knew that she'd say yes because she would do anything for this job.

"Ok," Michelle said.

"Thank you Michelle," Chappelle said, "There are just a few more things," He told them and they both sighed but he didn't take any notice, "Hammond would like a status report on everything by this evening…" Before he could continue Tony jumped in.

"You can't seriously expect a full status report with in a few hours," Even when they were fully functional it took about half a day to get it done and that was when he would get information from everyone but now that they had about half the staff he was sure Hammond was expecting some sort of miracle

"I know it's not ideal…" Chappelle continued but Tony could not handle the way he continued, not caring about anything, "Ideal, of course it's not bloody ideal," Tony yelled at him.

"I know that Tony but I'm sure you'll find away to make it happen and also I need you both to be debriefed before you go…" He continued on not taking in anything Tony said.

"You want a full account of everything that happened in two days by the end of the day along with a full status report?" he asked angrily.

"Not my decision but yes,"

"Fine!" He said but was basically sulking.

"And the other thing?" Michelle asked after looking at Tony.

"Well I know you won't be the happiest to hear this and I need to talk to you about the incident and it's only on a temporary basis but we have someone to fill Paula's position," he told them.

"Who?" Tony inquired.

"Carrie Turner," He told them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Here's chapter 2 please let me know what you think._

"You've got to be kidding!" Michelle yelled, she hadn't let her anger out yet but Chappelle deserved it, he obviously had no idea how to inspire your team.

"She won't be here long but we need someone to fill Paula's position and as she was here the day of the bomb she's already up to speed, it would take longer to bring someone in and explain everything to them. Like I said I need to talk to you about the incident yesterday, so as soon as you've finished with Tony could you come and find me in holding room 1, we'll talk there and then after you can do your debrief. Tony as soon as Michelle has finished her debrief then you can do yours, I'm sure you'd rather be out of here as soon as possible," Chappelle told both of them and Tony felt like punching him, he'd be lucky if he got out of CTU in two days with all the extra work he'd been given, he knew it was going to be hard but this was too much. They better give them a lot of leave after all they were going to do this week and not only that but Chappelle had already spoiled things with Michelle, there was no way he would be able to cook her dinner tonight.

Chappelle looked at both of them and knew he had just managed to piss them off but that was his job, he walked out and shut the door after him.

"Looks like dinners off then," Michelle said and smiled at him. He couldn't believe how she could carry on after everything that had happened but then that was one of the things he admired most about her, she was so amazing.

"I'm so sorry," Tony said and took her hands in his.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," She told him and stood up to leave, "Better get this over and done with," Before she'd taken a few steps, Tony grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. He stood up and pulled her body into his so they were touching.

"As soon as this week is over I will do anything to make it up to you," He whispered in her ear and then started kissing her neck.

"Anything?" She inquired and he looked up to see a cheeky smile spread across her face as he wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands on the back of his head and his face and then they kissed. She opened up her mouth allowing Tony's tongue to enter and explore her mouth. They kissed for several minutes not wanting to stop until Michelle finally pulled back.

"I should really go," She told him but neither of them took their hands off each other.

"Well as Chappelle has already ruined our plans I think he can wait," He told her and started kissing her again pulling on her bottom lip. Again after a few minutes they stopped but this time neither of them spoke instead they moved over to the couch. Tony sat down and pulled Michelle on top of him so their bodies didn't stop touching.

Michelle kissed him on the lips and then pulled on his bottom lip letting him know to open his mouth to let her tongue in. He did exactly as she wanted and let her take control. They continued kissing and using their hands to explore each others bodies. Tony started to lie down and began to pull Michelle down with him when the phone went. This time they didn't jump up but Michelle eventually got off Tony allowing him to get up and answer the phone even though he didn't want to.

"Almeida," He said as Michelle came and put her arms around him and lent her head on his shoulder. Tony put his spare arm around her and stroked her hair, which made her feel safe.

"Tony," The voice said. He didn't recognise it at first but as the woman continued he did. "Not that I wanted to interrupt yours and Michelle's making out session but I need a security clearance," Carrie told him coldly. The smile on Tony's face disappeared and Michelle could tell something was wrong so she stopped hugging him and took a step back.

"I'll be down in a minute," He said and hung up.

"Who was it?" She asked.

"Carrie," He told her and walked towards her, he knew Michelle had been hurt by everything that had happened with Carrie and that having Carrie work here was the last thing she needed. He put one of his hands on her waist and used the other to stroke her hair. Michelle felt so special when Tony did this but the thought of Carrie working here, knowing about them made her forget about how she felt with Tony.

"I'm sorry, I promise as soon as I can I'll get someone to take over from her," Tony told her trying to comfort her.

"It's not your problem so you don't need to worry about it. I'll be ok." Michelle told him. Tony knew she was just trying to be brave but the fact was it upset her and he cared about her so much he couldn't stand seeing her upset or hurt.

"Well I do need to worry about it because it's upsetting you and I won't let anybody do that to you," Tony told her and he felt her grip on him become tighter.

"You're so sweet," She told him and kissed him on the lips. They both wanted more but knew they should get back to work, Chappelle was probably wondering where Michelle was and Carrie would be counting the minutes they spent together not working. Before they left his office he kissed her again and told her that if she needed to talk to him, whatever time he'd be there for her. She then told him she wanted him to be able to talk to her as well and that she'd come and find him after her debriefing.

They both went down the stairs and tried to make it less obvious how much they fancied each other. Tony went straight to tech 1 and Michelle to holding room 1. Michelle entered and saw Chappelle sitting at the table,

"What took you so long?" He asked her and she looked at here watch it had been 20 minutes since she'd told him she'd be down.

"Sorry I was helping Tony," she explained, which was the truth and as long as he didn't ask her what she was helping him with she'd be ok.

"Alright," he said and gestured at the chair for her to sit down. "Now I've spoken to Carrie about the situation and she defiantly won't be pressing charges against your brother but what I want to know is if you will be able to work together?" Chappelle asked. Of course she wouldn't be alright working with Carrie, she was a manipulative bitch. Michelle knew Carrie only cared out herself and would do what she wanted to get her own way no matter who got hurt.

"Carrie's not the person I'd most like to work with right now," Michelle told him but she wasn't sure what else to say, she knew Chappelle was right, it would waste time bringing someone else in and getting them up to speed.

"You didn't answer my question," Chappelle told her.

"I'm sure we'll both be able to work together if it's just till the end of the week," Michelle told him but what she really wanted was to never see Carrie again as she'd ruined her brother's life.

"Are you sure?" Chappelle asked.

"Yes," She told him unconvincingly but that didn't seem to bother Chappelle at all. He got up and headed to the door. Michelle wished he'd just let Tony run the office because there was no way he'd let Carrie stay and he'd listen to what she told him.

"I'll send in Richards, he'll be debriefing you and make sure you don't leave anything out," He told her and walked out closing the door behind him. What was that supposed to mean? Had Carrie told him about Tony and her or was he talking about drugging him and working with Jack instead of CTU? Well whatever he meant it didn't matter to her; she loved Tony and would do anything for him. She sat in the chair going over what she would say about her and Tony.

Meanwhile Tony walked into tech 7 and saw Carrie working at a station.

"You've got a level 3 security clearance," He told her and headed to the door.

"What? This is crap, I need a higher level, at division I have at least a four!" She yelled at him.

"Carrie you're only here to the end of the week and any work you'll be doing will not need any higher clearance and if you do then come and tell me." Tony told her.

"Shouldn't I report to Michelle?" She asked just to annoy him.

"No I want you to report directly to me and leave Michelle alone." He told her and again headed to the door.

"I don't think Chappelle would be too happy to hear that you were giving Michelle special treatment just because you were going out with her." She told him and he turned round to face her.

"Do you get some sort of kick from hurting people?" He asked her angrily.

"No you see I'm making sure no one gets hurt, if you give me a higher security level and maybe a better job then I'll leave Michelle alone. See you'd be protecting her and that's what you want isn't it?" She asked. Tony was really getting sick of Carrie and he knew he'd do anything to protect Michelle but he wasn't going to be blackmailed by a stupid bitch trying to get promoted. To be honest he didn't care if she told Chappelle, he wanted people to know he and Michelle were together.

"So would you like me to get Chappelle so you can tell him?" Tony asked.

"What?" Carrie asked trying to figure out why it hadn't worked.

"You see Carrie people like you don't get what they want, they end up alone with no friends because they're so selfish. I love Michelle and I don't care who knows so if you try and say I'm giving her special treatment then go ahead and run to Chappelle but it's not true. I'd do the same for anyone who I trusted." He told her.

"That's crap and you know it!" She yelled at him. Tony walked towards her; he couldn't be bothered with her anymore.

"Prove it," He whispered but the tone in his voice still told her he was angry.

He looked at her and she knew he was right; she had nothing to prove he was giving Michelle special treatment and deep down she knew that he wasn't really giving Michelle special treatment. Also it was just a threat that she would tell Chappelle and she could tell he knew that. He was just about to open the door to leave when he turned to face her. She was still in disbelief that he had figured her out.

"Oh by the way if you really want to do more work you can do this status report for me," He told her and she looked at him to ask if he was kidding, "I didn't think so, you want to get promoted and be in charge but you're not willing to work for it. Didn't you ever wonder why Michelle is your boss?" He asked, by this time Carrie was pissed off and didn't really care what she said to him as he already didn't like her.

"By sleeping with the boss?" She asked coldly.

"Is that the best you can do?" Tony asked her but she didn't answer. "Maybe it's because she works twice as hard as anyone else and she still doesn't expect anything. Think about it!" Tony told her almost yelling. With that he turned round and saw Jack standing in the door way. He had got so wrapped up in protecting Michelle that he hadn't even heard him open the door. Tony walked out and Jack followed him closing the door behind them.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked Jack.

"Enough to know how much you care about Michelle and hate Carrie," Jack told him.

"She thinks she can get a promotion by threatening to tell Chappelle that me and Michelle are going out and saying that I'm giving her special treatment," Tony told him annoyed.

"I'm sure Michelle would really appreciate the way you stood up for her," Jack told him.

"Yeah, so did you want something?" Tony asked wanting just to go and see Michelle.

"Well I talked to Chappelle and he decided that I was going to come back and work here," He told Tony.  
"That's great Jack," He said and he was really happy Jack would be working with him; he knew he was one of the people he could actually trust and rely on, "When are you coming back?" Tony asked.

"I don't know but not for a while, probably in the next couple of weeks. I have some other things to sort out first," he explained.

"Kim?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I need to make sure she's ok before I do anything, she's the most important person in my life and I couldn't stand her hating me again," Jack told him and Tony nodded agreeing.

"I hope everything works out with you guys," Tony told him concerned about Jack.

"Thanks, look I was thinking we should go out and celebrate surviving the day and you know, pay our respects to everyone that died," Jack said and looked to Tony waiting for his answer.

"Yeah that's a good idea but I've got loads of work to do," Tony told him unhappily. He'd rather go out with Jack then getting stuck at the CTU with all the work but he'd rather just be with Michelle.

"I saw all the work Chappelle gave you," Jack told him understandingly, "But if you just want to hang out or take your mind off something or someone call me," Tony looked at Jack and he knew he thought he should tell Michelle but he just couldn't. What he had with Michelle, how he felt about her was so special and she'd probably understand but he just couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"I know I need to tell her but…" Tony started, he knew Jack understood but he found it hard to talk about.

"Look Tony Michelle cares so much about you she won't mind, I can see how she feels about you and I know you guys are meant to be together," Jack told him and Tony had to smile, he was so happy that Jack thought that he and Michelle were meant to be together.

"Thanks, look there's a game on Thursday night, It's my turn to host it so you should come over," Tony told him.

"Yeah I know I haven't really been the most social person recently," Jack said.

"So you'll come?" Tony asked.

"Of course. You know you should invite Michelle," Jack told him and Tony stood there not knowing what to say. He wanted to take Michelle out as soon as he'd finished all this work but now he'd made plans with his friends and he was sure she didn't picture their first date as watching him and his mates getting drunk and yelling at the T.V.

"Maybe, I better go and see how she's doing. This report can wait." He told Jack and headed off to see Michelle.

Meanwhile Michelle was still waiting for Richards to come and do her debrief. She wondered what was taking him so long but it didn't take a genius to figure out Chappelle had given him lots more work then he could handle like everyone else. She heard the door open and turned round in her seat to see Carrie close the door.

"Carrie, what… What are you doing here?" Michelle asked just stunned to see her.

"I work here," Carrie told her trying to be smart but Michelle knew what she was like and just wanted to go.

"Carrie what do you want?" Michelle asked as she stood up.

"To talk, you know give you some friendly advice," Carrie told her and Michelle couldn't stand her pretending that she still cared about her.

"Me and you were only friends until I found out what you were really like," Michelle told her.

"Maybe anyway I just wanted to warn you," Carrie said and came towards her.

"Warn me about what?" Michelle asked.

"Tony," She told her and Michelle suddenly focused, "Both of us know the only reason you're getting promoted is because you're sleeping with the boss and I'm sure Tony doesn't mind using you. I mean it's not like you'll notice if he's using you because lets face it your family aren't the brightest people in the world. I learned that easily enough with your brother, I mean he was just so clingy but I could get him to do whatever I wanted. He left his wife and kids like that for me but then he was just so annoying always seeing if I was ok so I had to dump him and move on, you know how it is," She said knowing how much it would hurt Michelle and it was working, Michelle was emotional and Carrie would use that to her advantage. Carrie stepped closer to Michelle who was leaning back against the wall, Michelle could feel tears in her eyes but she wasn't going to let Carrie see her cry that was just what she wanted.

"Anyway as I was saying Tony's using you I mean I could have him like that but unlike you I work for my job instead of getting promoted by how good in bed I am," She smiled at her and then carried on, "Look Michelle, I can see that you care for Tony but he doesn't care about you and I thought I should warn you! Oh and also I don't think you're in any position to handle Tony's old job as well as your own so it might save you time if you tell Chappelle you can't do it but you've found someone to take your place, that way he won't think you're a slut or anything but that you just can't handle the responsibility." Carrie told her as she stepped back from Michelle so she could see it was working.

"And who would that be?" Tony asked, he had slipped in to see how Michelle was doing but had heard Carrie and decided to hear what she was saying.

"Tony, I… I thought you… you were talking to Jack," Carrie said as she faced him.  
"Don't even think you can get yourself out of this, get out of here and I'll deal with you later!" Tony told her angrily. Carrie ducked her head so she didn't make eye contact with Tony and then walked out closing the door behind her.

As soon as she was gone Tony rushed over to Michelle who was just keeping the tears back.

"Are you ok?" He asked. She didn't speak but instead threw her arms around him. He put his arms around her and stroked her back. He could feel her tears on the side of his face.

"What did she say?" Tony asked softly. Michelle pulled her head back so their heads were just an inch apart and tried to wipe her tears away.

"Hey Michelle its ok, you're safe. What did Carrie say to you?" Tony asked her as he helped her wipe the tears away. Michelle didn't want to tell him, she felt so stupid letting Carrie get to her. She knew what Carrie was like and she knew not to listen to anything she said but she couldn't stop herself.

"Michelle," Tony said and she forced a smile trying to convince him that she was ok.

"I'm fine," She told him but he knew she wasn't and he didn't want her to lie to him. He wanted her to be able to talk to him about everything.

"Michelle, I know you pretty well and I can tell when your fine. I don't think finding you in floods of tears counts as fine," He told her and she smiled. He cared so much about her that it didn't matter what she did he still wanted to be around her and listen to her problems.

"I wasn't in floods of tears. Anyway it was stupid," Michelle told him but he didn't believe her. He looked straight into her eyes and could see how emotional she was.

"Michelle you can tell me anything and I won't think it's stupid. Look if you don't want to talk to me about it I'd understand but I don't think you should keep it to yourself, I'm sure there's someone else who you trust more…" Tony said but Michelle wouldn't let him finish.

"Tony there is no one I trust more then you it's just I don't want you to think that I'm crying all the time about stupid things," She explained and he pulled her in close stroking her hair.

"Michelle just tell me what she said," Tony told her, "I know you and I know you don't cry for no reason," Michelle pulled her head back so she could look into his eyes. She knew he was right and he wouldn't leave her until she told him.

"She just said that my brother was easy and she could have you like that, that you were using me and I should tell Chappelle I couldn't do your old job," Michelle told him and waited to see his reaction.

"I'm sorry but you know that none of that is true. Carrie manipulates people to get what she wants and she seems to have something against us, she tried to get a promotion out of me as well," Tony told her comfortingly and moved his hand onto her face stoking it with his thumb.  
"I know it's just…" She started but Tony stopped her, "Michelle don't ever listen to anything she says. You are so much better then her in everyway and I love you," He said and then stopped himself. The words had just come out he didn't know how Michelle would react, he loved her but he had never told her. Tony looked at her but she wasn't giving anything away, he didn't know if she felt the same way and if she didn't he knew he'd just scare her off.

"Really?" She asked him.

"Yeah," He whispered in her ear.

"I love you to," She told him and kissed him on the lips. After a few seconds they stopped.

"You probably think I'm an idiot to let her get to me," Michelle told him.

"Michelle nothing you do will make me think you're an idiot you will always be the most beautiful, amazing, caring, sexy women I know," He told her and she laughed.

"You obviously don't know what you're letting yourself in for," Michelle told him.

"Maybe but I know that I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since we met," He told her and kissed her. They both opened their mouths to each other and let their tongues explore. Michelle ran her hands up and down Tony's chest and Tony kept one hand on her face and the other one on her back.

They continued kissing for about five minutes until they heard the door handle turn. They both jumped back and saw Chappelle walk in followed by Richards.

"Tony, what are you doing here? It seems every time I'm looking for either of you I always find you together" Chappelle asked.

"I…I was just…" Tony started.

"I was just giving him some information about the report," Michelle told Chappelle and glanced and Tony. He looked at her saying thank you. It was ok having Jack know but they both knew they weren't ready for Chappelle to know.

"Right," Chappelle said and they knew he didn't believe them but on the other hand a smile had spread across Richards face, he knew exactly what they were doing and was happy for them. Everyone at CTU knew they both fancied each other and Richards knew how happy people would be when they found out.

"Tony how is that report coming?" Chappelle asked him.

"Ok," Tony said but he hadn't started it, his mind had been on other things all day and he couldn't care less. "I better go and get on with it," He told them and walked out but not before looking at Michelle. Chappelle followed him and Richards closed the door after them.

Richards looked at Michelle still smiling.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Congratulations," He told her.

"What?" She asked again.

"You and Tony," He said.

"Oh thanks Jamie, how did you…" She started but didn't have to finish.

"We all know how much you guys care about each other and now finally you've actually got together," He told them and she smiled. She couldn't stop herself; she was so happy that she and Tony were actually going out. "I guess Chappelle doesn't know," He said and she shook her head,

"And we'd prefer to keep it that way," Michelle told him.

"Sure, it's understandable. If Chappelle had his way none of us would be aloud a personal life in case it interfered with work. Don't worry your secrets safe with me and maybe a few other people," He told her and again she smiled.

"Ok,"

"We should get on with it," Jamie told her.

"Yeah," Michelle said and sat down in the chair opposite Jamie. He started the debriefing and it all came back to her. She knew she was going to cry when she talked about Paula and George but she had no idea how painful it was to talk about them. The first time she had talked about George she had told him how Tony thought he was going so he could get out of range the of bomb and she could hear her voice changing as she tried to fight back the tears welling in her eyes. Jamie could see she was upset and stopped.

"Michelle maybe we should take a break for a minute," He told her and squeezed her hand reassuring her, "Do you want me to go and get Tony?" He asked.

"No, no I'll be ok," She said and took her hand away so she could wipe the tears. Jamie looked at her unconvincingly. He hadn't worked there for to long so he didn't know people that well and that's why he was debriefing everyone. He knew how close some people were and how hard it was for them to talk about it. Although he hadn't worked there for long the first day he had he'd thought Tony and Michelle were going out and was surprised when he found out they weren't. He had once or twice thought about asking Michelle out as he thought she was beautiful the first day he met her but he knew how much she cared about Tony and because of that he knew he didn't stand a chance. Instead he settled for being a good friend for both of them. Michelle looked up and saw Jamie staring at her, "Honestly I'm ok, I just want to get it over and done with," She told him and he agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Here's chapter 3 please let me know what you think. Tony's secret will be revealed very soon and they'll be some action as well._

Meanwhile Tony was up in his office, he wanted to get this report done as soon as possible so he could still save what hope there was of a date between Michelle and him. He typed as fast as he could and scanned all of the information. He looked at his watch, it was 2:30 and he was getting through the report a lot quicker then he thought, although they had lost a lot of people and equipment he still managed to find all the information quite quickly. He looked down at Michelle's station but she wasn't there, she must still be debriefing. He was wondering how long she would be and if she was ok, he knew he'd find it hard to talk about everything that happened and he didn't know how much Michelle wanted people to know about them. Tony wondered if he should tell Jamie that he just found Michelle upset and comforted her instead of saying they kissed. The thoughts in his mind were distracting him from the report, he just needed to finish it and then he could think about everything else.

He remembered the field training he'd been given and he could see why it worked. Only focus at the task at hand that way you won't fail, that's how Jack had managed to continue through the day, he blocked everything else out. He knew that if he only thought about the report then it would take him half the time then if he was thinking about Michelle. Before he set back off with the report he promised himself that as soon as this week was over he'd make everything up to Michelle, he'd give her as much time off as she needed and do whatever she wanted.

At 6:00pm Michelle finished her debriefing; she thanked Jamie for all his help and for being so patient with her as she went through things. Jamie had told her it had been no problem but she knew that he couldn't finish work until both her and Tony had been debriefed and she knew he hadn't expected it to take so long. The thing was neither had she, she didn't realise how much had actually happened. She told Jamie she'd get Tony for him and headed to her station.

Michelle looked up at Tony's office, his head was down and she could see he was desperate to finish the report so their date wasn't ruined but she didn't mind if it was all she wanted to do was be around him even if it was at work. As she was staring at him Tony looked up and caught her eyes. He signalled for her to come up and she didn't hesitate. Michelle walked to his office as fast as she could without making it obvious but it wouldn't have mattered if she had because nearly everyone knew and if they didn't they'd soon find out.

Tony saved his work and checked Michelle out as she climbed the stairs to his office. She walked through the door and Tony had already drawn the blinds.

"Hey," She said and shut the door behind her. She looked at the blinds and then back at Tony, "I think everyone knows about us,"

"Yeah I had a couple of people congratulating me when I was getting information from them," Tony told her.

"So long for keeping it private," She told him and smiled. Tony half smiled but looking at her face he could see she'd been crying.

"Are you ok?" He asked her as he walked towards her.

"Yeah," She whispered.

"How was it?" He asked as he put his arms around her.

"Long," She told him and leant her head against him. Tony knew it would have been hard for her and he would have done anything so he could have just taken her home and away from CTU.

"How you feeling?" He asked her and she looked up at him. No one had ever cared so much about her and she was surprised at how concerned about her he was.

"Tired," She laughed but he didn't.

"I shouldn't let Chappelle do this to you, he's given you more work then anyone else when you should be at home." Tony told her.

"Tony I'll be ok and anyway he gave you more work then me. If anyone should have time off it should be you, you did so much to save this country and now he expects you to work twice as hard to pick up the pieces," Michelle told him. Tony thought she was unbelievable and stubborn at the same time. She wouldn't let him make a fuss about her but she wanted to do the same thing for him. He just held her in his arms for a while until he broke the silence. "Michelle," He said and she looked up at him.

"You know you were the one who helped save this country and you did the right thing. Look you can tell me to back off or whatever and I know our date's been ruined but after we finish if you want you could come back to mine and I dunno we could watch a film and order food or something," He whispered to her even though there was no one else in the room. She didn't answer but instead kissed him. They both opened their mouths to each other and let their tongues wrestle. Eventually they managed to pull their mouths apart.

"So how are you?" She asked him.

"I'm fine," He said almost shocked at the question.

"Tony I know exactly what you went through cause I did as well and you've been there for me every time, which normally results with me crying. I want to be here for you," She told him.

"You are," He told her and went to kiss her but she stopped him by putting her fingers on his lips.

"You don't get out of it that easily," she told him as she put her hand back on his shoulder, "First tell me how you're feeling,"

"Michelle I'm fine honestly," He told her.

"Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Of course," He told her.

"I'll make you a deal then," She said and he pouted. "I'll come back to yours after we finish work if you promise to tell me how your feeling," He looked into her eyes and smiled. She actually wanted to know how he felt, more then that she would make him tell her. None of the other girls he'd been out with had treated him like this apart from one but that was different and complicated. Every other girl just expected him to be there for her and only when it suited her as well.

"Tony," She said as she looked into his deep brown eyes which weren't giving anything away. "What is it?" She asked gently.

"You," He said still smiling.

"What?" She asked again.

"Just how incredible you are," He told her as he tucked her hair behind her ear which made her blush.

"So we have a deal then," She said and he kissed her, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Look Michelle…" He started, he had to tell her otherwise it would eat away at him and he needed to be honest with her. Michelle pulled back a bit; the tone of his voice had completely changed.

"This sounds serious," She said.

"It is kind of," He told her and took her hands in his, "Michelle I love you so much and I couldn't picture my life without you but there's something you need to know…" Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Jamie walked in. He saw them and knew he'd come in at a bad time.

"Sorry to interrupt but Chappelle's on my back to get your debriefing done," He told them.

"I'll be there in a minute," Tony told him and he left.

"Is it me?" Michelle asked, "Have I done something wrong?" She knew it had been too good to be true.

"No! No! Michelle I love you and I want to be with you so much but I need to tell you this otherwise it'll eat away at me," Tony told her and instead of saying anything she flung her arms around him and kissed him. It was quick but it was still so passionate.

"At least we're getting somewhere," She said.

"What?" Tony asked confused.

"You're telling me how you feel," She explained and they both laughed. Then the phone went. Tony answered it.

"Almeida,"

"Tony I thought Richards told you to come and do your debriefing," Chappelle bellowed.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," Tony told him.

"That's what you told him 5 minutes ago so get down here now. There's nothing more important is there?" He asked angrily.

"Well there is the report," Tony told him already pissed off at Chappelle.

"You can do that after. Now get down here!" He Yelled and slammed the phone down. Michelle looked at Tony and she knew he needed to go before Chappelle went mad, she'd heard the last part due to Chappelle's yelling.

"Michelle…" Tony started.

"Can it wait?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said but Michelle interrupted.

"Then you can tell me later, all I need to know is that you love me and don't want to dump me," She told him.

"Michelle I'd never dump you, I love you, I couldn't live without you," He told her.

"Then you can tell me later, you better get debriefed before Chappelle comes up here," She told him. He kissed her quickly and left. He went straight to holding room one and sat down opposite Jamie.

"I'm sorry, it's just Chappelle…" Jamie started but Tony interrupted him.

"Jamie it's fine, I know what Chappelle's like," Tony told him and he relaxed. "I'm really happy for you and Michelle," He told Tony before they started and Tony thanked him.

Meanwhile Michelle looked at the status report, he'd just managed to do over half of it and she knew it would take him another few hours to finish. She walked back down to her station and continued working. By 8:00 she had gotten through all the work that needed doing. The rest was mostly paperwork. She had expected to have so much work but all of Tony's work was up to date so she didn't have much from her new job and everyone else had helped her out with hers. They all knew that she and Tony had worked the longest out of everyone and knew they deserved time off. She knew Tony would still be sometime with the debriefing so she decided to help him out with his report. She went up to his office and started typing, she knew exactly what she was doing as she'd done a few status reports before but not for CTU. There was a knock at the door and in walked Carrie.

"Michelle," She said shocked to see her in Tony's chair, doing his work.

"So he's using you already," She told her spitefully.

"Carrie unless you've got something useful to tell me, get out!" Michelle told her angrily.

"I just wanted to see Tony, "She said.

"About what?" Michelle asked as she continued typing so she didn't have to look at Carrie. She heard the door open again and looked up to see Jack walk in.

"Michelle," He said with the same surprised tone as Carrie.

"Hey Jack, Carrie you should get back to work," Michelle told her and went over to Jack. Carrie looked annoyed but left Michelle and Jack.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he looked at all the work on Tony's desk.

"I'm just helping him out with the report," Michelle explained.

"Does he know this?" Jack asked and Michelle shook her head, "I'm sure he'd appreciate your help but haven't you got two jobs to do already, I'm sure he doesn't want you doing his work as well," Jack told her.

"I know, but he won't finish his debriefing for another hour or so and then he'd still have to this before he left. Anyway I've done all the work that I needed to do today," She told Jack and then went back and sat down in the chair and continued typing. Michelle just waited for him to try and stop her.

"So do you want any help?" Jack asked and she looked up with a surprised look on her face, "I did use to run CTU and I've done a lot of these before so I could help you out if you wanted?"

"Thanks. I'm getting sick of it already," Michelle told him as he pulled a chair round next to Michelle and sat down. Jack knew that Tony and Michelle should be the last people who were expected to work extra time, they'd help save the country going to war and they still didn't get any time off. Not only that but Tony and Michelle deserved some time to be together without everyone else and Jack would do anything to help them out. Tony was one of the only people Jack trusted and Jack could tell that Michelle would be another.

"I don't mean to be nosey or anything and you don't have to tell me but what's going on with you and Carrie?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story," Michelle told him and continued typing.

"We have time," Jack told her and Michelle sighed.

"I'll keep it short. But basically Carrie and I were friends then she met my bother, he had an affair with her and then left his wife and kids for her. Then she got bored and dumped him. It ruined his life and I hate her for it. Now she'll try anything to get a promotion because she used to be my boss and doesn't like it being the other way around. Not only that but she's trying to make my life hell and she doesn't like the fact that she can't seduce Tony to get her own way!" Michelle told Jack angrily. Jack sympathised with her, he knew what it was like in a way he'd been through a similar sort of thing. Having an affair had ruined his life and had done the same thing to Michelle's brother but Michelle had been affected as well.

"Sorry," He told her as he rubbed his face.

"Hey it's not like you had anything to do with it," Michelle told him.

"Yeah but still. Anyway I don't think Carrie will be here for long," He told her and looked at the floor.

"Hopefully," Michelle said, "Jack?"

"Yeah," He said and looked at her.

"Do you know what Tony wanted to tell me? It's just it sounded pretty serious and I don't know if it is or…" She started but Jack jumped in.

"It's something Tony needs to tell you and I think he's making a big deal out of it. I mean it's pretty big but he's so worried about telling you encase he scares you off," Jack told her but that didn't help her. So it was a big deal but Jack thought Tony was worrying to much about telling her, she had no idea what it could be. She'd known Tony for along time and she didn't think he could tell her anything that would scare her off but she still had no idea what it was.

"Look Michelle all you need to know is that Tony loves you and he would do anything for you. He wants to be completely honest with you and that's why he needs to tell you," Jack told her and squeezed her shoulder trying to reassure her.

Meanwhile Tony went through the last events of the day with Jamie. He explained how he and Michelle had drugged Chappelle when he wouldn't let them said a helicopter to pick Jack up, then how he and Michelle had been arrested for helping Jack. He had found it hard to talk about George especially when he left CTU and made him director. Also when he talked about Paula he had felt tears in his eyes as he had told Jamie she didn't deserve to die. An hour later they finished.

"You should go home before Chappelle finds you more work to do," Tony told Jamie as he stood up.

"Yeah thanks, so should you," Jamie told him and Tony smiled.

"I should but there's no way I'll get out of here today. Still got half a status report to do," He told Jamie.

"Sorry you're the last person who should be made to work longer after what you did. You, Michelle and Jack basically stopped us from going to war. They should be giving you a long holiday instead of work," Jamie said angrily. Just like Tony he hated Chappelle's decisions; they both knew he didn't care about anyone else.

"Thanks but there's nothing I can do except get it done as soon as possible," Tony explained and they walked out together. Jamie went to find Chappelle to let him know they were done and Tony went to Michelle's station. When he got there he couldn't see her, he looked around but still couldn't see her anywhere. Suddenly the phone rung, as he still couldn't see Michelle he picked it up.

"Almeida," He answered.

"Hey," Michelle said as she looked down on him from his office.

"Hey where are you?" He asked.

"Look up," She told him and he did to see her smiling out of his office window.

"What are you doing up there?" Tony asked and smiled back at her. He was just glad she was still there hadn't gone home.

"Come up here and find out," She told him and hung up. There weren't many people around so Tony basically ran up the stairs to his office. He opened the door to see Michelle and Jack sitting behind his desk.

"Jack I thought you left. What are you guys doing?" He asked as Michelle walked over to him.

"Well we knew you were going to take a long time debriefing and you still had this to do," She said and gestured to the report, "And as I'd finished all the work I needed to do I decided to help you out with the report, then Jack came up and offered to help as well. This way we might leave before tomorrow," She explained and he smiled. He couldn't believe how thoughtful she was, anyone else wouldn't have cared if he was stuck in the office for the whole week.

"Thanks but I didn't expect you guys to do this…" Tony started.

"But we did, I don't exactly have anything better to do," Jack told him.

"And I can't leave without you," Michelle said and winked at him which made him laugh. Jack looked at them both and a small smile spread across his face, he was delighted that they'd both found someone.

"We're almost done anyway," Jack told Tony as he put his arm round Michelle.

"Yeah I better do it and then we can leave," Tony told them and kissed Michelle on the top of her head.

"And we'll help," Jack told him.

"You guys don't have to," Tony protested, he didn't to make them work, it was his job.

"Face it Tony we'll get it done a lot quicker with all of us working on it," Michelle told him and he agreed.

By 11:30 they'd finished it. They were all exhausted so instead of checking it Tony sent it to Hammond straight away.

"I guess this means we can leave," Tony said and stood up rubbing his eyes trying to wake himself up. He wasn't alone in this; both Michelle and Jack looked like they just needed to sleep for a day and he felt that way.

"Thanks so much for your help," Tony said and shook Jack's hand.

"I'll see you soon," Jack said and left leaving Tony and Michelle alone. Michelle had sat down on the couch and looked as though she would fall asleep any minute. Tony sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"You ok?" He whispered.

"Yeah, we should go while we still can," Michelle told him while he stroked her hair.

"Michelle if you want I can just drop you back at your place, you look tired and you should rest," Tony told her and she looked at him.

"I can rest at yours; anyway I don't really feel like going back to my place. Every time I'm left alone all I can think about is the bomb." Michelle told him and Tony nodded his head agreeing, "Plus you said you wanted to tell me something,"

"Oh yeah," he said, "Lets get out of here," He took her hand and helped her up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Here's chapter 4 enjoy. Thanks for all your reviews!_

They both quickly grabbed their belongings and were about to head to the car park when Carrie came up to them.

"You've got to be kidding," Michelle whispered obviously annoyed and Tony didn't blame her he pretty much felt the same way. They both stood still waiting for Carrie to reach them.

"You know we could still make a run for it," Tony whispered to her and Michelle couldn't stop herself from laughing while Carrie came to halt in front of them.

"What do you want now? Going to have another go at Michelle or try and get a promotion out of me?" He asked her angrily.

"No it's just earlier you said you wanted to speak to me," Carrie told him and stood in front of them like a teenager being grounded.

"Oh yeah well I'll put it simply for you just to make it clear," Tony told her in a low irritated tone, "If you ever try anything like that again then I'll make sure you're fired and not only that but you'll never work for the government again," Michelle really wanted to smile as Carrie completely deserved it but she had to be professional.

"You know Tony when you try and impress your girlfriend you should do it with threats that you can keep. We both know you don't have that kind of power," Carrie told them arrogantly while a smug look spread across her face. Michelle just wanted to hit her and unleash her anger. Tony could see Michelle was only just restraining herself and decided to make sure she didn't do anything stupid, especially to Carrie, she really wasn't worth it. But before he could say anything the phone went, he could see neither Michelle nor Carrie showed any signs of getting it as they were both standing their ground. Slowly he backed away and picked it up.

"Almeida," He answered.

"Tony," The voice said and Tony now wished he'd run out of CTU with Michelle like he had joked with her but now seemed like a perfect plan.

"Yes Ryan," Tony said tiredly. He really didn't feel up to fighting about work now.

"I just wanted to say well done for finishing that report, Hammond was extremely happy with it," Chappelle told him but Tony didn't really listen to what he was saying, he was too busy staring at Michelle and Carrie, praying that Michelle wouldn't give into Carrie's taunts.

"Looks like you've got Tony wrapped round your finger," Carrie said harshly and Michelle had to bite her lip to stop herself from speaking, "I was just wondering if you know Tony as well as you think?" Carrie asked while Tony watched trying to lip read what Carrie was saying.

"Carrie for once in your life why don't you mind your business," Michelle told her frustrated with her voice becoming louder.

"Look Michelle like I said before I'm looking out for you, you see I found out something very interesting about Tony which…" Carrie started but was interrupted by Michelle.

"Will you shut up? I can't stand the way you manipulate people and way you carry on like nothings wrong!" Michelle yelled at her and everyone left in the office turned to face them.

"Oh! So what you're some saint are you? Sleeping with the boss so you get promoted!" Carrie shouted.

"I can't believe you, Tony and I have nothing to do with you yet you can't seem to leave us alone and unlike you I don't sleep with people to get promoted!" Michelle screamed at her, "If I were you I'd watch your back because no one likes you!"

"Is that a threat?" Carrie asked so everyone could hear. Tony watched and knew he needed to intervene.

"Look Ryan I need to go," Tony said impatiently.

"Ok make sure you're here tomorrow, there are some things we need to go over," Chappelle told him and Tony couldn't care less. He hadn't even thought about tomorrow, he just wanted to get through today first.

"Ok bye," Tony said and with that hung up.

"I'm just warning you because sooner or later you might hurt someone that they'll…!" Michelle yelled but stopped herself.

"What take it further then your psycho brother," Carrie said taunting her.

"That's enough," Tony shouted as he came between them. He looked around and everyone quickly got back to their work.

"Carrie just do what you're paid for and do not try to provoke Michelle. If you need anything tell me. Do I make myself clear?" He asked asserting himself.

"Fine!" Carrie said unhappily and walked off. Tony looked at Michelle.

"Sorry," Michelle said and looked at the floor; she knew she should have handled it better.

"Don't worry. Carrie was trying to get you to react and I know I couldn't have kept as calm as you if I was in your position," He whispered to her.

"I wouldn't have called that calm," Michelle told him as she lifted her head.

"Compared to what I would have done it was," Tony told her and took her hand, "Lets go before anything else stops us,"

They made their way to the car park and Tony told Michelle that she should leave her car there and he'd drive. Michelle didn't know what this meant, did he want her to stay at his place or was he going to drop her home later?

The drive back to Tony's was quite, Michelle was half asleep and he didn't blame her instead of talking every time they stopped he just looked over and checked to make sure she was ok.

20minutes later Tony parked the car and looked at Michelle.

"Hey," He said and she rubbed her eyes.  
"Sorry, I wasn't really with it," She said and Tony leaned over and kissed her.

"Don't worry about it, its 12:15" Tony told her and then they both got out. Tony led Michelle to his apartment and then opened the door. He stepped inside and was relieved that he'd cleaned it this morning. After Michelle was in he closed the door, put his keys on the table by the door and hung his jacket up. Michelle just stood there taking it all in. She'd imagined his apartment hundreds of times and it was just how she thought it would be. It was very modern and spacious. She looked around, there was a hallway straight ahead leading to 3 doors. She guessed two bedrooms and a bathroom. She then looked around to the left, there was the living room with sofas and a huge T.V, a dining area near to a sliding door which she could see led to a balcony and last was the kitchen next to the hallway.

"I'd give you a tour but this is pretty much it," He told her.

"It's great," She told him.

"Luckily you weren't here this morning I doubt you'd say it was great if you saw the mess," He told her and laughed.

"You haven't seen my apartment it's terrible. You don't really get much time to clean with all the work" She told him and he nodded agreeing. Working at CTU meant you had to make sacrifices and he knew that all to well.

"Do you want a drink?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"Wine?" He asked and she nodded, "Just make yourself at home," He told her. She hung her jacket up and left her bag on the table by the door. She then walked into the living room and sat on the couch opposite the T.V. Meanwhile Tony quickly grabbed two glasses and a bottle of wine and then hurried back to Michelle. He sat down next to her, opened the wine and poured it into the glasses.

"You hungry?" He asked as he handed her a glass.

"Starving," She told him and started drinking.

"I've got some pizza's I could heat up or would you prefer something else?" He asked her.

"Tony at the moment I think I'd eat just about anything," She told him and he smiled. He quickly put them on to cook and came back to sit next to her while she looked around just trying to realise that this wasn't a dream.

"Michelle…"

"Tony…" They both said at the same time.

"You go," She said.

"It was just about that thing…" He started.

"I know look you don't have to tell me if you don't want to…"She said but Tony butted in.

"I do, you need to know," He explained.

"Ok well as Jack said it was something big how about we play 21 questions if I don't find out what it is by the end then you can tell me. That way maybe you won't find it so hard to tell me and well by that time you'll know lots of things about me so it'll be fair," She told him and he agreed but he knew he would have to tell her one way or another because it would come up in so many different questions.

"You wanna start then?" He asked.

"Ok," She said.

They played for five minutes and then the food was ready. Tony brought the food over and put it on the floor. The both sat down and continued playing while they ate. They started with obvious questions like when they knew they fancied each other and things about their childhood. Michelle had also asked his favourite film which he had been surprised at, how man times he checked her out in a day which he blushed at and told her they needed to drink more and then Michelle asked the question he dreaded.

"Serious Relationships, who they were with and what happened," Michelle told him.

"Ok," He said and got up to sit back on the couch. Before he started he motioned for Michelle to come and sit on his lap. She did what he wanted and kissed him on the lips; he opened his mouth and allowed her tongue in. After a minute she stopped, "Go on then. And don't worry you'll here about mine after," She told him and smiled. He looked worried so she took his hand in hers trying to encourage him.

"Ok well you know about Nina, I guess I don't really need to give you details about that because I'm sure you got it from all the office gossip and you know why it ended," He told her and she used her other hand to stroke his hair showing him she understood how much Nina had hurt him, "Well before Nina was Rachel and we were just to different, it only lasted a couple of months until we broke up but it didn't really matter. We didn't really have much in common and we both knew it, to be honest I'm surprised it lasted so long. Then before her was Carol, we were pretty close but then I found out she was close with a couple of other guys so I dumped her and the first girl was Amy," He said.

"So what happened," Michelle asked and Tony really didn't want to tell her but he had to.

"Well she came over from England and we met while we were training together. We were really close and she was the first girl I loved. We got on really well and she was an amazing person," He told her.

"So what happened how come you guys aren't still together?" She asked and Tony took a deep breath.

"This is what I needed to talk to you about," He told her and she listened carefully, she could see he was nervous but she wanted to know. He could feel himself going red and he couldn't find the words. Michelle got off him and he stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," He said and headed to the bathroom. In the bathroom he turned on the taps and splashed water on his face trying to calm himself down.

Meanwhile Michelle drank the wine. Suddenly the phone went, she didn't know how long Tony would be and thought it would be important if someone was calling at this time so she got up answered the phone. As Tony came out he could hear Michelle's voice, "I'm sorry I think you've got the wrong number. Don't worry. Bye," She said and hung up as he stood next to her.

"Who was it?" He asked.

"Some kid who wanted to speak to his dad," She told him, "I told him he'd got the wrong number," Tony didn't say anything instead he kept a serious face.

"Tony," She said.

"He might not have," Tony said and looked for her reaction.

"What?" She asked confused and Tony hung his head.

"Michelle I have a son," He told her and looked at her.

_I pretty sure this is different to any other Tony and Michelle fic so pleases let me know what you think of it and if you want me to continue._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Here's Chapter 5 let me know what you think._

"What?" Michelle asked again, she was in disbelief.

"I have a son, that's why me and Amy broke up we were young and she got pregnant with my son," He told her but didn't know what else to say.

"Is this a joke?" She asked, praying it was but he shook his head.

"I…I need some air," She said and grabbed her jacket and walked out closing the door behind her. He just stood there watching, he wanted to go after her but it probably wasn't a good idea. Michelle walked down to the street and just continued walking, she needed time to think. She couldn't believe it she thought she knew Tony and didn't think anything he could tell her would surprise her. She stopped for a minute and took a deep breath trying to think clearly, how could she not know this about him? They both had been really close since they first met but he hadn't told her why? Maybe he didn't trust her enough.

And he had a son but how? She hadn't stuck around to ask anything and she hadn't really given him time to explain but she knew if she had stayed she probably would have done something she could regret. After 10 more minutes of walking Michelle sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands, she still couldn't believe it.

Meanwhile Tony hadn't moved since she left, he knew he'd just blown his chance with Michelle. She had walked out straight away so she obviously didn't want to stick around which basically told him that they wouldn't get together. To be honest he didn't blame her, the fact was he had a son and he was apart of his life and if he and Michelle were together he'd become apart of her life as well. He shook his head and thought to what Jack had said. 'She'll understand' well he was sure Jack wouldn't have expected her to walk out. He hadn't expected her to walk out either but he didn't know what he had expected her to do. Tony stared at the door praying she would come back but he knew she wouldn't. Then suddenly his eyes fixed on her bag, she had left it there, maybe when she was in a hurry to escape she had forgotten. Or maybe she was planning to come back but he knew that was unlikely. He continued standing, not moving just going over it in his head. Maybe if he had told her earlier or if he'd done something different then she would have understood. He knew that was definitely not how he'd planned to tell her and maybe it was shock but to be honest he had no idea what to do.

Suddenly the phone went again. He could hear the ringing but couldn't seem to move to pick it up. Nothing really seemed to Metter because his head was all over the place. He tired to collect his thoughts and after a minute he managed to gather enough strength to pick up the phone,

"Hello," He said still gazing at the door Michelle had walked out of.

"Dad!" the voice said happily.

"Oh hey Tim," He said to his son but he couldn't really focus, his head was all over the place and couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened between himself and Michelle.

"Dad are you ok?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," He said reassuringly.

"Sorry if I woke you but we heard about the bomb and I've been trying to call you for ages, I didn't know if you were still…" Tim started but Tony stopped him as he could hear his voice changing.

"Hey Tim I'm fine ok," Tony told him.

"Yeah, look I'm sorry I called so early but I just needed to know you were ok," Tim explained.

"Its fine, anyway you didn't wake me and you know you can call me whatever time ok," He said.

"Yeah," Tim said quietly and Tony looked at his watch. 1:30am.

"Anyway shouldn't you be in school? What time is it over there?" Tony asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going but mum wants to talk to you," Tim told him.

"Ok I'll call you tomorrow," Tony told him and they said good bye.

"Hello," Amy said.

"Hi," Tony said unhappily.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah," Tony told her.

"I heard about the bomb and I didn't know…" She said but stopped herself.

"You didn't think I was flying the plane did you? You know I would have called Tim if I was," Tony told her.

"Yeah I meant the bomb at CTU, I was working at the time and the report came that it had been hit." Amy explained.

"Yeah well I was lucky," Tony said and they both fell silent.

"So Tim said you wanted to talk to me," Tony continued.

"Yeah I just wanted to check you were still ok about having him in two weeks?" Amy said.

"Of course, I'm owed some leave so I'll take it when he comes," Tony told her.

"Tony are you sure you're ok?" She asked. She knew him pretty well and could tell he was upset.

"I'll be fine," Tony told her.

"If you're sure but you know you can always talk to me," She told him.

"Thanks Amy but I need to sort it out myself," Tony explained

"Ok," She said, "I'll call you later this week to discuss it,"

"Ok," Tony said and hung up, he lent his head back against the wall fantasising about Michelle.

Meanwhile Michelle just sat on the bench it was surprisingly quiet, every now and again a car would pass but that was it and she was glad it gave her time to think. She knew she loved Tony but she was angry and she didn't know who with. She'd thought about it and understood why he hadn't told her. She knew Tony was professional and wouldn't want it interfering with his work. Also if anyone who wanted to get revenge on him knew he had a son they would know that to do something to his son was the best way to cause pain. She couldn't blame Tony and he had told her because he thought she deserved to know. She could only imagine how hard it was for him to tell her as this was probably why he was worried and she'd just proved him right. There was no way she could blame his son, she didn't know anything about him, his name, how old he was or anything. In a way she was angry with herself, she should have stayed and heard everything but no she got scared and ran away.

She stood up and headed back to Tony's she knew she had overreacted and should be thankful he told her now before anything had really happened between them. If it had been any other guy she'd gone out with he wouldn't have told her until they'd slept together.

Tony had decided to clean up the food they'd eaten and then sat down in front of the T.V. He just wanted Michelle to be happy and if she couldn't be with him he'd understand but he thought there was something more between them. He decided to stay up encase she came back for her bag. He knew her keys were in there and the last thing he wanted was for her to come back and he was sleeping. Tony flicked through the channels; it wasn't like there was anything on at this time so he turned the volume down low. He knew it wouldn't have mattered if there was anything good on because the only thing he'd be able to think about was Michelle.

Michelle took her time walking back, going over what she would say to Tony and trying to figure out what he'd say to her. At least that was what he wanted to tell her and now that was out the way it should get easier she hoped. Just as she got to his street she looked at her watch it was 2:30 and she was starting to realise how tired she was, not only that but she was also freezing and she could see some drunk men coming her way. She didn't like the look of this so she hurried back to Tony's apartment as fast as she could.

Tony could feel his eyes closing and it was a battle to keep them open but he knew he had to. Suddenly he heard a knock at the door. He jumped up and ran to open it. Michelle looked at the floor as she waited for Tony to open the door, she just hoped he hadn't gone to bed or fallen asleep. As Tony opened the door he couldn't help but smile as he saw her looking down. Neither of them knew how to start so they just stood there for a minute. Eventually Michelle managed to speak.

"Are you gonna invite me in or do I have to freeze to death out here?" She asked and as fast as he could Tony moved out the way to let her in.

"Michelle," He said as he shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry," She said as Tony looked at her. He could see she was freezing so he went up to her and put his arms round her. She didn't want him to stop so she leaned her head on his chest and pulled him in close. After a few minutes they stopped and Michelle took her jacket off.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Tony I'm so sorry, I know that's why you were worried about telling me but honestly that was one of the last things I expected you to tell me," She told him trying to explain, "I guess I just freaked out,"

"It's okay, I just want to make sure your ok and that's all I care about," Tony told her and she smiled at him.

"I know but I didn't help by running out, I just needed time to think," She explained and he nodded understandingly.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" She asked and Tony looked surprised she'd asked.

"Course not, go ahead," he said and followed her. He sat down on the couch and she sat next to him, she turned her body so her back was to his side and put her feet up on the couch as well. He put his arm around her and pulled her body into his.

"You can tell me to stop if you…" He started but stopped as Michelle took his hand squeezed it.

"Tony I love you so much and if you have a son then it's fine. It's just something I didn't know about and that's why I freaked out. I can't exactly hate you just because you do," She told him and he kissed the top of her head.

"You're incredible," He told her.

"Well as long as you think so," She said, "Tony,"  
"Yeah," he said.

"Can you tell me about him?" She asked. If she wanted to be with Tony she knew she would have to learn about his son. Tony looked completely shocked at her. He knew she had accepted it but he hadn't expected her to want to know about him. He guessed Jack was right after all, Michelle didn't mind but not just that she wanted to know about his son.

"Of course. What do you want to know?" He asked her.

"Everything I guess," She told him and turned to face him.

"Michelle…" He started but was interrupted by her.

"Tony I love you and want to know everything about you and your son is a big part of your life so I want to know about him," She explained and Tony couldn't argue.

"Ok," He said as she turned back around so her back was to him, "Well he's called Tim," He told her as he put one leg either side of her and leaned back on the couch. Then put his other arm around her and rested both his hands on her stomach as he gently pulled her in as close as possible.

"Is that short for Timothy?" She asked.

"Yeah but he hates being called that," Tony told her.

"So how old is he?" She asked.

"13," He told her and saw a surprised look come over her face, "Like I said we were pretty young when we had him and that's why she went back to England. She couldn't cope with raising a child in a foreign country when she didn't know many people so she went back to England and got all the support from her family," Tony explained and Michelle started to understand why Tony hadn't mentioned him before, it sounded like he didn't see him much.

"How often do you see him?" She asked.

"Quite a bit considering he lives in England. Normally a couple of times a year, I try and go over to see him during the holidays and when I get time off or he comes here," Tony told her and she rubbed his knee, "Michelle,"

"Yeah," She said.

"I can show you a picture if you want," Tony told her and she nodded. She got up and Tony led her down the hallway to one of the doors. He opened it and walked in. She followed him to see what she had thought was a spare room but it wasn't.

"It's basically Tim's room," Tony told her as she looked around. There was a single bed on the right by the door with a Liverpool football club duvet covering it. The room was blue and had windows opposite the door. There was a bookshelf and desk with computer on the left. "I also use it as a study but when he comes I just put a T.V. where the computer is and he doesn't seem to mind," Tony told her as she still took in the room. On the walls were a lot of posters and photos. The posters were of movies and football. She went over to the wall and looked at the pictures. There were ones of when Tim must have been a baby and then some of him when he was young. Tony picked up a picture and handed it to her.

"This is the most recent, last time he came here he ended up teaching me how to play soccer or football as he'd say," Tony told her as she stared at the photo.

Tim wasn't really as she'd imagined and at first didn't really look like Tony, he had short blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked closer and apart from that he took a lot after Tony, they had a similar skin tone, maybe a bit more tanned but his build and the facial features were pretty similar.

"He takes after Amy a lot," Tony told her and she smiled.

"I wouldn't say that. He looks a lot like you apart from the hair and eyes," She told him as Tony looked at his watch it was 3:20. Michelle looked up and noticed the time on the clock on the wall. She handed the picture to Tony and he put it back on his desk.

"You look exhausted," Tony told her.

"Thanks," She said and Tony lost the smile from his face as he thought he'd offended her.

"No I just…" He started and she laughed, "Very funny,"

"I thought so," She told him and took his hand, "So,"

"Michelle I know what I want but I don't want to push you into doing anything you don't want to especially after everything tonight, you've just been so amazing," He told her.

"Well why don't you tell me what you want to do and I'll let you know if I want to as well," She said seductively.

"Ok," He said, "Well I don't know about you but I'm knackered and I definitely need to sleep so if you wanted you could sleep in my bed and I'd just hold you, that's all. I mean I know I'd feel safer with you next to me," He told her and she just smiled.

"I know I'd feel safer if you were holding me," Michelle told him and he didn't speak but instead led her to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Here's chapter 6, thanks for all your reviews. It might take me some time before I can post the next one as I have a lot of work to do. So I'll try my best to post as soon as possible but just warning you it could be some time although I might post the next chapter tomorrow if I get time. _

As soon as they were in his room Tony shut the door even though no one else lived there. Again Michelle stood scanning the room. There was a double bed with side tables which had photos mostly of Tim and she guessed other family on it. Near the door on the right was some draws and further along was a wardrobe. On the left were windows and underneath was a cabinet full DVDs and CDs and just next to the door was a desk with a T.V on. She guessed he kept his work in the desk draws as she finished looking around the room.

"I'm guessing you won't be very comfortable wearing your clothes," He told her staring at her basically with his mouth hanging open.

"I hope that means you've got something I could borrow," She said seductively.

"What else would I have meant," He said innocently as he opened one of the draws and rummaged around.

"I think you know very well," She told him as he handed her a grey t-shirt and pair of his boxers.

"Well these should fit and if not I've got one other idea," He told her still staring at her.

"I'm sure these will fit fine but if they don't I think I can guess your other idea," She told him as she walked to the door.

"I bet you can and if do say so myself it's defiantly one of my better ideas" Tony said checking her out as she left his room.

Once she had gone he quickly got changed himself into a black t-shirt and boxers which was very similar to what he'd given Michelle to wear. Michelle took her time to get changed. As she did she checked the cuts and bruises she had gotten from when the bomb had gone off at CTU, they seemed to be fading but were still noticeable. Once she was changed into Tony's t-shirt and boxers she folded her clothes and went back to his room. His door was open so she went in but couldn't see him anywhere. She put her clothes on a chair in the corner of the room and suddenly felt his arms around her waist. Seconds later she felt his lips on her neck as he kissed her.

"You took your time," He told her in between kissing her neck and shoulders.

"Were you missing me already?" She asked playfully.

"Yeah we should never be separated again," He said with a cheeky smile covering his face.

"I'm sure you'll regret saying that," She told him.

"I doubt it especially when you look so cute," He told her and again kissed her neck She was about to turn to face him when he swept her off her feet and carried her over to his bed.

"I could get use to this," She said smiling at him as he gently laid her down on the bed. As soon as she was lying down she grabbed his hand and pulled him down on top of her. For a moment they just looked at each other waiting to see who would give in first. Michelle teased him by making faces until he finally gave in and kissed her.

After 10 minutes of kissing each other and using their hands to explore every curve of each others body Tony rolled off Michelle and lay beside her. She moved slightly resting her head on his chest so she could hear him breathing and Tony put his arm round her pulling her close.

"We should really get some sleep," He told her.

"Yeah, it's gonna be another long day," She said as she traced her fingers up and down his chest.

"Yeah," He said as he turned the lights off, "But I know I can get through it with you," He said as he stroked her hair.

"And I can get through it with you," She whispered just loud enough for him to hear as he kissed the top of her head and then continued stroking her hair until she fell asleep. He wanted to wait for her to fall asleep before he did and he didn't have to wait long. She was obviously exhausted and within minutes she was out of it. He closed his eyes and within a few seconds he was fast asleep as well.

Michelle could hear ringing and opened her eyes slightly to see Tony stirring next to her. She felt like pinching herself just to make sure this wasn't a dream. For so long she had imagined what it would be like to be in his bed and wake up with him and now she was it didn't seem real to her.

"What time is it?" He asked as he tried to open his heavy eyelids.

"To early," Michelle said as she reached across Tony to get his watch. As soon as she'd picked it up he pulled her back before she'd had time to look at it. He took her hand and brought it up so he could see his watch.

"7:00 you've got to be kidding me," He said obviously annoyed at the person calling.

"Aren't you gonna get?" Michelle asked but a second later the phone stopped ringing.

"Guess not," He said as Michelle lent her head back on his chest. She just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day because she was to tired do anything. Tony could see she was finding it hard to stay awake and he pretty much felt the same.

"I'll call Chappelle in a bit. I don't think either of us will be any use today, he'll have to give us some time off," Tony told her.

"You know he won't let us and he said he'd give us time off at the end of the week," Michelle told him just managing to keep her eyes open.

"We'll see anyway for now I think we should go back to sleep," Tony told her.

"That'll be easy," She told him and she was right within five minutes they were both fast asleep and neither of them had put any more thought into the phone call that had woken them up.

Again Tony woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. He looked at his watch. 8:00. why couldn't people just leave them in peace? Michelle looked up to see Tony. He was just about to get the phone when it stopped ringing.

"Someone's desperate to get hold of you," She said.

"Well I'm sure they'll ring back. I guess there's no point going back to sleep," He told her. At least they'd had a bit more sleep and given the day they'd had yesterday every minute counted.

"Yeah," She agreed as Tony rolled onto his side so he was facing her. He put his hand on her waist and then slid it under her top. Slowly he traced his fingers up her back while Michelle just looked at him. She didn't say anything so he pulled her body in close so they were touching and put his other hand under her top. Michelle put her hands through his hair and then kissed him. They continued kissing and playing with each others tongues.

Michelle slid her hands under his top and then helped him take it off and chuck it on the floor. For a moment she just looked at his body. It was so muscular and well toned but a second later she could feel Tony's hands back under her top, pulling it upwards while he kept kissing her.

Michelle helped him take her top off and throw it to the floor like she'd done with his moments before. Like Michelle Tony took a moment to look at her body, she was so attractive and he couldn't keep his hands off her but then she felt exactly the same. They continued kissing where ever they could find. Tony worked his way down from her neck to her chest while she felt his arms and chest with her hands.

Suddenly they both heard a knock at the door and stopped what they were doing.

"Who is it?" Michelle asked.

"I have no idea," Tony told her as he got up and put his t-shirt and jeans on, "You can stay here,"

"I might get dressed," she told him as she got up and walked over to her clothes.

"Ok but we haven't finished yet," He said playfully. She winked at him as he walked out. He had no idea who would be knocking on his door at this time. He felt tired because he'd hardly slept in the last few days and still had to survive to the end of the week. He opened the door to see Chappelle standing outside in one of his usual suits with another man who he hadn't met before.

"Ryan," Tony said groggily rubbing his eyes and then looked at his watch, "What are you doing here it's 8:30?" Tony asked.

"We have a problem," Chappelle told him and walked in past Tony with the other man right behind.

"Sure come in," Tony said sarcastically as he closed the door. Chappelle and the other man went into his living room and waited for him.

"Tony this is…" But before Chappelle could finish Tony jumped in.

"I don't care! Ryan what's going on?" He asked angrily because he and Michelle had been interrupted.

"Like I said we have a problem. I've been trying to get hold of you all morning," He said and Tony thought he actually sounded a bit worried.

"Well I've been a bit busy, you know trying to catch up with sleep," He yawned as he sat down. Meanwhile Michelle took her time getting ready.

"Couldn't it have waited until I came in?" Tony asked and Chappelle shook his head. Tony looked at him still battling to keep his eyes open.

"So are you gonna tell me what it is or do I have to guess?" Tony asked.

"Well it's hard to say, I mean I know you guys are good friends so you won't like what I say and I'm not saying she did it but we really need to find her as soon as possible," Chappelle said.

"What's happened? Who do you need to find?" He asked worried that something terrible had happened.

"Michelle," He told him.

"Why do you need to find her?" Tony asked, he didn't really think that telling Chappelle she'd spent the night with him would be the best way to tell him they were together.

"Look I don't believe Michelle would have done it but all the evidence seems to point to her. I mean her car is still at CTU, she hasn't been home and we can't seem to find her anywhere," Chappelle told him while Michelle listened in. She needed to know what Chappelle was talking about and he was going to find out about her and Tony sometime.

"What's going on?" Michelle said as she walked out wearing the same clothes as the day before. Chappelle and the other man both stared at her completely shocked to see her. She walked passed them and sat down next to Tony. Tony looked at both of the men and knew they were still dazed by seeing Michelle. He decided to put his arm round her just to make it clear.

"Are you two involved," Chappelle asked still in a state of shock.

"I think the word is dating," Tony told him and nodded.

"Look we can talk about our relationship later but what's going on? Why are you so desperate to find me?" She asked.

"It's Carrie," He said and they both sighed.

"What's she done now?" Tony asked in an irritated tone, he really hated her and wished she'd just leave. Michelle really didn't want to have to hear about Carrie, it was bad enough having to work with her till the end of the week and after their argument last night she knew anything to do with Carrie was bad news. For a moment she had wondered if it had something to with their argument the night before but if she had made a complaint they wouldn't be chasing around after her they'd just wait for her to turn up at work. And even if it was about that why was Chappelle here? As much as she hated to admit it he was too important to be wasting his time with a complaint, he'd just pass it on to Tony so it didn't make any sense.

"Ryan what's she done?" Tony asked again and both he and Michelle curiously awaited the answer.

"She's dead," Chappelle told them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Here's chapter 7 let me know what you think. Thanks for all your reviews and for pointing out those mistakes in the previous chapter, I didn't realise until you told me. So I think I've corrected them all but let me know if there's anymore. Enjoy! _

"What?" Tony asked.

"She's dead," Chappelle told him again so it would sink in.

"Dead? But how? Why? When?" Tony asked as Michelle just sat in disbelief. She hated Carrie but she had never wished anything like this on her, she just couldn't believe it.

"That's what we want to know," Chappelle told them and he watched them sit in silence. Tony couldn't believe it either, Carrie was dead. She was annoying and he never wanted to see her again but not because she was dead.

"Wait you were looking for Michelle," Tony said as he realised why, "You don't seriously think…" Tony started but Chappelle interrupted.

"Well look at the evidence we have, her car is still in the CTU car park where Carrie's body was found. No one had seen her; she hadn't been home and let's face it we know how well they got on. So we have to consider Michelle a suspect," Chappelle told Tony. They both looked at Michelle but still she didn't speak. She was just coming to terms with Carrie being dead when she heard Chappelle say she was a suspect. Sure she could see why it looked that way, she had made it clear her and Carrie didn't get on but Chappelle knew her. She couldn't believe he would think she killed Carrie.

"Well there's no way she could have done it. She was with me the whole night," Tony said and pulled Michelle closer to him trying to protect her.

"That's not completely true," Michelle said and Chappelle looked surprised she'd said something.

"What do you mean?" Chappelle asked.

"She went out for about an hour, she needed some air." Tony told him anxiously.

"Were you with her?" Chappelle asked.

"No we… Tony told me something and I over reacted. I left so I didn't do anything stupid," Michelle told them.

"What did Tony tell you that made you leave?" Chappelle asked.

"Nothing that's concerns you," Tony said angrily, "Look she wasn't gone long and what goes on between us has nothing to do with this!"

"It does," The other man said. It was the first time he'd spoken.

"Look why don't you just check the security cameras?" Tony told them.

"Because someone has deleted the footage between 1 and 2 am," The man told them.

"Was Michelle with you during that time?" Chappelle asked.

"No but…" He started but was interrupted.

"Miss Dessler I'll need you to come with us," The man told her.

"Why she hasn't done anything?" Tony yelled at them.

"Well that's what we're going to find out," The man told them.

"Ryan this is mad. Come on for Christ's sake you know Michelle. You know she wouldn't, couldn't have done this!" Tony told them.

"Look Tony I believe you but this man is investigating Carrie's death and Michelle's a suspect so the best thing you can both do is co-operate with him until they find out who did it," Chappelle told them. Tony looked at him begging him to do something.

"We'll need to question you to," The man told Tony.

"Why?" Michelle asked. They couldn't suspect Tony, sure she could understand why they thought she was a suspect but Tony had no motive.

"Given your relationship you are both suspects, so the sooner we question you and get your alibis then the sooner we can get this over with," The man told them, "By the way you'll be coming with us one way or another. It's your choice," He explained.

"Don't be such an arrogant prick!" Tony yelled at him

"Tony," Michelle said and took his hand. The last thing she wanted was for Tony to get himself into trouble, "We'll come,"

The man escorted them to his car and Chappelle followed. Tony kept his arm around Michelle trying to comfort her and reassure her that it would be ok. The thing was he knew it didn't look good. The fact was she wasn't with him when Carrie was murdered and whoever murdered Carrie must work at CTU or division as they had deleted the security footage. They both sat in the back but neither of them knew what to say. The man drove them to CTU; no one knew what to say so they just all sat in an awkward silence. Tony couldn't find the words to comfort Michelle so instead just held her hand all the way there. Michelle just sat thinking, she could feel Tony holding her hand but she felt that this was some nightmare and wished she'd wake up preferably next to Tony.

When they arrived they were led through CTU and then put in separate holdings rooms. Tony had protested saying he wanted to be with Michelle but no one cared what they wanted or how they felt. Michelle didn't want Tony to get in any trouble so she told him to just let them get on with it and she would be fine.

Tony sat in the room and could see that luckily the room hadn't really been affected by the bomb blast. He watched the door waiting for someone to enter and a few seconds later the same man who had come to his house entered.

"What's going on, where's Michelle?" He asked as he stood up.

"Agent Almeida please sit down and I'll explain," The man told him and Tony did as he said.

"I'm agent Drake and I'm investigating the murder of Carrie Turner," He told Tony but Tony didn't care.

"Tell me something useful!" Tony yelled at him angrily.

"I can understand why you're angry but taking out on me will not help," Agent Drake told him and Tony shook his head.

"You have no idea!" Tony said and folded his arms.

"Maybe I don't but I've just seen how angry you can get and how you just want someone to take it out on," He said.

"What are you trying to say?" Tony asked angrily.

"Just that given your relationship with Michelle and that you had a fight last night…" He started but didn't get to finish.

"We didn't have a fight," Tony told him, "Anyway shouldn't you be taping this because this sounds like interrogation to me,"

"Ok well first I want to interview Michelle but off the record it doesn't look good for both you. You see Michelle said she went off so she didn't do anything stupid, now I'm sure she was probably angry at what ever you told her and she wanted someone to blame. Who better then Carrie they'd been arguing before she left and we know Michelle didn't like her. So she makes her way back to CTU to get her car, finds Carrie. Let's say Carrie says something to annoy her and Michelle can't take it so she kills her. She doesn't know what to do so she deletes the security footage and then goes back to yours," The man told him and Tony had to bite his lip to stop himself saying anything, "Or on the other hand you're angry that Michelle didn't take whatever you told her well and you blame Carrie for it, she's been having ago at Michelle all day so you kill her to try and help Michelle. Does that sound about right?" He asked and Tony just looked at him.

"You couldn't be more wrong if you tried," Tony told him.

"Just out of interest what did you tell Michelle because we'll find out one way or another it's your choice," Tony still stared at him.

"I'll tell you but I'd appreciate it if you keep it to yourself and only people who need to know," Tony told him as the agent came to sit down.

"Go on," He said.

"I told Michelle that I had a son," Tony said while looking at the floor.

"I guess she didn't take it that well," He said.

"Like I told you she just went to get some air and to think," Tony said and looked up.

"Well I've looked at your record and it doesn't say anything about you having a son," The agent told him.

"It's hidden only certain people can see it like Hammond. I didn't want anyone to know because I don't want to put him in danger," Tony told him and the agent stood up.

"Well that's a touching story but it won't help clear your name," He told Tony and headed to the door.

"Actually it will," Tony said and the man turned to face him looking interested, "I was on the phone with my son and his mother after she left,"

"From when?" He asked.

"I don't know exactly and I'm sure you'll check the phone records but I checked my watch at 1:30 and I talked to them before and after. So that makes it impossible for me to have gotten there," Tony explained.

"Almost," He said and Tony looked confused, "I'm guessing you weren't talking to them for that long before and after," Tony shook his head, "Well that still makes it possible because you could have driven,"

"Afraid it doesn't you can check the security cameras in the car park of my apartment I didn't take my car," Tony told him and Tony could guess he would say something like he could of got a cab so he spoke first, "And also it has a view of the street which will show I didn't leave," Tony explained quite happy with himself for proving his innocence after this guy was trying to find anything to make him a suspect.

"How will it show you didn't leave?" He asked.

"Well I won't be on it. The cameras have a view of the whole street. You can't get out of the building without being seen," Tony explained.

"Ok," The man said obviously annoyed that Tony had proved him wrong.

"Guess you'll want it on tape now," Tony said.

"Yeah I'll get someone to check it out and then come and interview you. Just tell them what you told me and then you're free to go," He told Tony.

"I'm not going anywhere without Michelle," Tony told him.

"Well unlike you I think her alibi will be a lot harder to get so she'll be here for some time," The man told him.

"I'll wait for her as long as it takes. I know she didn't do it and I'll find away to prove it," Tony told him.

"You must really care about her," The man said.

"I do," Tony told him and the man left.

Michelle sat in the room trying to focus her thoughts but all she could think about was the camera staring her in the face. She couldn't believe it first everything with the bomb, then her and Tony and now this. It was just too much for her. While she waited for someone to come in she thought back to 4 days ago, things had been so much simpler then. She was taking every chance she could to flirt with Tony and work was fine so she loved her life but now after everything the only thing that kept her from having some type of breakdown was Tony. Just when she started to daydream of him and what could have happened this morning if they hadn't been interrupted the door opened and in walked the man she'd met earlier. It only just occurred to her that she didn't even know his name.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," He said as he took a seat, "It seems your boyfriend has an alibi so he's free to go once he's had his interview with my colleague but he says he won't leave without you. The thing is from what I've heard so far you'll be here for a long time trying to prove you didn't kill Carrie," Michelle just sat and watched him, did he think she was stupid? She knew all the interview techniques and if he thought he was intimidating her she would laugh. The man obviously hadn't finished his training that long ago, he only looked 20 something and she was sure he was trying to prove himself.

"Well the sooner we start then the sooner we can finish," Michelle told him.

"Very well," He said.

"Just before we start who are you?" She asked.

"Agent Drake," He said and Michelle still looked at him, "John Drake. Anyway why don't we start with your relationship with Carrie?"

"Fine," She said and she explained to him how she knew Carrie, what had happened between them and then when Carrie had come to work at CTU just like she had explained to Tony and Jack. It was becoming a regular story to tell.

"We've spoken to some of your colleagues and they said yesterday night before you left you and Carrie were fighting and Tony had to stop you," He told her.

"We were arguing," Michelle told him.

"About what?" He asked.

"Carrie was saying I had Tony wrapped round my finger and I was only getting promoted because I was sleeping with the boss," Michelle told him and he could see she was annoyed.

"Did this make you angry?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter," She said.

"We both know it does, your colleagues said they heard you threaten Carrie before you left," He continued.

"I didn't threaten her," Michelle protested.

"You said she better watch her back because she might hurt someone and they'll do more then what your brother did," He told her and Michelle looked angry.

"Carrie said some of that; you should make sure your witnesses are clear on what they heard," Michelle told him.

"Well that still sounds like a threat to me," He said.

"It was a warning," She explained.

"Right but Carrie still managed to make you angry," He said but Michelle didn't speak, "I'll take that as a yes,"

"She made me angry but it doesn't mean I'd want to kill her," Michelle told him.

"Look Michelle both Tony and Chappelle seem convinced you are innocent as they know you but I don't. If I look at the facts, your relationship with Carrie, what she's done to your family, the fact you had a fight with her before. Then Tony told you he had a son and you ran off and that happens to be the time Carrie was murdered so you don't have an alibi. And lastly who ever killed Carrie must have worked here or at division because they deleted the security footage of the car park when she was murdered," He explained to her as she shook her head.

"That's all true but I didn't do it. I admit I didn't like her but I never wanted her dead!" Michelle told him rubbing her eyes, she could feel the tears welling in her eyes but she didn't want to cry. She was already emotional because of everything else that happened and this was just too much, she could see this guy didn't believe her.

"Well I can't take your word for it and at the moment you're my prime suspect, you have a motive and no alibi," He told her and continued, "When Tony told you he had a son how did you feel?" He asked her lowering his tone.

"Shocked," She told him.

"Clever but really did you feel angry?" He asked and she didn't answer. If she said yes then he'd ramble on about how that drove her to kill Carrie and if she said no then he'd know she was lying and say she was lying about other things, she couldn't do anything.

"Let me tell you what I think," He said and she sighed, "You were angry when you found out Tony had a son and you didn't know how to deal with it. So you try to clear your head, you decide to go and get your car so you can go back home. When you get to the car park you bump into Carrie…" He said but Michelle interrupted him. He was making the entire thing up and had no evidence for any of it.

"No, no I can see where you're going with this and it's not true," She told him almost crying.

"Just let me finish and then you can come up with your pathetic excuse," He told her as Michelle tried to wipe her tears away, "Like I was saying you bump into Carrie and she makes some snide remark about Tony and your relationship with him. You can't handle it, let's face it Carrie's trying to make your life hell, she's manipulative and does anything to get her own way. Everyone knows it and you've done well not to snap earlier but now you're alone with her and she's provoking you. So you snap! You kill her!" He yelled and Michelle couldn't stop the tears rolling from her eyes.

"No! No I…" She started but he interrupted her.

"Your word means nothing!" He yelled, "If you plead guilty you'll get a reduced sentence and we'll make sure you're safe but if you don't we'll prove you did it and you'll spend the rest of your life in prison. And let me tell you something about prison, you've heard what it's like if you're a cop but if they find out you're a government agent it's ten times worse!" Michelle couldn't stop herself from crying and she couldn't prove she was innocent. The man walked round to her and knelt beside her.

"I'd give it a month before you were dead but the question would be if you killed yourself or if someone else did," He whispered in her ear and stood up, "I'll give you some time to think," He said and then walked out of the room.

Meanwhile Tony continued explaining what had happened. He tried quickly to get through it. He wanted to, needed to see Michelle. He knew they thought she was their prime suspect so they'd come down so hard on her. After all that had happened this was the last thing she deserved. He just wanted to see her or find a way to prove her innocence. After an hour he finished. They had checked out his story and he was free to go. As soon as they told him he ran out of the room and went to find Michelle.

He didn't get far when he bumped into Chappelle.

"Tony I hear you're in the clear," Chappelle told him.

"Yeah I am," Tony said trying to see past him, "Do you know where Michelle is?" He asked.

"Yes but she'll be some time still. As you're here you may as well get on with some work," Chappelle told him.

"Are you kidding?" Tony yelled, "They're saying Michelle killed Carrie and all you want me to do is sit back and watch!"

"No I want you to work and now you can see why office relationships aren't good because you become a liability," Chappelle told him angrily.

"Well get some one else to my job then. Michelle's more important to me then my job!" Tony yelled at him, "Now are you gonna tell me where she is or do I have to find her myself?"

"Holding room 2," A voice said and Tony looked round to see agent Drake behind him.

"I want to see her," Tony told him.

"I guess you can have a few minutes with her. I've just left her to think about something," He told them.

"What have you done?" Tony asked angrily but he didn't answer, "You'll be sorry for this after," Tony said as he ran off to find Michelle leaving Chappelle and the agent talking.

Michelle just sat in the chair with her head buried in her hands. She heard the door open and knew she wasn't ready to continue. She didn't even want to look at the agent again so she kept her head in her hands. She heard him knell down next to her and knew he would probably whisper something else to her trying to get her to confess to something she hadn't done. Suddenly she felt a hand stoking her leg and she looked up to see Tony knelt beside her.

"Tony," She cried and flung her arms around him.

"Hey," He said as he held her close to him, "How are you?"

She really didn't want to talk about it so she just made her grip around him tighter. She wished they could just go back to his place and no one would disturb them.

"Michelle," He said as he pulled his head back so he could see her face.

"They think I did it," She cried.

"They're wrong!" He told her and kissed her. After a minute they stopped.

"They said someone from here or division must have done it because they deleted the security footage and I can see why I look like the prime suspect," She told him.

"But I know you didn't do it. I know you and I know you hated Carrie but I also know you wouldn't have killed her," He told her.

"Thanks but they don't believe me and they're the ones who can arrest me," She told him.

"I'll find away to prove you're innocent, I promise," He told her and she kissed him. They both heard the door open but neither of them stopped kissing the other.

"We need to continue," Agent Drake said and they both turned to face him.

"Thanks," She told Tony as he got up.

"It'll be ok," He told her as he left. Then the interview continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Here's chapter 8 let me know what you think._

Outside Chappelle was waiting for him. He was just like a hawk waiting for his prey. As soon as Tony saw him he headed in the opposite direction but Chappelle had already caught up with him.

"Tony…" He started but Tony interrupted him as he turned to face him.

"Don't! There is no fucking way I'm doing any work. If you're so worried then you do it but I need to help Michelle as it seems you're ready just to let her take the blame for this!" Tony yelled at him and Chappelle just stared at him, it was like he was empty and had learnt to block out every emotion apart from anger.

"Tony I've already told you relationships in the work place don't work…" He started but again Tony stopped him.

"Then fire us!" He yelled but Chappelle didn't speak, "In that case drop it ok! Michelle and I are together so the sooner you get that through your head the better!"

"Well it won't look particularly good if Michelle's in prison will it?" Chappelle said and Tony rubbed his face, why couldn't he just go and annoy some else. He didn't want to waste any time arguing with Chappelle especially as that time could be spent helping Michelle.

"You know she didn't do it," He said.

"Tony as well as you think you know someone… just look what happened with Nina," He said and Tony didn't know how he managed to restrain himself from hitting Chappelle.

"Don't you ever compare Michelle to Nina!" He yelled at him. Tony couldn't believe what had just been said; it felt like someone was burning his ears and ripping his heart. Just hearing Nina's name hurt him but he couldn't believe Chappelle could compare them. Michelle was better then Nina in everyway and there was no way you could actually compare them. Nina had betrayed everyone but Michelle would never do that. Michelle had basically saved this country and now Chappelle was just willing to let Michelle take the blame for Carrie's death even though he knew she wouldn't have done it.

"Tony," He said.

"NO!" Tony yelled and walked off. He needed to sort his head out, he couldn't think straight. He just needed to be alone so he went to his office; he guessed this was how Michelle felt last night when she just needed time by herself to figure things out. He walked into his office and sat in his chair, there was no way he was going to work after everything that was going on. Chappelle knew Michelle wouldn't have killed Carrie yet he didn't want to help her just encase it ruined his reputation and this why Tony hated Chappelle. He only cared about other people when it was to his advantage. Suddenly the phone went. He swore if it was Chappelle he'd tell him where to go. He picked it up,

"Almeida," He said angrily.

"Tony, what's going on I just heard that Carrie's dead?" Jack asked and Tony was a little relieved it was someone he could talk to.

"It's all fucked up!" Tony yelled. He just couldn't hold back how frustrated it made him not being able to do anything.

"Tony what happened?" Jack asked and Tony put his head in his hand pressing the phone to his ear, "Tony,"

"Yeah, sorry," Tony said.

"It's ok," Jack said anxiously, he needed to know what was happening.

"They think Michelle killed her. I can't believe it they actually think she killed her. And Chappelle, the son of a bitch won't do anything to help even though he knows she's innocent. I don't know exactly what they're doing to her but they came down hard on me until I gave them my alibi and I know it'll be ten times worse for her!" He told Jack. Jack couldn't believe it after everything they had gone through and now this. He felt so sorry for them and wished he could do something, anything to help.

"Tony I'm so sorry. Why do they think it was Michelle? I thought she went back to your place?" Jack asked.

"I told her...I told her about Tim," Tony told him and rubbed his head, he knew there must be someway to prove Michelle's innocence but he just couldn't find it.

"How did she take it?" Jack asked and hung on for Tony's reply.

"Alright I guess. At first she freaked out just like I told you she would and she left but then she came back and everything was fine, she wanted to know about him and she's ok with it. I was just so relieved I hadn't screwed up my chance to be with her" Tony told him. That was the happiest thing he could think about, Michelle and he had finally got through all their problems but now this, "The thing is during the time she was gone Carrie was murdered," Tony explained to Jack.

"So that's why they think Michelle killed her," Jack said.

"Yeah and given her relationship with Carrie. Also she kinda warned Carrie before we left. Carrie was completely provoking her but you know how they twist everything," Tony explained while Jack nodded his head. He knew exactly what Tony meant.

"So what was your alibi?" Jack asked.

"Tim called and I spoke to him and Amy. I spoke to them around 1:30 so it kinda makes it impossible for me to get there unless I drove breaking every speed limit but there's a camera which covers my car park so they'd see me leave. They checked it out and I was released but they're still interviewing Michelle," Tony explained.

"I see," Jack said and Tony went over everything in his head trying to figure out a way to prove Michelle was innocent, "Shame she didn't stop at shop to buy anything. It would have shown up on her credit card records,"  
"Yeah but she left her bag at mine and that had everything in, she was only wearing her jacket," Tony told him.

"Well didn't any of the cameras have anything?" Jack asked.

"No. That's why they know it's someone at division or here because the security footage was deleted and you need your access card to…" He started but stopped.

"Tony," Jack said confused.  
"Yeah… her card…I'm such an idiot… that's it," He said piecing it all together.  
"What?" Jack asked again.

"You need your access card to get into any of the rooms like the one with the security camera data in it. But Michelle, Michelle didn't have her card because it was in her bag so she couldn't have done it! I mean not only that but you can't even get into the building or the car park without it so it makes it impossible for her to have done it" He explained already out of his chair, "Jack…" He started.

"Call me back," Jack told him and they both hung up. Jack hoped they would take Tony's word for it because if they asked for proof that Michelle didn't have her card then he stood no chance. Apart from that Tony had enough evidence to prove Michelle was innocent but Jack knew Tony would probably have to find away to prove her bag was at his place. Jack was actually surprised Tony hadn't thought about that before he ran off to tell them. Tony ran down the stairs and towards the room with Michelle and the agent in it.

Michelle just stared at the agent as he rambled on trying to frighten her into confessing. After Tony had come in she had gained strength and confidence and knew not to give in. The way Tony had told her he'd find away to prove her innocence made her really believe in him. She couldn't use words to describe how he made her feel it was just something so special and she knew no one else had made her feel like this.

Suddenly the door flew open and Tony ran in.

"What the hell are you doing?" The agent asked as he turned to face Tony.

"She didn't do it!" Tony yelled as the agent got up and walked over to him.

"I've heard this from both of you and there is no fucking reason you should interrupt my interview for this!" He yelled at Tony and pointed at the door for Tony to leave. Meanwhile Michelle just stared at Tony, she couldn't take her eyes off him, it was like they were fixed watching him which she wouldn't mind at all. She really just wanted to run into his arms but knew she couldn't.

"Well I can prove she's innocent," Tony told him and a smile crept across his face as he saw the terrified look go from Michelle's.

"What?" The agent asked, he couldn't believe it his two prime suspects both looked like they had alibis.

"There is no way Michelle could have gotten to CTU in time if she walked. It's a 20 minute drive to my house you figure out how long it takes to walk but I know you can't walk to CTU and back in the time Carrie was murdered…" Tony told him but the agent interrupted.

"She could have taken a cab," He said.

"You know there aren't many around at that time and anyway she couldn't have, she left her bag at my place and it had everything in it. She only took her jacket," Tony told him and they both looked at Michelle who was nodding.

"So what she left her money at your place she could have had money at CTU," He said.

"Yeah well you said it was defiantly someone from CTU or division because the security footage was deleted and you need your access card to get into any of the rooms. Well like I said she left her bag at my place and I know it had her card in it. Not only that but you need your card to get into the building or the car park and like I told you her card was in her bag so it makes it impossible for her to do it. I mean she can't exactly kill someone if she can't get in the building" He explained and Michelle couldn't stop herself from smiling, she couldn't believe Tony had done it. The agent didn't say anything but instead kept looking from Tony to Michelle.

"Is this true?" He asked Michelle.

"Yeah. I was so shocked when Tony told me I just grabbed my jacket and left I completely forgot about my bag," She explained while Tony rubbed his face he was just so relieved.

"Well if this is true then I guess your free to go except we have no proof only your word, "He told Tony and in that instance the smile went from Michelle's face and she started panicking again. He was right no one else knew she'd left her bag at Tony's and she knew they weren't going to just take his word for it. She looked at Tony and was surprised he still had a smile on his face.

"What?" She mouthed to him and he just winked at her.

"Actually there is proof. I told you the cameras in the car park cover the whole of the street. If you check them you'll be able to see Michelle leave and you'll see she doesn't have her bag. It's still exactly where she left it last night and you can check it if you want, it'll still have everything in it. And if you still don't believe me then you can check the logs to see if she used her card to get in the building around the time Carrie was killed which she didn't. I mean didn't you even check to see if she was in the building when it happened?" Tony asked and Drake looked as if he could kick himself. He had assumed like nearly everything else it had been damaged in some way and hadn't even bothered to check. He looked at Tony and knew he's messed up but didn't want to look like a complete idiot.

"I'll get someone to check it out," He said and tried to act as if he was still in control. He called in one of the other men and quickly told him to check it out. As soon as the other man left Drake turned to face Tony.

"I can't believe you didn't check that earlier. Are you incompetent or something?" Tony asked angrily.

"Look a lot of things were destroyed when the bomb went off. I didn't think the logs would be much use especially as half the equipment is damaged. I mean it doesn't tell you who used their card to get into different rooms, only in and out of the building, I just didn't think…" He started and Tony was sick of him trying to come up with an excuse for his stupid mistake. What was worse was that he hadn't figured this out before, he could kick himself for letting Michelle go through all of this especially when could easily have stopped it earlier. He cursed under his breath for being so stupid.

"That's it you didn't think! I can't believe you got this job especially if this is how you work! As soon as your man gets back then you can let her go!" Tony yelled and Michelle just wanted to run into his arms and kiss him. He'd kept his promise to her and she could never thank him enough. Waiting for the other man to get back seemed like forever. During the time none of them moved but Tony and Michelle both stared into each other's eyes.

A few minutes later a man entered and told Drake that Tony was right but he refused to believe it until he'd checked himself.

"Stay here I'll be back in a minute," He told them as he left. As soon as he'd gone Tony shut the door and Michelle did what she'd wanted to do for the last couple of hours. Tony was almost taken back with the shock of her running into his arms.

"Thank you so much," She told him and then kissed him. It was so passionate. Neither of them knew what to say so instead let their actions show how they felt. After a minute Tony pulled back and pushed Michelle's hair from her face.

"Tony…" She started but Tony put his fingers on her lips to stop her speaking.

"Michelle you don't have to say anything. In away it's kinda my fault you didn't have an alibi," He told her as Michelle tried to protest.

"It's not your fault," She said.

"You know what I meant. If I hadn't told you about Tim you wouldn't have left and…" He started but Michelle interrupted him.

"But I'm glad you did and I mean you did just saved my life," She told him and he laughed.

"Michelle I didn't save your life," He told her still with a smile covering his face.

"You did. I can't really picture myself in prison," She told him.

"Right," He said still a little confused, "Well as soon as were finished with all this I'm taking you back to my place," He told her.

"What about Chappelle? And work?" She asked.

"They can't expect us to work after all of this," Tony told her and she tried to smile but she really didn't want them to get into any more trouble. Eventually their luck would run out if you could call it that, "Look I'm the boss and I'm ordering us to take time off. If Chappelle doesn't like it then he can fire me," Tony told her reassuringly.

"Well in that case," she said and kissed his neck, "Oh,"

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's just…well if you don't mind could we stop off at my place first I don't really feel like wearing these clothes again," She told him and he smiled seductively.

"You know you don't have to wear anything," He told her and she laughed.

"Nice try," She told him and then the door opened. The agent walked in shutting the door behind him.

"Looks like your both in the clear," He said disappointedly.

"Try to sound happier for us," Tony said as Michelle took his hand.

"Does this mean we get to leave?" She asked.

"Yeah," He said and hung his head.

"Well let us know who did kill her and next time you try to intimidate someone make sure it's not Michelle or I'll inform Hammond about your incompetence," He warned him.

"Tony lets go," She said and he didn't argue at all.

They walked out the room hand in hand and headed to the exit but before they even saw daylight they could hear footsteps behind them and someone calling their names. They both turned round to see Jamie running towards them.

"Tony!" He yelled as he came to a halt in front of them.

"Hey, look I don't mean to sound rude or anything but what do you want?" Tony asked.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm always getting in the way and giving you bad news," Jamie told them.

"Your not getting in the way and bad news is apart of this job," Michelle reassured him. She couldn't understand how he could put himself down so much. He was defiantly one of the people she most admired because he was such a hard worker, "What is it?" She asked.

"I just wanted you guys to know how sorry I am about everything with Carrie," He said as he rubbed his face.

"Thanks," Tony said still firmly holding onto Michelle's hand, "We just want to get out of here as soon as possible,"

"Oh yeah, yeah sorry, I don't want to keep you," He said and Michelle could tell something was wrong. She looked and Tony and the disappointed look on his face told her he'd noticed it to.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Huh… oh nothing…nothing's wrong," He said unconvincingly. Tony hung his head; there was always something that got in the way when ever he and Michelle had a chance to be together.

"Come on Jamie," Tony said as he tried his best to sound concerned. On any other day he would be, Jamie was one of the best people he'd worked with but he really did have bad timing. Tony just wanted time alone with Michelle. He knew she'd accepted the fact that he had a son but he hadn't had time to tell her that in less then 2 weeks his son would be coming over to stay with him. The thing was there just hadn't been a good time and she needed to know, he had no idea if she'd want to meet him or just avoid him.

"Honest it's nothing," Jamie told them and both Michelle and Tony looked at him unconvinced.

"Believe it not we can tell when you're lying," Michelle told him.

"Yeah, look it's not that important, it can wait or I can go and tell that agent," Jamie said and as soon as he said agent both Michelle and Tony focused.

"Carrie," Tony said just as Michelle was about to.

"Do you know something?" Michelle added, they both knew he wouldn't have mentioned the agent unless it had something to do with Carrie's death.

"Jamie what is it? Do you know who killed her?" Tony asked, he needed to know and knew Michelle did as well.

"I can't say...not here," Jamie said as he kept looking round over his shoulder and Michelle noticed him becoming more and more edgy.

"Follow me," Michelle told both of them and she headed for one of the interview rooms. They both followed but Tony didn't get a choice not to as Michelle pulled him along. They entered the observation room and Michelle told Jamie to go in ahead.

"Tony," She said after Jamie had closed the door.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Look I don't think he'll be able to talk to both of us, he's obviously scared about something…"

"Or someone," Tony added and Michelle nodded.

"Look why don't you watch from here, he might find it easier to talk to me," She said.

"Why?" Tony asked, he knew he sometimes he got a bit angry but he thought anyone could come and talk to him about anything.

"I know him quite well and he's more likely to tell me," She said and Tony could see she was holding something back.

"Because…" Tony started for her.

"Because Lucy told me he had a crush on me," She explained and she could see Tony had become jealous. His face was starting to turn red.

"Well then…" He began but Michelle wouldn't let him finish.

"You know I can use that to my advantage. He's so scared and he just needs to tell us what he knows, it might be a bit intimidating if we both go in and he'll probably find it easier to talk to me. Look he knows something and is obviously freaked out about it. I think he's knows who killed her and if it's someone he knows then it's likely to be someone we know and if that's the case…"  
"Then we don't have a lot of time," Tony finished and knew Michelle was right.

"Especially if they find out he knows something," Michelle told him and Tony nodded.

"Ok, I'll watch from here but if he tries anything I'll be in there as fast as possible," He told her.

"Yeah, you might want to keep a look out chances are whoever it is, is still around and may get suspicious if they can't find any of us," She explained.

"Ok," He said and pulled her in to kiss her, "Be careful," He whispered in her ear and then kissed her.

"You to," She told him and walked into the next room.

Tony watched through the one way mirror as Michelle walked in and sat down opposite Jamie.

"What's going on? Where's Tony?" He asked.

"Tony's keeping a look out," Michelle told him and she could see he was becoming more frighten by the second.

"Why? Do you think… they might… they might try and kill me?" He asked with a terrified tone in his voice as he wiped the sweat from his face.

"No, look Jamie it's just a precaution. You need to tell me what you know," She told him trying to stop him having a panic attack or nervous break down. Jamie kept wiping his face and hands and Michelle could see he was terrified, not only that but it didn't look like he'd been trained for field work at all. He was so scared for his own safety.

"Are you sure?" He asked and even though there was no one else in there he still looked behind him. From behind the glass Tony watched intensely. 'Just get him to tell you' he kept whispering to himself. The thing was he was to busy staring at Michelle to notice the door behind him open and hear someone come in. The first thing Tony knew about this other person was the blow to his head. As soon as he felt the metal strike his head he knew he'd been an idiot not to watch the door like Michelle told him. He'd been too wrapped up in protecting her that now he couldn't. As he felt his eyes close he prayed Michelle would be ok.

"Jamie come on," Michelle said as she stood up going round to him. For a minute neither of them spoke, "You need to tell me. I can help. Look we'll make sure you're protected but you need to tell me what you know," Michelle told him.

"I know… I know who killed her. I was late going home, Chappelle had me do more paper work and I was heading to the car park… when," He stopped himself as he felt more sweat fall from his head.

"I saw him pass me… I didn't think much of it at the time because I didn't see her body but when I heard she was dead. The time it fits and he had something on his hands…" Jamie told Michelle as he rubbed his face again.

"What was it?" Michelle asked.

"I…I…I honestly didn't realise until today but it…it was blood," Jamie explained again rubbing his face.

"Who? Jamie who was it?" She asked him but she suddenly felt shivers down her spine as she heard the shot and the glass smash. Immediately she dived to the floor for cover. Suddenly all the thoughts came rushing through her head. Was Jamie ok? Who was it? Who were they aiming for? And the one that haunted her the most was Tony ok?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

_Sorry this took so long I live in London and it's been quite busy and as I was going into London the day of the bombs for work experience I've had a lot to do recently but now I'm on summer holiday so I have quite a bit of time to write. Although this could be the last chapter I post for some time as I'm going to Australia for 3 weeks next weekend. Thanks for all your reviews and please review this chapter if you have time._

Was Jamie ok? Who was it? Who were they aiming for? Was Tony ok?

Michelle lay on the floor face down while all the questions kept racing through her head. She needed to know if Tony was ok. If someone had managed to shoot from in that room it meant one of two things, either Tony was unconscious or worse. As she thought about this she felt tears welling in her eyes, she knew she had to focus and get through this. Quickly she turned her head to see Jamie lying on the floor with a new hole in his head and blood pouring from it so that answered her first question but was that who they were aiming for?

Michelle felt sick and she was scared. She turned to look round and saw the shattered glass but she couldn't see anyone else, she prayed that meant the shooter had gone. Quickly Michelle got to her feet, she needed help; she needed to know if Tony was ok. She crouched by the wall and was about to make a run for the door when it flung open revealing Chappelle, agent Drake and Luke all with their guns pointing in different directions. Any other time Michelle probably would have laughed seeing Chappelle actually handling a gun but laughter was the last thing on her mind. Luke was a close friend of Jamie's and as soon as he saw his motionless body on the floor with the extra hole he ran out covering his mouth with his hand.

Both Chappelle and Drake looked from Jamie to Michelle and then the broken glass still with their guns poised, ready to shoot anything that moved.

"What the hell happened?" Drake shouted at her.

"I don't know but the murderer is here the person that killed Carrie! Jamie knew who it was. He was about to tell me when he was shot," She said panicking; she could feel her heart racing and tears in her eyes and wasn't sure if she could move without being shot by Chappelle or Drake as their fingers wrapped tighter around the triggers. For a moment no one spoke and Michelle thought she might be able to move but then the silence was broken.

"We need a medic in here!" She heard Lucy yell from the last place she'd seen Tony. As fast as she could she got to her feet and ran into the room. Chappelle and Drake both just watched this was the last thing they needed. First CTU had been bombed and now they had a killer.

Michelle ran into the room her head was filled with horrible thoughts. She was praying Tony was ok but all she could imagine was his body lying motionless on the floor surrounded by blood just like Jamie. As she came to a halt she saw Lucy kneeling down beside him. She felt tears rushing down her face as she saw his unconscious body and the cut on his head and all she could think was that her fears had been confirmed.

Suddenly she saw him stir so she rushed down to be by his side. Tony sat up and looked around; his vision was fuzzy and he had to rub his eyes trying to focus but he could just make out Michelle and Lucy by his side.

"Tony," Michelle cried as she flung her arms around him. Tony almost fell back with the shock. The last thing he remembered was the excruciating pain as the back of a gun made contact with his head. Now all he could see was Michelle's hair as she wrapped herself around him. Lucy got out of their way and went to tell the medics to give them a minute.

"Tony are you ok?" Michelle cried.

"Yeah, a little dizzy and it feels like the worst hang over ever but I'm fine," He told her and she hugged him tightly. She didn't want to let go.

"I don't know what I would have done…" She started but Tony stopped her by kissing her.

"Don't ever think like that. You know me I'm a fighter," He said reassuringly as he wiped her tears away.

"Yeah I know," She said smiling at him.

"Michelle what happened? Do you know who killed Carrie? What did Jamie tell you?" He asked and he saw the tears welling in Michelle's eyes.

"He's dead. Jamie's dead," She cried and Tony her pulled her in close trying to comfort her. Dead? How could that have happened? CTU was supposed to stop innocent people being killed and now they couldn't even protect their own agents. Tony knew he needed to get Michelle out of there as soon as possible; he wouldn't be able to work if he thought she might be in danger. For a few minutes Tony just stayed holding Michelle close, he could hear everyone else running around. People were panicking and they were right to, there was a murderer amongst them and he honestly had no idea who it was.

"Michelle," He said and she looked up at him.

"Yeah," She said quietly.

"I think we should get up, I should go see the medics about my head," He said and as soon as he said it Michelle jumped up.

"I'm so sorry, I'm such an idiot," She said.

"Hey, you're not I just could do with some painkillers or something stronger," He told her as he rubbed his head, it hurt like hell but he didn't want to make a big deal about it. He could see that Michelle was still coming to terms with everything that had happened and worrying about him was the last thing she needed. She was emotional and had every right to be, she hadn't slept properly for the last couple of days, she'd lost close friends and needed time to mourn instead of being put under pressure. No one could make her work after all of that but then Chappelle wasn't everyone; compassion had never been something he could right on his C.V. If Tony had been left in charge Michelle would have all the time off she needed, he knew she needed to deal with everything but not at work that was just making it worse. He knew if he didn't have her to focus on he wouldn't have been able to cope. After all of this was over then all his emotions would come out but he didn't mind as long as it was only Michelle that was with him, she was all he needed to get through this.

"Come on," She said and they both headed out of the door. After they left the room the medics quickly came to check Tony out. Michelle just waited by the side for him to be finished, she didn't want to get in the way.

"You ok?" Lucy asked as she came to stand by Michelle.

"Yeah I guess," She said still staring at Tony.

"What about Tony?" She asked.

"He'll be ok," Michelle told her.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, she'd heard the shot and seen Jamie's body but no one had actually given her a straight answer so far.

"It all happened so fast, one minute we were talking and the next he was lying on the floor and…" She started but stopped herself she knew she wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"I'm sorry," Lucy told her, "I heard about everything with you and Carrie and now this. After all of this I hope you and Tony are really happy together. You guys really do deserve some happiness," She told Michelle.

"Thanks," Michelle said still with her eyes on Tony.

"What's going to happen?" Lucy asked. Michelle really hadn't thought about it but now she had to. Lucy was obviously scared, Michelle could tell from the tone in her voice. Michelle understood that and was slightly worried that she herself wasn't scared that she could have just been killed. She didn't understand why she'd been aloud to live but really didn't put much thought to it; she'd been more worried about Tony's safety then her own.

"I guess they'll lock us down. They know it's someone here and they're not going to let us go until they find that person," Michelle explained.

"So someone here killed Jamie…"

"And Carrie," Michelle added with her eyes still fixed on Tony.

"How do you know who to trust?" Lucy asked and looked to Michelle for reassurance that they'd be ok. Lucy had looked up to Michelle from day one, she was her role model and she wanted her guidance.

"You don't," Michelle told her as she looked at her. She didn't know what to say, someone here had just killed Jamie and Carrie and she had no idea who it was, the only thing she knew was that she couldn't trust anyone apart from Tony. Michelle saw Lucy was frightened so she tried to speak but didn't know what to say that wouldn't make things worse.

"That's not true," Tony said as he came to stand by them, they both just looked at him waiting to hear what else he would say.

"It'll be ok. They'll find who did it. Just continue with your work and if you think someone is suspicious let me know straight away. If you get scared then just come and talk to me. Look I'm sure everyone will be briefed shortly but for now just get back to work" Tony told her and Lucy nodded. She'd got the reassurance she needed so she did what Tony told her and went to get on with her work.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to tell her," Michelle told him; she knew she was still in shock from seeing Jamie being shot.

"It's ok, I just think we should get people to help us instead of scaring them off," Tony told her.

"Yeah," She said, "Guess we're not going anywhere,"

"They're not gonna let anyone leave until they find who did it," Tony said.

"Exactly," Chappelle said and they both turned round to face him and agent Drake.

"We're going to need your help," Agent Drake said.

"Why?" Michelle asked.

"Because you're the only people we know didn't do it," He told them.

"If you want our help you're going to have to do things our way," Tony said and they both reluctantly agreed after trying to negotiate another way.

"You'll have what you need but no one leaves, not even Michelle," Agent Drake said as he knew Tony would ask.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I want to catch whoever did this," She told them as Tony looked at her he knew she wasn't going to let him stop her working.

"Right. I need you to do exactly what I tell you. I want you to tell everyone if they find anything suspicious they come to me straight away, no one else but me," Tony told them.

"Don't you want them to tell us, half the things could turn out to be nothing," Drake said.

"No," Tony told him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I don't trust you," He explained and Drake looked pissed off but he knew if he was in Tony's position he'd do exactly the same thing, "Just seal of those two rooms and make sure no one, I mean no one goes in. Then get me the security footage for an hour before this happened." Tony told agent Drake.

"What places do you want it from? Corridors? The Floor?" He asked obviously unhappy that he was no longer in charge.

"Everywhere," Tony told him. The agent looked confused but did exactly what he wanted. Once he'd gone Tony turned to Chappelle.

"Tony what are you doing?" Chappelle asked.

"At the moment I don't trust anyone apart from Michelle and you," Tony told him, "I know you Ryan but anyone else is a suspect to me even that agent," Chappelle knew Tony must want something as he was being civil to him.

"What?" Chappelle asked.

"Bring Jack in. I need his help and I know I can trust him. At the moment we need all the help we can get because this person obviously knows what they're doing," Tony told him.

"Surely whoever it was would have been caught on these cameras," Chappelle said and pointed at the cameras trying to show off. 'Even now in the middle of a crisis Chappelle has to be in charge and think he knows best' Tony thought. This was exactly what had almost started a war a few days before.

"I'll bet you anything that the cameras were dark or it's already been deleted," Michelle told him before Tony got a chance to speak. Tony loved Michelle and she thought exactly like he did which made him love her even more if that was possible.

"Ok, anything else?" Chappelle asked.

"I need access to everyone's background records," Tony told him.

"You can already access that," Chappelle said.

"I know but I need to know everything about them not just what training they've got but full background. Look I need you to get me a full background compiled for everyone here" Tony told him.

"I'll talk to Hammond but it'll take a long time to convince him to give you all that information especially as you're going to want people over at division to get it," Chappelle told him.

"Just get Jack first and then work on that. We'll be in my office," Tony explained and Chappelle walked off.

"What was that all about?" Michelle asked, she knew something was up when Tony asked to see everyone's background information, she knew he already knew most peoples and it was really a waste of time compiling everybody's history because it would take to long to go through and it could easily be forged.

"To get Chappelle out the way," Tony told her as they walked to his office.

"Why? You don't think Chappelle's involved do you?" She asked.

"No it's just Chappelle will want to know everything and secrecy isn't really one of his specialities. I'm almost certain he'd find away to screw this up. We need to be clever if we're gonna catch this person, they obviously know what they're doing," Tony explained to her as they reached his office and he opened the door.

"So do you have any idea who it is?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No, did Jamie tell you anything?" Tony asked and Michelle made herself think back. What had he told her? All she could picture was his body lying on the floor. She made herself think back to before then, what had he told her? Tony could see she was finding it hard and he didn't want to push her.

"Michelle," He said as he went to hug her.

"No," She said as she pulled back, "He…"

"What?" Tony asked as he stood staring at her.

"Jamie kept saying he, I saw him," Michelle explained.

"So it was a man then but that doesn't really help at least half the people who work here are men. Did he say anything else?" Tony asked.

"No… I… He said that Chappelle made him work late and he was going to leave when he passed him. At the time he didn't think anything of it. He said the person had something on their hands, that he only just realised it was blood and that the time fitted. Then the last thing he said was that he knew who killed her. I yelled at him to tell me, if I hadn't then maybe he would have told me and…"  
"And then the person would have killed you," Tony told her, "You did your best," Tony told her comfortingly.

"But it wasn't good enough," She told him.

"Yes it was. It was my fault he was killed I was supposed to be keeping a look out but I was to busy watching you and Jamie," Tony told her.

"Yeah but now we have no idea it is. All we know is that it's a man and they work here but that doesn't help," Michelle told him. Tony could see she was blaming herself for Jamie's death.

"It does help and we know other things," Tony told her.

"Like what?" Michelle asked. Tony could see she'd already convinced herself that she was to blame and she wouldn't really listen to anything he said.

"Well we know is whoever it is, is an excellent shot," He told her.

"How come?" She asked.

"Well you were sitting opposite Jamie and you blocked most of the angles. You have to be a good aim to have hit your target when you're in a position like that," Tony explained and saw a terrified look come across Michelle's face. "What?" Tony asked.

"Tony I moved… I talked to Jamie for like 4 minutes after I moved… So if you got knocked out then whoever killed him waited until he was about to tell me their name until they shot him. It doesn't make sense why would they wait?" She asked panicking.

"Are you sure?" Tony asked.

"Yeah he didn't tell me any of that stuff until after I moved. Why would they wait?" Michelle asked and Tony could her hear her voice filled with panic.

"I don't know it doesn't make sense," Tony told her. He could see Michelle was becoming more and more frighten and he knew he was as well. They needed to think clearly, if they were scared then it would cloud their judgement.

"Maybe we need to look at all of this differently, we're probably missing something" Michelle said and Tony agreed, it was like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"So what do we know?" He asked.

"Carrie was killed early this morning and now Jamie," Michelle told him.

"But why?" Tony asked.

"Huh…" Michelle said.

"Why kill Jamie now it doesn't make any sense if he saw whoever it was this morning why didn't they kill him then? Why wait until now?" Tony asked.

"Maybe they didn't know he knew until now," Michelle said.

"Maybe but why kill Carrie?" Tony asked as he rubbed his face just like he did every time he was worried or nervous.

"I don't know," Michelle told him, "Maybe they knew her,"

"I don't think anyone really knew her apart from you," Tony told her.

"Well if they didn't know her why kill her?" Michelle asked herself.

"It doesn't make sense does it," He told her and Michelle shook her head. Tony was right to many things didn't add up.

"Is there any other link between Carrie and Jamie apart from their work at CTU?" Tony asked and Michelle shook her head.

"I don't think so but it's not even like they really worked together. We should check to see if Carrie knew anyone from before," Michelle told him and he agreed.

They both sat down at his computer and searched through the records to see if Carrie could be linked to anyone that worked at CTU. After 10 minutes of searching Tony sat back in his chair.

"It's not looking good," He said and rubbed his face. Michelle took his hand.

"You know you always rub your face when you're nervous," She told him.

"Yeah sorry," He said.

"Why? I think it's cute," She told him and he blushed, "You know I just can't stop thinking about how nervous Jamie was before he you know," Michelle told him.

"Yeah. I thought he'd handle it better, I mean I'm sure he hasn't had much field experience or training but I thought he'd be able to handle a life threatening situation better, isn't that what this job is all about," He told her.

"Guess it's different when it's your own life," Michelle said.

"Maybe but…" Tony started.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry," Tony told her. He got up and walked over to look out the window gathering his thoughts. Michelle followed him; she knew he wouldn't have mentioned it unless it was important.

"What?" She asked again.

"Michelle its stupid…I only just noticed it now, honestly it's nothing," Tony told her as he stared down at everyone trying to see if anyone was acting differently.

"Tony will you just tell me," She pleaded.

"It's just that…well I don't know, he was scared and he kept rubbing his face…and I presumed it was because he was sweating but he wasn't really. So why did he keep rubbing his face?" Tony asked as he turned to face her.

"Maybe he does it when he's scared or nervous like you," She said.

"Yeah but I…I've seen him scared and nervous before, after the bomb blast he was scared but he didn't do it," Tony told her.

"Yeah you're right," Michelle told Tony, she suddenly realised why nothing added up. Tony could see she had just figured something out, "Michelle," Tony said and looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking but she wasn't giving anything away.

"I've seen him do it before," She told him.

"When?" Tony asked.

"It can't be. I swear the more we know the less sense it makes," Michelle told him obviously scared.

"Michelle tell me," Tony said, "When have you seen him do it before?" Michelle took a minute shaking her head. She didn't want to believe it, everything was becoming so confusing.

"When he lies…" She sighed not wanting to go on but she knew she had to continue. Tony anxiously waited to hear what else she had to say, "You know when you lie some people have…like a sign…they do something, it could be anything from rubbing their face to touching their hair. Normally they don't notice it…and… that's his," Michelle told him.

"So what he was making the whole thing up," Tony said but Michelle didn't speak, she was an idiot why hadn't she realised this before? She ran over to his computer and he followed.

"Michelle," Tony said.

"I never checked to see if he was dead and nor did anyone else," Michelle told him.

"So, from the bullet hole in his head I think it's pretty safe to say he's dead," Tony said trying to calm her down.

"That's exactly what we're supposed to think," Michelle told him; she knew it sounded crazy but in her head now all made perfect sense.

"Michelle some people can survive being shot but unless there's some sort of miracle you can't have your brain splattered all over the floor and continue living," Tony told her, he had no idea where she was going with this.

"Yeah well like you said he's clever but I'm pretty sure you would have been better off saying he was a fucking genius," Michelle told him angrily and shook her head.

"Who?" Tony asked completely confused. Michelle turned to face him.

"That's why he was supposed to be shot in the head so we wouldn't check his pulse," Michelle told him as she accessed the security cameras. She pulled up the live footage from the room she and Jamie were in. They both looked at it closely and he wasn't there.

"Maybe he's been moved to medical," Tony said as she pulled up the live feed from the cameras in medical. There was no sign.

"You told no one to go in there but it doesn't mean someone can't get out. Tony Jamie did it. Jamie killed her," Michelle said.

"What?" Tony asked.

"He faked his own death so we wouldn't suspect him," Michelle told him.

"Look Michelle slow down why the hell would Jamie want to kill Carrie?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. There must be another link between Jamie and Carrie," She said and Tony just stared at her.

"Why would he do this? Why would he go to all this trouble? I mean you don't just fake your death," Tony told her.

"I don't know but he did it Tony. Why else would his body have been moved? Why else would he have lied and made up all that stuff? I mean why else would someone wait until he was about to say their name before shooting him unless it was all planed and he's still alive. He wanted us to think he was innocent and killed by someone else," Michelle explained.

"Michelle…" Tony started but she interrupted him because she knew she was right. Nothing really made much sense before but if it was all planned then it explained a lot of things.

"Tony I…you've got to believe me there must be another link between Carrie and Jamie," She told him. Tony looked at her and nodded, of course he believed her; he'd never really doubted her and was impressed at how quickly she'd figured it out.

"There is," He said and he looked in pain as he said it.

"What?" She asked.

"There is another link between… You. Michelle you're the link,"

"What do you mean?" She asked, she was frightened and Tony could see it.

"Jamie likes you and he'd do anything for you. He follows you round like a puppy. So what if he killed Carrie because he knew she'd been making your life hell, he thought you'd like him for it in some sick and twisted way. He didn't want to be caught so he made up some story…" Tony explained

"And then faked his death," Michelle finished, she could see where he was going with this and it actually sounded plausible.

"But how? He'd need help," Tony said.

"Then someone was helping him…," She said, "But who?" She asked as she looked at Tony his eyes were wide open and staring at the door.

"Luke" Tony said and she turned to see Luke standing in the door way pointing a gun at them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Here's chapter 10. It's a bit longer then the rest so enjoy!_

Luke walked in closing the door behind him.

"Close the blinds," He told Tony. Tony did exactly what he said; he was still coming to terms with everything. Luke and Jamie had killed Carrie and he could guess it was something to do with Jamie and Michelle but he didn't know exactly what or how Luke was involved.

"Both of you sit down and keep quiet," Luke told them as he came closer still pointing the gun at them. They both did as he said and looked at him; they were going to have to wait for him to make the first move especially as they still weren't completely sure what was going on.

"Luke why are you doing?" Michelle asked she needed to know what was happening.

"Just shut up and do as I say then you won't get hurt," He told Michelle. He then turned to Tony pointing the gun at his head, "But I don't need you so I may as well just kill you now," He told them.

"NO!" Michelle screamed although only for a few seconds before Luke grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth.

"I told you to shut up," He told her still pointing the gun at Tony.

"I don't think that's a good idea, if you shoot me everyone will hear and you'll never get out of here which is what you want," Tony told him and he nodded. He threw Michelle towards Tony who barely managed to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"If she speaks she gets hurt," Luke told him and took out his cell phone. Tony just held onto Michelle.

"You ok?" He asked and she nodded to afraid to speak.

"What do they want?" She whispered just loud enough for Tony to hear.

"I don't know," Tony lied; he already had a pretty good idea about what was going to happen.

"Jamie wants me doesn't he," She said and Tony nodded his head with tears welling in his eyes.

"Why?" She asked crying.

"I don't know his mind is twisted and he's got Luke to do as he says but he thinks he can be with you," Tony told her and he felt her shudder as the thought crossed her mind.

"You don't think he'd…" Michelle started but from the tears flowing from Tony's eyes she guessed.

"He killed Carrie because she was giving you a hard time who knows what he'll do," Tony told her.

"I'm sure it won't be dinner and a movie," She told him.

"It'll be ok, we've had worse," Tony told her and kissed her passionately. Jamie turned round to see them.

"Stop it!" He yelled at them and then went back to his call, "What shall I do with him? …yeah are you sure? ...I won't…yeah I'll be out in a few minutes," He said and hung up.

He looked straight at Tony and Michelle. Neither of them spoke but waited for him.

"Right do exactly as I say and you won't get hurt," He told Michelle. Michelle nodded but she knew she had to do something because as soon as they were away from CTU things would get a lot worse.

"Jamie's waiting in the car park in his car. Go down and when you get there he'll call me back. If you try anything then I'll kill him so you better be quick. If you take to long then I'll kill him and if you try to tell anyone I'll kill him" He told her.

"Why are you doing this?" Michelle asked she had to know.

"Jamie loves you and he is so much better then Tony why can't you see that? He just wants to be with you but you just ignore him and laugh at him," Luke explained.

"How does this involve you then?" Tony asked angrily.

"It doesn't concern you," Luke told him.

"Well surely I have a right to know," Michelle said assertively. Tony knew just like him she was completely terrified inside but they both had to be confident right now and not show it. Luke looked from one to the other trying to make his mind up.

"Jamie and I have been best friends for years. I mean do you know how many hours I've heard him complain and moan about you. This plan was the only way to stop him driving me insane. He loves you Michelle but you just ignore him and treat him as if he's nothing just like you treat me. You both think you're so much better then the rest of us, you don't even realise how much work we do because you're so wrapped up with each other," Luke explained.

"So let me get this right. You killed Carrie because she was making Michelle's life hell and you wanted to prove that what…" Tony asked.

"Jamie did it to prove how much he cared about Michelle," Luke explained.

"That's how you show someone you care about them? You're SICK!" Tony yelled at him. Michelle couldn't speak; it was her fault Carrie was dead.

"Shut Up!" Luke yelled as he hit Tony round the head with the gun causing Tony to fall to the floor. The blow to his head felt exactly the same as before except this time he didn't get knocked unconscious.

"No!" Michelle screamed and Luke came to hit her but Tony grabbed his legs pulling him to the floor. This was one of the only chances they'd have to escape so quickly Michelle went for the gun. Both Michelle and Luke scrambled for it and just as Michelle was about to pick it up Luke grabbed it and pointed at her head.

"Don't try it!" He told her. Quickly he turned round to see Tony on the floor still recovering from the blow to his head.

"Get over there," Luke told her and motioned to Tony with the gun. Michelle quickly crawled over to Tony and knelt by his side.

"You want to know why I'm doing this. It's because you treat me like complete crap, I work my ass off but get no thanks. Tony hardly does anything and is hailed as a hero! Jamie was right you don't see anything. After all he's done for you Michelle and you'd still rather be with Tony," Luke said.

"Well Tony's not a psycho!" She yelled at him. Luke clenched his empty fist and she could see he was gripping the gun very tightly his finger only a millimetre from the trigger.

"If only Jamie didn't like you so much. I'd be happy just to kill you both right here right now but no he has to take you out and show you what you're missing!" Luke said. Michelle just looked at him she had Tony's head on her lap and was stroking his hair. Tony was trying his hardest to stay awake but he was in so much pain. Suddenly Luke's phone went again.

"Yeah she's coming now," Luke said and hung up, "Get up," He said to Michelle.

"NO!" She said.

"I said get up!" He yelled at her pointing the gun straight at her head.

"Make me!" She told him assertively, she was not going to go anywhere without a fight.

"Fine!" Luke said and grabbed her hair pulling her up forcing her to stand.

"Michelle," Tony called out, he couldn't let her go he had to protect her. Luke pushed Michelle towards the door.

"Now go or do I have to start hurting him?" Luke asked. Michelle slowly walked towards the door.

"Michelle don't go," Tony yelled. Luke turned back to him pointing the gun at his head obviously not happy about his outbursts.

"Don't worry," She said as she checked her watch and then looked straight at Tony, "I'll be fine," Tony knew she now had a plan but he had no idea what and if he put much thought into anything it made the pain in his head unbearable, he was tempted to just let himself pass out but he couldn't until he knew Michelle was alright.

Luke turned round, "Get going and you better be quick or you won't see Tony again," Luke told her, "Remember I'll be watching," Michelle just tried to ignore him and the thoughts of what he might do to Tony as she walked down the stairs. As she walked across the floor she checked her watch again and just as she predicted as she passed her station she saw Jack enter. Straight away Jack saw Michelle and headed towards her.

"Michelle what's going on?" Jack asked as they both stopped in the middle of the floor.

"I can't talk now Jack but I know Tony really needs to see you," She told him and started to walk away. Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "Michelle wait," Jack said. He looked at her and then at Tony's office, the blinds were drawn, the only reason he'd ever seen Tony have the blinds closed was when he was with Michelle.

"I've gotta go Jack," Michelle told him. He could see there was something wrong Michelle was nervous, he could tell from the tone in her voice. Again she started to walk away.

"Michelle wait, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Just go and see Tony, he'll explain," She told him and headed off to the car park praying she hadn't taken to long and Luke hadn't realised what she was telling Jack. He had got the idea straight away, Tony was in trouble and Jack knew he would help. Michelle was so thankful that Jack hadn't taken to long to come in because if it was anyone else she would have had to spell it out to them but Jack knew exactly what he needed to do.

As fast as he could with out making it look suspicious Jack went up to Tony's office. Just before he opened the door he took out his gun, keeping it out of sight and made sure it was loaded, he was certain this wouldn't be resolved peacefully. Jack knocked on the door, "Tony!" he said acting casual as if nothing was wrong.

"Yeah come in," Tony said and Jack could hear he was in pain. Carefully Jack opened the door keeping his gun just out of sight. He walked in to see Tony in his chair with Luke opposite him. Jack was slightly shocked, there didn't appear to be anything wrong with him apart from the cut on his head.

"Tony what's going on? What happened?" Jack asked as he came closer in shutting the door behind him, and hiding the gun.

"Nothing, look why don't you wait down stairs and I'll come and find you in a bit once I'm finished here," Tony told him.

"Chappelle said it was urgent," Jack told him as his eyes scanned Luke.

"Look we've just got some information so the sooner you let us go through it the sooner he can come and talk to you," Luke snapped.

"Look Tony can I have a word in private," Jack asked he didn't know exactly was going on but he knew he needed to talk to Tony alone. Tony looked at Luke and then back at Jack.

"I'll be down soon," Tony told him. Jack stared at Luke who stared back at him; something was definitely wrong Tony wouldn't call him in and then just blow him off. For a second Jack broke his eye contact with Luke and saw Tony nod towards Luke's side. Jack looked down and could tell he had a gun.

Slowly Michelle approached Jamie's car trying to give Jack as much time as possible to free Tony. She knew she couldn't let Jamie take her and that she should run away but she couldn't, not until she knew Tony was ok. She walked as slowly as possible just waiting to hear Tony or Jack's footsteps coming to help her but there was nothing, nothing but silence. By the time she focused she was within a meter of Jamie's car but she couldn't see anyone inside it. Unfortunately she couldn't control her curiosity and moved closer trying to see if anyone was in there. Her brain was telling her to run, run and get help as Jack would have been able to free Tony by now but her legs wouldn't stop moving and before she knew it she was at the car.

She peered through the glass but there was no one there. For a moment she let a sigh of relief escape her mouth but then her brain started working again and she knew it was a trap, like she'd told Tony he was a genius.

"Get in," Jamie told her as she felt the gun hover by her head.

"How did…" Michelle started.

"Michelle I know you so well and you just can't help having to know everything. As soon as you couldn't see me you just had to look and find out what had happened to me," Jamie told her.

"So you knew I'd try and run," Michelle said.

"Of course. At the moment you still think you love Tony but I can prove that you don't, you just need someone to be there for you. Tony just happened to be in the right place at the right time but now I can be there for you," Jamie explained.

"You're wrong they'll find you! They'll stop you! Tony will stop you!" She told him.

"Tony's lucky I'll give him that but there's no way he'll find us," Jamie told her. Before Michelle could stoop herself she blurted out the only thing that may save her.

"They've got Luke, he knows where we're going, and he'll tell them you won't get far!" She yelled.

"Michelle I know I'm not stupid, of course I knew they'd get Luke but he doesn't know anything well nothing that will help," Jamie told her.

"But…" Michelle asked.

"I knew the only the way I would get you to come was if I could use Tony against you that's why I couldn't kill him earlier but like you said they've probably got Luke by now so we better leave." Jamie told her.

"NO!" She screamed, "There's no way I'm going anywhere with you,"

"Look I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to," He told her. Suddenly Michelle started crying, sure he was a genius when it came to avoiding being caught and making plans but he had one weakness, one weakness she could exploit, her.

"Tony it won't take long I just need a second," Jack persisted as he came closer to them. Again Tony looked to Luke. This had been going on for the past couple of minutes, Jack insisted he needed to speak to Tony immediately and Luke would get more impatient when telling Jack to leave.

"Why don't you just go and wait downstairs like he told you to?" Luke told him angrily and then turned back to face Tony. Quickly Jack crept up to Luke and pulled out his gun. Just as Luke was about to turn back to face Jack he felt the metal pressing against his temple.

"Don't move" Jack told him. Luke just stared at Tony, "Drop it!" Jack yelled at him. Luke didn't do anything but instead kept constant eye contact with Tony. He looked at the clock and then back at Tony smiling.

"I said drop it!" Jack yelled at him. Suddenly Luke's phone went.

"You're too late," Luke laughed and dropped the gun.

"What do you mean?" Jack yelled as he picked up Luke's gun.

"Michelle!" Tony exclaimed and ran to the door.

"Tony wait!" Jack yelled. Tony turned to face Jack, "Jamie's got Michelle!" Tony yelled.

"Here!" Jack said and threw him Luke's gun. Tony caught it and ran off to the car park. Jack wanted to follow and help but he couldn't leave until he secured Luke. He found some cuffs in one of the cupboards and cuffed Luke to the chair so he couldn't get out. As Jack ran after Tony he called Chappelle and explained as much as he knew. Chappelle wanted more information but Jack hung up and chased after Tony.

Jamie didn't know what to do; she'd just suddenly started crying.

"Michelle," Jamie said, "What's wrong?"

"It's just I thought you were different I can't believe you'd hurt me," She sobbed and it worked just as she'd planned, she couldn't believe how easy it was. Jamie can closer to her and put his arms round her so the gun was no longer an immediate threat. It made her feel sick that he was touching her but she had to bare it. She put her arms on his shoulder, getting herself into position and then with all her strength she thrust her knee into his groin causing him to wail in pain and drop the gun. She made to get it but he kicked it under the car still trying to get over the pain. Michelle kicked him again and then quickly dropped to the floor. She knew she had to get the gun as it would give her the upper hand. After what seemed eventually she grabbed the gun and pulled herself out from under the car.

Jamie was still taking deep breaths and not moving much. She knew she needed to just go back and get help so she did what her brain had told her to do for so long and ran towards the entrance to the office. Only inches from the door she heard Jamie telling her to stop. She turned her head and saw he had another gun pointing at her.

"Michelle I really don't want to hurt you but unless you come back right now I'll have to," Jamie yelled. Michelle didn't know what to do; maybe she could make it to the door maybe he wouldn't shoot her but she knew she couldn't go anywhere with him. "Michelle!" He yelled. Still she didn't move, "I'm sorry," he said and with that she heard the shot but before she could do anything she felt it pierce her skin and a second later she could feel warm blood pouring down her. Instinctively she used her hand to cover the small hole causing her excruciating pain, more pain then she'd ever experienced before. As she looked at her hand she could see it was already a new bright shade of red. The blood seemed to keep pouring out of her and before she knew it she collapsed on the floor.

Tony ran down the corridor he couldn't believe how long it had taken to get through the corridor, it seemed that everyone had taken that time to go and get coffee. He could hear Jack was right behind him as he entered the car park. There was no one there, deserted but he still had hope that Michelle would be there. Jack came to a halt just behind Tony. Tony tried everything to remember what Jamie's car looked like but he couldn't. He scanned the lot but there were hundreds of cars, it would take forever to check them all and what if Jamie had already taken Michelle then he'd be wasting time.

"Tony," Jack called. Tony suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at Jack; he was crouched down on the floor.

"What?" Tony asked as he came to stand over Jack and peered down to see what Jack had found, "Blood," Tony said, panic started coursing through his body. He looked forward and saw that the blood continued. Jack seemed to notice at the same time and stood up to follow it. They followed the trail until they reached the white line which outlined a parking space where it stopped except there was no car.

"He's hurt her," Tony said holding back his desire to punch something.

"We don't know that," Jack said trying to keep him calm.

"Of course we do why the hell would there be blood unless he hurt her. If she'd hurt him then she'd be here or she would have come back to get help! I swear when I find that some of a bitch I'll kill him!" Tony yelled.

"Tony clam down we just need to find out where he's taken her," Jack said and Tony nodded. A second later Tony ran back inside.

"Tony!" Jack called but Tony didn't stop so Jack ran after him. He was sure this wasn't exactly what his doctor had meant when he said take it easy. The most he was supposed to do was walk but Jack knew he could handle it. Tony saw Chappelle and ran towards him.

"Where is he?" Tony asked trying to catch his breath.

"First you tell me what the hell is going on. Jack calls me saying that Luke was going to kill you but he stopped him and tied him up in your office. Then he tells me Jamie is still alive and he has Michelle and that you've gone after him." Chappelle said angrily, he didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"Jamie killed Carrie because he likes Michelle he then got Luke to help him fake his own death so we didn't suspect him except Michelle figured it out. Luke held both of us hostage and told Michelle to go to Jamie otherwise he'd kill me, she did but she warned Jack on the way. Jack saved me and we went to find Michelle but he's taken her and there's a trail of blood, so she's injured. Now tell me where he is!" Tony yelled.

"Holding room 2," Chappelle told him and with that Tony was gone. Tony reached the door and was just about to enter when Jack and Chappelle caught up with him. Chappelle blocked the door.

"Ryan what the hell are you doing?" Tony yelled in outrage.

"You're involved, there is no way in hell I'm letting you in there," Chappelle told him and Jack could Tony was about to punch Chappelle so he stepped in between them.

"What if both Tony and I go in?" Jack asked Chappelle, "You know I'll break him quicker then anyone else,"

"Yeah but I worried if he'll still be alive after you're done," Chappelle said.

"Come on Ryan," Jack pleaded. Chappelle took a moment and didn't look happy.

"Fine but keep it professional!" Chappelle said as Tony and Jack entered.

They both stopped just inside the door and stared at Luke who was chained to a chair.

"I guess she's gone then, there's no way you'll find them," Luke laughed. For a moment Tony just stood staring at him but then he couldn't stop himself. He charged at Luke and punched him as hard as possible over and over again yelling at him until Jack finally managed to pull him off. He pushed Tony back against the wall until he stopped struggling.

"Tell me where she is you son of a bitch!" Tony yelled again at him.

"Tony calm down!" Jack told him. Jack looked at Luke just in time to see him spit a mouthful of blood on the ground. His face was bloody and Jack was sure he'd have a broken nose. Tony just stood against the wall, if he was alone with Luke he'd just beat it out of him but Jack wasn't going to let that happen. Jack walked over to Luke and knelt down beside him.

"Luke we don't have much time and I will do anything to get this information from you so your best option is to tell me where Jamie's taking Michelle now. If you don't then things will get very painful very quickly. Do you understand?" Jack asked and Luke nodded.

"Do you really think I'm gonna tell you?" Luke said.

"Luke you have no fucking field training, you're just a computer tech do you really think you can handle what we'll do to you?" Tony yelled. Luke didn't say anything.

"Luke I know people like you, you think you can take anything but you'll break very easily compared to me, Tony, even Michelle would take longer to break then you so I'll give you one more chance to tell me where she is," Jack told him but Luke just shook his head.

"Fine but just remember I don't have much time so I can't start off with the drugs because they'll take to long and I can't shock you because I need you to stay conscious and it'll take time to get set up so really the quickest way to do this will be to use what we have here," Jack told him.

"I don't care," Luke said trying to act tough but Jack and Tony could both see right through it.

"Tony," Jack said as he stood up.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"You got your gun?" Jack asked.

"I've got his," Tony said pulling out the gun and holding it out to Jack.

"Shoot him," Jack said calmly moving backwards out of the way.

"What?" Both Tony and Luke echoed together.

"Shoot him," Jack said, "In the leg,"

"What you've gotta be kidding you can't do this!" Luke screamed.

"Just watch me," Jack said as Tony raised his gun, took aim and pulled the trigger. He knew he'd hit his target as he heard Luke scream in pain. Luke winced which made more blood drop from his face. Jack walked back to Luke.

"Nice shot," Jack told Tony as he examined his handy work. Tony still had his finger resting on the trigger, he was so tempted to pull it again but he knew he needed Luke to tell them where Michelle was first. Again Jack knelt down by Luke who was still screaming in pain.

"Tell me where she is," Jack said calmly, he could see Luke wouldn't last much longer but Luke wouldn't say anything. Tony moved over and squeezed Luke's leg where the wound was.

"Tell me where she is!" Tony yelled but all Luke did was scream in pain again. Tony squeezed it harder causing blood to spill out of it. After a minute Jack pushed Tony's hand away to stop him.

"Call Chappelle tell him to put one of the kits in your car," Jack told Tony.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"We need to be ready," Jack told him. After a second Tony got up and did as Jack said. Sure he could probably break Luke himself but Jack was a field agent and even though he'd been a marine and had substantial time in the field himself Jack was the best at his job so he would do as he said.

"Luke this is only going to get worse but you can stop it all you've got to tell me is where Michelle is," Jack told him.

"I'm not telling you anything," Luke told him. Tony watched while talking to Chappelle on his phone. He saw Jack grab Luke's hand and start breaking his fingers one by one. Again Luke screamed in pain.

"What the hell's going on?" Chappelle yelled.

"Don't worry just put the kit in my car the keys are on my desk, leave the keys in the car and we'll be out soon," Tony told him and hung up. Jack looked at Luke he'd broken 4 of his fingers and he knew he was so close to breaking him but this just wasn't working, it was taking to long.

"Tony," Jack called.

"Yeah," Tony said.

"Shoot him again…in the other leg," Jack told him as he moved out the way.

"NO! No you can't do this!" Luke protested.

"Tell me where she is and I won't," Jack told him but Luke just shook his head. Again Tony raised his gun and took aim, he lingered a minute which Luke noticed; he couldn't stand the pain any more.

"Fine, I'll tell you, I'll tell you where she is," Luke said. Tony dropped his gun to his side and sighed in relief.

"Where?" Tony asked.

"He's taking her to 225 Elm grove drive," Luke said. Jack quickly wrote it down.

"What's there?" Tony asked.

"It was his parent's house before they died," Luke told him.

"Tony come on," Jack said and with that they both ran out towards the car park.

Meanwhile Michelle suddenly felt the car stop; she found it hard to open her eyes and knew she'd passed out. She looked down at her wound and knew it wasn't good, she'd lost a lot of blood, she couldn't believe how much. The seat and her clothes both contained her dry blood. She looked around and saw Jamie had pulled to the side of a road. She turned to the door but it was locked even if it wasn't she wouldn't get very far; she felt weak and knew she'd pass out again soon. Jamie was searching the backseat of his car for something. He pulled back a medical box and opened it up; he pulled out some bandages and pads. He then put the pads on her wound and she couldn't help but scream. The bullet had passed through her arm and she'd lost a lot of blood. She was sure it must have hit an artery. Jamie pushed the pads against her arm and then wrapped the bandage around it as tight as possible. He put the box back when he finished.

"Don't worry we'll be there soon, you can get cleaned up then," Jamie told her.

10 minutes later he parked the car and got out. He opened the door for her and led her inside. Inside the building he called the lift and pushed her inside then he pressed the 4 button. Michelle couldn't keep her eyes open but from what she did see she was sure she recognised the place where she was. Once the lift stopped he led her out and to an apartment door. There were two plants by the door. He bent down to the smaller on and lifted it up to unveil a small silver key. He picked it up and unlocked the door. Michelle entered first and as soon as they were both inside he locked the door. She looked around, she was becoming more conscious and she recognised the pile of plates in the sink, the books and magazines scattered around the living room and the unopened mail on the table. This was her apartment why the hell had he brought he here?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_Sorry it took so long but I've been busy with school, tests and other things also I wasn't really happy with this chapter but here you go I eventually finished writing it. So if you want more please review. Just need to know someone is reading. Sorry in advance for any mistakes (probably spelling or something, I always miss some). So anyways enjoy!_

Michelle took a minute just to make sure what she was seeing was right. This was her apartment, why the hell would anyone in their right mind bring her here, surely this would be one of the first places they would look for her wouldn't it? She turned to Jamie in time to see him pull the gun to her head.

"Don't worry Michelle you're safe," He told her. Safe! Safe was the last thing she was, to her being safe did not involve having a gun pointed to your head. She looked back at her arm, it looked better and she was sure it had stopped bleeding but then she was so weak she wasn't sure of anything. She needed help and as much as hated to admit she couldn't handle this on her own. When she was growing up she'd been very independent and learned to cope on her own. She had never really relied on anyone else before and she'd never needed anyone else either but now she did and there was only one person she really trusted to help her, Tony.

"Go clean yourself up," Jamie told her and pushed her into her bedroom. Once inside he started going through her wardrobe trying to find something for her to wear. She felt disgusting, just him being there, going through her possessions made her want to vomit but then she realised this gave her some time to figure out what to do.

Run! No she couldn't he'd catch her, she was weak and probably wouldn't even get to the door and even if she did he'd locked it and she didn't have her keys so there was no way she could run. That left her two options she could either fight him but she was almost certain she would lose that. He was too powerful, she had a gunshot wound and hadn't slept properly for days and there was the fact that he had a gun so that left her one option. She would have to try and keep him calm and from doing anything until some came to help her. This was the only time she was relying on anyone else but it wasn't just anyone it was Tony and she trusted him with her life but she didn't like the fact that she had no control over the situation.

"You can wear this," Jamie told her and chucked a dress over to her.

"You're kidding right," She told him and he moved over to her causing her to back away round the side of the bed.

"Michelle put it on!" He told her forcefully shoving the dress into her hands.

"NO!" She yelled and with that he hit her across the face causing her to fall to the floor. Quickly she curled up as he came over to her. She turned her back to him so she was facing the bed.

"Michelle I'm sorry but you are making this so much harder then it needs to be!" He told her angrily. She opened her eyes briefly but something she saw made her open them again.

"Michelle," Jamie said as he knelt down beside her. She couldn't let him see it, this was the only other way she may end this thing and if she was being honest with herself it was the only way she may make it out alive. She started to sit up purposefully putting her had out under the bed and coving the item. Jamie back off so she could get up giving her enough time to quickly conceal it under her clothes.

"I'll get changed," She told him nervously.

"See Michelle this doesn't have to be hard," He told her smiling at her. She wondered if somewhere in his twisted brain he thought this was going well.

"I'll go get cleaned up and changed in the bathroom," She told him and headed for the door to the bathroom.

"No," He said grabbing her arm and pulling her back. She felt the object move and thought it may fall.

"Come on Jamie it's an on suite bathroom and the windows are too small for me to get through. You can wait right outside the door. You don't want to see all the blood while I get cleaned up do you?" She asked and he shook his head causing Michelle to let out a sigh of relief as she realised the object she was hiding hadn't fallen out.

"Ok but don't lock the door," He told her.

"Fine," She said and headed to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. He sat down on the bed and waited, the gun resting on his knee. He knew they had all the time in the world. They would have broken Luke by now and he would have given them false information sending them off in the opposite direction. After they figured out they weren't at his parents house then they may think to check here but by that time he'd be gone and maybe Michelle would depending on the next few hours. The only thing was he hadn't realised that a few days ago when her brother had stopped by and stayed the night he'd dropped his phone and kicked under the bed. The phone that Michelle now had.

Even though Jamie had told her not to she had quietly locked the door. If he tried to get in she'd just say it was an accident as she usually did it. The truth was she needed some warning to hide the phone if he came in. She turned the water on and sat down on the side of the bath dialling the only number she knew would help.

"Almeida," He answered as usual. He didn't recognise the number, probably someone from division or CTU.

"Tony," She whispered.

"Michelle," He said causing Jack to face him, "Baby where are you? Are you alright..." Before he could finish she interrupted.

"I'm ok. Listen we're at my place. I don't know why but you've got to get over here fast. He's getting weirder and I don't how long until he…"  
"Shh," Tony told her, he didn't want her to think like that, "It's ok. You're gonna be fine, I promise," He told her and then turned to Jack, "Go to Michelle's place,"

"What? Why? I thought Luke said they were at his parents," Jack asked confused.

"He lied just go," Tony told him and with that Jack made a u-turn and headed to Michelle's place. He'd dropped Tony off there once when Michelle had left something at his place before. Michelle listened while Jack and Tony talked.

"Look Tony I pushed Luke hard and he broke, there is no way he was lying," Jack told him.

"Tony, Tony," He heard Michelle call.

"Yeah sorry. What is it?" He asked.

"He lied to Luke. He told Luke we were going somewhere else so that when you broke him you'd go there," She told him trying to get rid of some of the blood on her arm.

"Ok don't worry we're coming, Jack call Chappelle and tell him what's going on we're gonna need back up," Tony said and Jack got out his phone, "Chelle," Tony whispered.

"Yeah…" She said.

"You ok?" He asked quietly so Jack couldn't hear.

"Yeah," She said trying to reassure him.

"But we found blood on the floor…"  
"He shot me," She told Tony whose face turned white as he heard her speak.

"He what? I swear when I get my hands on him," Tony started.

"Tony please… It's just my arm I'll be fine," She told him.

"Ok….I love you, you know," He said.

"I know I love you too," She said quietly, "Look I don't have much time he thinks I'm getting changed. I found Danny's phone under my bed and he doesn't know I've got it. When he finds out he'll kill me," She told him.

"10 minutes," Jack told him.

"You here that Chelle?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," She told him, "Look I better go,"

"No just hide the phone so we can hear what's happening," Tony told her.

"But…where?" She asked.

"Anywhere sweetheart, just make sure he can't see it," Tony told her and with that she climbed up on the sink and hid it above the cabinet. She was about to get down when she realised this maybe the last time she'd speak to Tony.

"Tony you're the best thing that's ever happened to me…" She started but he stopped her.

"Don't speak like that I'm gonna come and get you. You are going to be fine you hear?"

"Yeah," She whispered almost in tears and got down. She then realised that she had to get changed and make herself look presentable quickly otherwise he'd know she was up to something.

Back in the car Jack made sure Tony had muted their side of the conversation and then started speaking.

"Chappelle said back up would be there in 20 minutes," He told Tony who suddenly came round to reality after talking with Michelle.

"20 minutes? You said 10!"

"We'll be there in 10," Jack explained.

"How?" Tony asked. He knew it would take longer to get to her apartment.

"Lets just say I'm not exactly sticking to the speed limits," Jack smiled and pushed his foot down on the accelerator, "Look Tony if we do this by the book then we should wait for back up before we go in…"

"Jack when have you ever done things by the book?" Tony asked causing Jack to smile.

"I thought you might say that but Tony we've got to do this properly you can't just go charging in or we'll all end up dead," Jack explained becoming more serious.

"I know," Tony told him and focused on the phone, he put it on speaker so they could both hear.

Michelle stood in the mirror, she'd done a good job of cleaning herself up she thought but there was no way she was wearing that dress. Her movement would become limited to walking and she stood no chance of getting away so she kept her blood stained clothes on.

"Michelle" Jamie called and both Michelle and Tony's hearts skipped a beat. She slowly went to turn the lock when he tried to open it.

"Michelle! Why the hell did you lock the door I told you not to!" He screamed at her. Quickly she unlocked it and opened the door.

"I…I" She started but he pulled her out and looked in the bathroom for what she was doing. He suddenly realised she wasn't changed.

"What? Why? Why aren't you changed?" He asked raising his voice so even though he was in the other room both Tony and Jack could here.

"I…I hate that dress," She told him hoping he would by her stupid excuse.

"Why?" He asked. Tony held his breath gripping the seat as he tried to remain calm. Jack was worried; she needed to have a convincing lie to cover up what she was doing.

"Cause it…it makes me look fat," She told him.

"It what?" He asked.

"It makes me look fat," She told him again.

"It…you're…not…" Jamie had no idea what to say there was no way he would ever call her fat.

"See you think I am," She cried as she sat on the bed.

"I…Michelle no you look amazing," He told her trying to calm her down.

"Then why did it take you so long to answer?" She asked crying again. Jamie had no idea how to even begin.

Meanwhile Jack turned to Tony, "I think she'll be ok," Jack told him and smiled as they both listened to Jamie's attempts to make Michelle think she wasn't fat. Tony sighed. Only five minutes until they were there and the way Michelle was going Jamie would be begging her to believe she wasn't fat by the time they got there. She was so amazing to make all of that up just like that and he couldn't help but think after this he'd never want to let her out of his site again. Tony was finally starting to relax as he heard Michelle cry for the forth time about how her hair was a mess and how the dress made her look bigger then an elephant. Suddenly he heard a beep and prayed it was on their end but his stomach was flipping telling him it wasn't.

Michelle had heard it too and had hoped that with her crying Jamie wouldn't notice but he stood up straight away and headed to the bathroom as it beeped again.

"Shit!" Tony yelled punching the dash board.

"Michelle," Jamie yelled as he walked out holding the phone. Michelle jumped up off the bed and backed up to the bed side table opposite the bathroom. Jamie walked closer holding the phone out.

"What did you do?" Jamie yelled again. Tony and Jack listened intensely they knew he had the phone as his voice was so loud.

"I…I" Michelle started but Jamie pulled out his gun. Both Jack and Tony heard him cock the gun.

"Michelle…why? What? You called him didn't you," He yelled. Still she said nothing.

"2 minutes," Jack told him but that didn't help. Michelle lunged for Jamie and started fighting for the gun; it was the only way she thought she could get out of this. If she didn't fight then he would kill her.

In the car they listened and could tell they were fighting. Tony had enough of keeping quiet and started yelling in the phone, "Michelle!" Suddenly they heard it; it was something neither of them had imagined. There was a shot and then the phone went dead. Tony carried on yelling hoping for some sort of answer.

"Tony there could be any reason the phone went dead. It was beeping because the battery was dying," Jack tried to reassure him.

"Yeah but there was a shot before," Tony told him. The next 2 minutes were the longest of Tony's life. Hundreds of different scenarios played in his head but the one that stuck in his mind was him finding her lifeless body on the floor.

"Tony we're here," Jack said as the car pulled up. He jumped out and made his way to her apartment pulling out his gun on the way.

Once outside the door they took up their positions. Both crouched down on either side.

"Tony," Jack warned.

"I know," Tony said even though all he really wanted to do was run inside and find her.

Jack signalled Tony to cover him as he stood up and kicked the door in. Carefully Jack moved into the apartment. He crouched behind the sofa and Tony followed. They did a sweep of the living room and then Tony signalled Jack to the bedroom, the door was closed and Tony knew this was it. She was in there but he didn't know if she was still alive. Slowly Jack turned the handle and peered through the door, gun ready to shoot. He moved in and couldn't see anything. He moved further in and Tony followed he didn't know if he should be relieved or worried that she wasn't here.

Jack continued to the bathroom and stood up putting his gun away as he went in.

"Jack?" Tony asked.

"Here," Jack said. Tony rushed over and looked pass Jack to the floor to see the body, blood surrounding it.

"Oh my God," Tony said bending down and feeling for a pulse. He turned to Jack and shook his head. As he looked passed Jack he saw her huddled in the corner by the side table still holding the gun. He got up and ran over to her as Jack double checked to make sure Jamie was dead.

"Chelle," He said as he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

"Tony," She said hugging him back as tightly as possible. Tony kissed her cheek as Jack came out and shut the bathroom door, Michelle didn't need to see Jamie even though he was sure she had been staring at him for the last 5 minutes. Tony cupped her face and turned it to face him.

"You ok?" he asked her as he checked her for any injuries.

"I'm alright," She whispered.

"God Chelle when the phone went dead I thought…I thought that I might have lost you," He cried and she pulled him closer.

"It's ok it's over. Tony…"

"Yeah," he said and looked up at her to see tears in her eyes.

"I really thought he was going to kill me," She cried as he brought her head into his chest stroking her hair.

"I know I didn't realise how much I loved you until I heard that shot," More tears fell from his eyes as he spoke. Michelle couldn't speak so instead she grabbed his face and pushed her lips into his. He returned the kiss straight away and forgot what he had been saying. Just as they finished Jack came over to them.

"Paramedics are on their way, they want to take you both to the hospital to get checked out," Jack told them.

"Jack I'm not hurt," Tony told him.

"I think the cut on the back of your head says different," Jack told him which made Michelle smile, "and since this is the second time today you've got a head injury they want to check for concussion and stuff,"

"Fine," Tony agreed and then went back to Michelle's arm, "You got a first aid kit?"

"Yeah in the bathroom," Michelle told them. Tony went to get up but jack put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"I'll get it," He told them and headed to the bathroom. Michelle just sat while Tony and Jack fussed over her arm, she didn't know why they were making such a big deal about it, and she felt fine now just a little tired. She started letting her eyes close and only just managed to open them for a few seconds before they closed again. Both Tony and Jack noticed but they couldn't let her rest yet, not until she had been checked out by the doctors.

"Chelle…Chelle," Tony called stroking her face with his thumb.

"What?" She asked focusing on his face.

"Just stay awake a little longer until they're sure you're ok," Tony told her and she nodded not having any spare energy to do argue.

"Done," Jack announced. They both looked at her arm, it looked a lot better then Jamie's attempt at bandaging it.

"Tony, Jack," They knew the voice all to well.

"In here Ryan," Jack called and stood up to greet him. Michelle looked past Tony to see Ryan and a couple of others from CTU walk in.

"Michelle are you alright?" He asked and Michelle actually thought he sounded concerned.

"Yeah," She told him resting her head on Tony shoulder.

"The paramedics are here," One of the others informed them. Michelle made to stand up but before she could Tony picked her up and carried out of the room.

"Tony what are you doing?" She asked wrapping her arms round his neck.

"Making sure you're safe," he told her and carried her through her apartment.

"You really are something Tony Almeida you know that," Michelle told him and kissed him passionately causing him to stop in the hallway.

Meanwhile Chappelle was still standing in shock from seeing two of his workers showing affection.

"Ryan," Jack called for the forth time.

"Yes," Ryan replied.

"You coming?" Jack asked picking up a bag.

"Yes I just need to call Brad and tell him something," He said pulling out his phone.

"What that Tony and Michelle are a couple?" Jack asked.

"He's not going to like it," Ryan told him.

"And you don't either but you know they are both professional and won't let anything jeopardise the job," Jack told him.

"What do you want Bauer?" He asked.

"Why don't you just give Tony and Michelle some time before you inform division and they have to explain their relationship to Brad," Jack said.

"No he needs to know straight away. I don't think they should be working together," Chappelle explained.

"For once couldn't you do something for someone else?" Jack asked which earned him an angry look from Ryan.

"I will call division and inform them of the situation once I know Michelle is alright but then they will both have some explaining to do. No one is in favour of office relationships," Chappelle told Jack.

"You know this is your choice," Jack informed him.

"What are you talking about Bauer?"

"Well if you call division and tell them about Tony and Michelle's relationship they will ask for a transfer for one of them or fire one of them…"  
"Your point being?" Chappelle asked.

"Well you could tell them that and also inform them of how well they work together, that you are sure they won't let it affect their job and that they were the ones who helped stop this country going to war," Jack told him, "That way division may rethink getting rid of one of them and it would take the stress of Tony and Michelle if they didn't have to be involved and could just get back their normal jobs,"

"Give me one good reason why I should do that?" He asked.

"Well because you actually have a heart somewhere in your body," Jack said smiling causing Chappelle to become more angry, "Or you know if they both keep their jobs they may rethink the whole arresting Michelle and accusing her of killing Carrie incident."

Chappelle was thinking and Jack knew this would work, "Also they may forget that your incompetent friend forgot to check the security logs to see if Michelle was in the building when Carrie was murdered," Jack said.

"That was his mistake not mine,"  
"No you should have checked and kept an eye on him, you see you could even get demoted for something like that and I know President Palmer would be very unhappy to hear about it," Jack smiled knowing Chappelle couldn't get out of it.

"I'll talk to Hammond see what I can do," Ryan told him.

"I though you might," Jack said and walked out the door.

_Hope you liked it. I've still got ideas to carry on the story as she hasn't met his son yet and I promise it will happen soon so let me know if you want more. Also the next chapter will be up a lot quicker. Hopefully the end of this week if not sooner so check back._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Thanks for all your reviews. Took me a bit longer then expected but here you go hope you like it._

Tony rode with Michelle in the ambulance refusing to be treated until he was sure she was ok while Jack followed in Tony's car sulking like teenager because he had to drive Chappelle.

"Bauer have you ever heard of speed limits?" Chappelle asked grabbing onto his seat even tighter.

"Yes but if I don't put my foot down then we'll never keep up," Jack explained.

"Bauer it's an ambulance you're not supposed to keep up with it," Chappelle yelled.

"Look I just want to make sure that Tony and Michelle are going to be ok," Jack said as he sped through the lights.

"That was red!"

"No it was changing to red," Jack snapped continuing his high speed pursuit of the ambulance.

"Bauer slow down right now!" Chappelle yelled, "I'd actually like to arrive in one piece,"

"Yes sir," Jack moaned reducing his speed. Suddenly Chappelle's phone went Jack listened intensely trying to hear what was being said.

"Thanks for getting back to me so soon Brad," Chappelle said while Jack sighed. The one person you did not want dealing with this was Brad Hammond but if you had Chappelle and Hammond working together it was like signing your own resignation.

"Yes…she's on her way there now…Almeida's with her…yes that's right. I know I'm not happy with it either…you thought he would have learnt with Nina…" Chappelle said carrying on his conversation as if he were alone. Jack suddenly realised that his and Tony's relationship with Nina had been more then just gossip at the office; by the sounds of things even the higher powers seemed to be getting a good laugh out of it.

"…transfer…well I don't think it will be necessary. We could give them a trial period and…yes sir exactly what I was thinking. I'll inform them of the decision…they'll be debriefed as soon as they've been given the all clear. I'll tell him," Chappelle said and hung up.

"So," Jack asked.

"We're going to give them a trial period if they don't let their relationship interfere then they'll be allowed to carry on working together but if they make any mistakes then one of them will be moving," Chappelle explained and Jack smiled, at least this should help a bit but no doubt even if everything went smoothly they'd still be hearing something from Hammond or Chappelle.

Tony held onto Michelle's hand as the paramedic continued to work around him.

"Tony why don't you just let them take a look at your head?" Michelle asked again but she just got the exact same reply as before as he shook his head.

"No, look I just want to make sure you're ok then they can look at me but there's not even much point," Tony told her.

"Tony you've been knocked out two times today and you don't think there's anything wrong with that?" She asked.

"Sweetheart I was only knocked out once the other time I was just…"  
"Hit round the back of the head with a gun," She finished.

"Yeah," She hated how stubborn he was although she did like the fact that he was only doing this for her.

"Come on I'll be fine, you know me," He told her reassuringly and kissed her hand.

"Fine but when you get concussion or brain damage or something…"  
"You told me so," He smiled at her which she returned. He couldn't believe how well this was going. They had only really been going out for well a day or two if he was honest but he already knew exactly how she thought and how to make her smile, God he loved that smile. When he looked back she was no longer smiling but instead looked in pain.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Never been shot before though," She told him looking down at her arm.

"Hey you'll be fine they've just gotta fix your arm up," Tony told her.

"Yeah but…" She started but stopped to pull Tony's head closer so the paramedics couldn't hear, "Never had an operation before either," she whispered.

"You scared?" He asked.

"Maybe a little," she confessed. Tony couldn't help but think that the only reason she was being so honest was because of the drugs the paramedics had given her.

"Don't worry I'll be here the whole time," He tried to reassure her kissing her quickly.

"Ok just promise me you'll get your head checked out,"

"Promise," He told her kissing her again, "Hey look I know you probably don't want to talk about it but what happened with Jamie?"

"I shot him. He was pointing the gun at me and I thought he was going to kill me so I went for it and well it's all blurred but I managed to get it and push him away. He tripped over something and fell into the bathroom. He was about to get out the other gun so I shot him," Michelle told him but wouldn't make eye contact with at all while she explained what had happened.

"You did well," He told her not sure what else to say. What she had done was right in his mind she had no other choice but to kill him.

"No I didn't I killed him," She said still making sure she didn't look at Tony.

"This is the first person you've killed isn't it," He said. And she nodded still focusing on anything but him, "It's ok to be upset, I felt so cold after the first person I killed but it was the right thing to do. You didn't have any other choice," He tried to reassure her. He put his hand on her check and forced her to look at him.

"It'll be ok but you need to talk to someone about how you feel," He told her.

"Ok," she whispered.

"It will help," He said and kissed her.

"Promise you're going to be here when I get out of theatre," She said.

"Where else would I be," He told her stroking her face with his thumb.

"We're here," The paramedic announced and a few seconds the doors were opened and Tony was pushed out the way to get to Michelle. He quickly tried to follow but one of the nurses stopped him.

"Can't I go with her?" He begged not wanting her to be alone.

"No she's going straight to surgery so they can fix her arm and anyways you need to have your head checked out," She informed Tony trying to see his injuries.

"Please can't I just…" Tony started but was stopped.

"Sir I promise I'll keep you informed but you need to get yourself checked out," She told him.

"Ok fine…just let me know when she's out," Tony reluctantly agreed.

"You'll be the first to hear anything," She told him as she ushered him inside to a cubical.

Michelle couldn't really tell what was happening, they had told her something about an operation and some other things about what was happening but all she was thinking about was Tony. She couldn't help herself, he had been so supportive of her today and she couldn't believe how strong he was being. He must be so tired from the day of the bomb and stressed out from Chappelle breathing down his neck about everything but before she knew it the drugs they had given her had taken effect and she had fallen asleep.

"Miss excuse me miss," Tony said trying to grab the nurse's attention.

"Yes," She said obviously annoyed.

"Is there any news on Michelle, Michelle Dessler?" He asked.

"No Sir but as soon as I know anything I'll tell you," She told him impatiently, "The doctor will be here soon so just relax," She said and ran off to deal with the drunk in the corner who had decided to redecorate the walls. Relax, yeah that was easy when one of the people he cared most about was in surgery after being shot.

"Tony," Chappelle said and walked up to him with Jack who looked as though he may hit Chappelle.

"Where's Michelle?" He asked.

"In theatre," Tony told them.

"Why?" Chappelle asked.

"Because she was shot Ryan! They've gotta fix her arm," Tony explained.

"Ok well when she's out I'll need her to be debriefed and as soon as you're finished here then you need to come back to CTU to be debriefed and then we need to talk," Chappelle told him.

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow? Michelle has been through more today then most people do in a life time and it's not like she'll be feeling up to answering someone's questions and I'm not leaving her," Tony told him.

"Fine Michelle can be debriefed tomorrow but unless they decided to admit you as soon as you're finished here I want you back at CTU," Chappelle told him.

"What? Come on Ryan! Look at the time," Tony said showing him his watch, "See 7:02pm, I finished work 2 minutes ago,"

"Almeida you know we don't stick to time so as soon as you've finished your crap excuses then you can get yourself back to CTU and be debriefed," Chappelle explained.

"What if I have concussion and can't remember anything?" Tony asked.

"Then I'll get you a doctor," Chappelle told him ignoring Tony's complaints.

"Excuse me," Agent Drake said, stepping into the cubical.

"Oh you've gotta be kidding," Tony yelled.

"Listen agent Almeida I know I'm probably the last person you want to see but…."

"Well at least you got one thing right today," Tony said.

"Almeida shut it," Chappelle yelled.

"But as I'm still in charge of case I'd like to talk to you and Michelle,"

"It's Miss Dessler to you," Tony corrected him.

"Agent Drake can I have a word in private," Chappelle asked moving out of the cubical. Both Tony and Jack watched as they moved down the corridor arguing.

"I swear it's like dumb and dumber," Tony said causing Jack to laugh.

"But which is which?" Jack laughed.

"Too hard to say,"

"So is Michelle gonna be ok? Chappelle didn't really give me much of a chance to ask,"

"Yeah I think. I mean she's only got a gunshot wound to her arm so it's not too serious…compared to what could have happened but I think she's still in shock about Jamie," Tony said.

"Well let me know if there's anything I can do," Jack told him

"Jack you did enough today," Tony told him.

"Hey I kinda owe you guys my life so I'm happy to help in anyway," Jack explained and reached into his pocket, "Which reminds me, you left your phone in the car and this guy Sam called about watching the game round yours tonight so I told him what happened and he said he'd call the others and explain that it's cancelled. Hope you don't mind,"

"No thanks. Just…what did you tell him happened?" Tony asked.

"Basically something at work had gone wrong and you were in hospital but you would be fine. Then he said that he'd come round later to check on you but I told him about Michelle and I said I didn't think you'd be leaving her side since you two were together and that it was likely she'd be kept in," Jack explained.

"And…" Tony said knowing that after explaining how wonderful Michelle was to his best mate and telling him hundreds of time that she'd never feel the same way he would have said something else when he found out they were going out.

"I think his exact reaction was at last! Just wait till I tell everyone," Jack told him reliving his call to one of Tony's more enthusiastic friends.

"Well that sounds about right," Tony smiled.

"Oh also Tim called about 17 times," Jack told him as he handed Tony his phone.

"What did he say?" Tony asked.

"Wanted to talk to you about something, he wouldn't tell me anything more. I told him you were on your way to hospital but you'd be fine. I didn't say anything about Michelle though, didn't know what you'd told him," Jack explained.

"Nothing. Guess I should tell him about Michelle," Tony said.

"Yeah anyway you should probably call him soon as his last call was just as we walked in," Jack said.

"Yeah ok, can you keep a look out?" Tony asked, "I don't think the nurse likes me very much,"

"Sure," Jack said and turned to make sure there were no nurses around so Tony could use his phone. Tony pressed 1 on speed dial and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello," Amy said tiredly.

"Oh hey it's me is Tim there?" Tony asked.

"Where else would he be?" Amy asked sarcastically.

"I dunno at his mates, school…"  
"At 1 in the morning?" She asked.

"Oh shit sorry, forgot about the time difference," He told her.

"Don't worry but he's sleeping so can you call back tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yeah sure I just thought he needed to talk to me as he called me like 17 times and it can't have been more then 20 minutes ago," Tony told her.

"He what?" She asked.

"I don't know I was in the ambulance, Jack said he called," Tony explained, "Hey what is he doing up at this time doesn't he have school tomorrow,"

"No," She said angrily.

"No as in he's got a day off or no as in…"  
"He's been suspended," She finished.

"Ah so what's he done?" Tony asked.

"Fighting again," she said.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Great. My son has decided to get in a fight the day I was supposed to show the director around our new office. So imagine my delight when I got called away right in the middle of it to come and spend 2 hours talking to his head teacher about why she shouldn't expel him," She told him angrily.

"Sorry," Tony said.

"It's not your fault…it's just sometimes I swear I could kill him," She laughed.

"So why exactly did he do it?"  
"He wouldn't tell me, said I wouldn't understand and his head teacher's explanation was more useless then a 3 year olds," She explained.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"Basically said Tim started it for no reason and I know that's not true," She told him.

"Right so who exactly did he have a fight with?" Tony asked.

"Oh I forgot this is the best bit," Amy told him.

"I don't think I like the sound of this," Tony said

"Yeah well it was your lovely nephew," Amy told him.

"Which one? Kyle?" Tony asked.

"Yeah,"

"What the hell is he playing at? Kyle's 2 years older and I thought they were good friends,"

"So did I but I guess not. Anyway your sisters spoken to Kyle and I've spoken to Tim but neither of them will say anything," Amy explained.

"So why's Tim calling me?" Tony asked.

"Probably wants to come and stay with you a week earlier," Amy told him, "Escape from his evil mother whose gonna make his life a living hell,"

"How you gonna do that?"

"Ground him for 2 months and this time I'll explain to him that grounded means that he will not be leaving the house for anything apart from school not even football," Amy explained.

"He's really going to hate you," Tony told her.

"Yeah well he should have thought about that before he got into a fight which could get him expelled. Oh and don't worry he's still coming to you for two weeks but after that he won't be seeing anything but school and his room,"

"Yeah well I'm sure I'll put him off the idea of coming early," Tony told her.

"Why's that?"

"Cause me and Michelle are kinda dating,"

"Kinda?" Amy asked.

"We are,"  
"Took your time. The months I've heard you go on about this wonderful woman, the most amazing person you've ever met…so when did you ask her out?" Amy asked.

"I didn't," He said.

"So you're telling me you made her make the first move?"

"I didn't make her do anything," Tony protested.

"Sure about that? Not like anyone would make a move on you unless they were made to," She laughed.

"Thanks Amy makes me feel so much better," He told her sarcastically, "And by the way it would work a lot better if we didn't use to date,"

"Hey I was young and naïve," She laughed, "But honestly I'm really happy for you. Just as long as you don't let that stupid bitch Nina ruin your life," She told him.

"Thanks for the advice," Tony told her as he remembered the countless times Amy had told him to just ask Michelle out and forget about Nina. Amy was more like his best friend then anything else. After they had found out she was pregnant with Tim she had decided to move back to England so her family could help out but she told Tony he could be as involved as he wanted which of course he did. Since then their relationship had been over but neither of them minded as they preferred being friends. They got on well and had always been honest with each other about people they were dating so it wouldn't affect Tim and they would both tell the other what they thought. Tony could still remember when Amy had met Nina and she had told Tony she didn't like her. She was probably the only person who hadn't fallen for Nina's tricks. After she found out about Nina she'd tried to help him but he didn't like to talk about it and instead had buried himself with work and pushed her away.

"Hey did you say you were in a hospital, my brains not exactly working considering what time it is," She told him causing him to laugh.

"Yeah I am,"

"Please don't tell me you've been fighting. I mean how am I supposed to use you as an example to Tim if you go around fighting?"

"I'm here for Michelle,"  
"Michelle why? What happened?" She asked.

"She was shot,"  
"Oh my God is she ok?" Amy asked.

"Yeah she should be fine," Tony told her.

"How did it happen?"

"I'll tell you another time when your brains working. It's along story," He told her.

"Yeah sure just call me whenever but not at one in the morning if you don't mind," She said.

"Yeah look I've gotta go soon so do you want me to speak to Tim?" He asked.

"Go for it but don't be nice to him, he's being punished until he comes to stay with you" She explained.

"Hey he's gonna hate me enough when I tell him about Michelle so you be the evil parent and punish him,"

"Fine I'll get him," Amy said and Tony listen as she called Tim down yelled at him for being up so late and handed him the phone.

"Hey mate," Tony said.

"Hey,"

"You called about 17 times so what was the big emergency?" Tony asked but Tim didn't answer, "Your mum told me about the fight,"

"Oh," Tim said.

"You gonna tell me what it was about?" Tony asked.

"Nothing" Tim told him.

"So you're telling me you had a fight with Kyle who was your best friend for God knows how long for no reason,"  
"Yeah," Tim whispered quietly.

"You know it was stupid?"

"Yeah,"

"He's two years older and quite a bit bigger then you," Tony told him.

"Yeah I know but he deserved it,"

"So now he deserved it?" Tony asked.

"No…well…" Tim started.

"Why don't you just tell me?"  
"Because you'll tell mum and…"

"I promise I won't tell mum," He told him.

"It's nothing," Tim told him, "He just deserved it,"  
"So you started it?" Tony asked but Tim didn't reply, "I take it from your silence that you did,"

"Look you wouldn't understand and anyway mum's already grounded me for 2 months so what's the point," Tim moaned.

"You know your mum had a very important meeting today?" Tony told him.

"Yeah I know but it's not like I planned Kyle to…" Tim started but stopped as he realised what he was saying.

"To what?" Tony asked.

"Nothing. Doesn't matter," Tim said unhappily.

"Look mate I'll call you soon but I've gotta go now," Tony told him. He didn't want to as he knew Tim was close to telling him why he had started the fight but Jack had just signalled that someone was coming and he knew he had to hang up.

"Yeah fine, is it ok if I call you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Course just check with your mother cause she's kinda pissed at the moment," Tony told him.

"I know. Just one thing quickly who's Michelle?" Tim asked.

"What? How do you…have you been listening in on mine and your mum's conversation?" Tony asked.

"Maybe…well just some of mum's" he admitted, "So who is she?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow just go to bed and try not to upset you mum any more," Tony told him.

"Yeah alright. Bye dad," He said and hung up. Jack turned to Tony as he put his phone away.

"Dumb and dumber are on their way back and they don't look happy," Jack informed him.

"No surprise there then," Tony told him sighing.

"Things alright with Tim?" Jack asked as he could see Tony was thinking and he'd heard his side of the conversation.

"He got suspended for fighting with his cousin and neither of them will tell anyone why. And just now he asked who Michelle was because he'd been listening in on my conversation with Amy but I didn't tell him," Tony explained.

"Yeah well it's probably best if you make sure you have some spare time before you tell him,"

"Exactly what I was thinking," Tony said as Chappelle and agent Drake walked back in.

"Almeida been seen by the doctor yet?" Agent Drake asked.

"No not yet," Tony told them.

"Ok well just so you know I'm in charge of this case now so Mr Chappelle will be going back to CTU and I believe it's best for all of us if I send some people over from CTU to debrief you here," Agent Drake told him. Tony just sat trying to realise if what he had heard had been real or if the concussion Michelle had warned him about had finally set in.

"Agent Almeida is it ok if you are debriefed here?" Drake asked.

"Um…yeah…yeah thanks," Tony said still in disbelief that someone from division did something for someone else for no gain of their own. Surely he knew it would take longer for someone to come over the hospital to debrief him.

"Well I'll go back with Mr Chappelle and then when I get back you can debrief and depending on how Miss Dessler is feeling we'll debrief her as well,"

"Oh and just so you know we called her family and her brothers on his way," Chappelle informed him.

"Ok," Tony said still in disbelief as they left.

He only had to wait another 10 minutes before the doctor finally arrived.

"Mr Bauer what are you doing here?" The doctor asked, completely ignoring Tony and focusing his attention to Jack.

"Oh hi doc I was just…well you see my friend here…" Jack started as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"I thought I told you to rest and not do anything…"  
"Oh you see I was…I was just relaxing at home like you told me to and then I got a call from my friend that he'd been taken in so I came to see how he was,"  
Jack explained quite convincingly.

"Well now Mr Bauer that would be a lot easier to believe if you didn't have blood on your clothes," He said and Jack looked down to see blood splattered on his shirt, it must have been from when he had been interrogating Luke.

"Ah no, no that's not blood," Jack told him and Tony couldn't wait to hear his explanation for this.

"No? So what is it?" The doctor asked.

"It's…its food dye," Jack said causing Tony to smile.

"Food dye?" The doctor asked.

"Yes you see I was relaxing at home like you said and well I love baking. It relaxes me so I thought it would help my recovery," Jack explained while Tony tried hard to contain his amusement. The last thing he could ever see Jack Bauer doing was baking.

"What were you making that requires red food dye?" The doctor asked.

"Um…a cake," Jack answered.

"Really?"

"Yeah it…it was…a heart cake…for my girlfriend," Jack explained while Tony had to cover his mouth to stop himself bursting out laughing.

"Right," The doctor said, "I'll just go and get one of the suture kits and then we'll fix your head Mr?" The doctor asked.

"Almeida," Tony managed to say while keeping a straight face.

"Right Mr Almeida I'll be back in a minute," He said and left leaving Tony to laugh while Jack stared at the ground knowing he would regret what he had just said. After a minute Tony managed to compose himself to look Jack straight in the eye without bursting into laughter.

"So Jack tell me more about this cake. Is it for anyone we know?" Tony laughed.

"Shut up Tony!"

"I'm being serious Jack I'd love to hear the recipe for your heart cake," Tony told him smiling.

"Tony," Jack warned.

"You know it's not Valentines Day until February," Tony said.

"Yeah, yeah very funny how much more can I expect?" Jack asked.

"Um…well considering I've suffered two head injuries my brains not working to full capacity but as soon as I'm better..." Tony started but Jack interrupted.

"Tony," Jack said.

"Don't worry I know you'd never be able to cook considering you wouldn't get to shoot anything," Tony told him.

"Hey…I could if I wanted to," Jack told him.

"Come on Jack as soon as anything went wrong you'd end up shooting something or punching something or…"  
"Yeah I get it Tony. Guess we can't all be great cooks like yourself," Jack said.

"True," Tony smiled.

"By the way I don't think the doctor bought a word of what you just said," Tony told him, "and if I'd known you weren't really even supposed to walk I'd never have asked you to come, you should have said something"

"Yeah well what was I supposed do? Just sit at home all day?" Jack asked.

"I dunno spend some time with Kim or Kate," Tony told him.

"Yeah maybe," He said.

"Things going alright with Kate?" Tony asked.

"Um…well I guess. We haven't really talked since the day of the bomb," Jack told him.

"Well I think that as soon as you've finished here and you've been debriefed you should go and see her as you've got a few days of to recover,"

"Yeah…maybe," Jack said.

"Look I know I'm not one to talk but don't let what Nina did ruin your life. Michelle's made me realise that I can actually love someone again and you never know maybe Kate might be the one for you," Tony told him.

"I guess your right," Jack said painfully. Tony knew he could never imagine what Jack had gone through as Nina had killed his wife but he knew that Nina had pretty much ruined his life until Michelle came along. He knew that this was his second chance at a good life and Kate was probably Jack's. He had seen the way they were with each other and could see that although Jack would probably never admit it he really liked Kate.

"Right Mr Almeida lets get you fixed up," The doctor said as he came back in. It took about half an hour for the doctor to stitch his head and make sure he didn't have concussion. During that time Tony had asked Jack to find out how Michelle was doing as the nurse who was supposed to be keeping him updated seemed to be preoccupied.

"Alright we're finished here. I suggest you don't do anything to stressful in the next couple of days and take these pain killers for a couple of days. Then you'll need to have a check up but you should be fine," The doctor told him.

"Thanks," Tony said hoping of the bed just as Jack came back in.

"She's still in theatre, they said she'd be there for at least another hour," Jack explained.

"Thanks Jack I guess I'll just go and wait for her," Tony said and went to leave with Jack.

"Um Mr Bauer believe me I do not get any pleasure from telling you to go home and relax while I'm stuck here working but it's for your own good. You know if it was up to me you'd still be admitted but as you discharged yourself please take it easy otherwise you may be back sooner then you think," The doctor said and left.

"You discharged yourself?" Tony asked as they walked down the corridor.

"Well yeah. You know I'm not one for staying in hospital, there's no point I'm perfectly fine," Jack told him.

"There's no point even arguing with you on this," Tony said and Jack agreed.

"Maybe you should go home and get cleaned up before Drake gets back to debrief us," Tony said.

"No don't worry I asked one of the guys over at CTU to send us some clean clothes over for us," Jack explained.

"Thanks I'm not really thinking straight at the moment," Tony said.

"It's understandable," Jack said. They sat for a few more minutes in the waiting room before Jack decided to go and get them some coffee so they didn't pass out. Tony just sat with his hands in his head thinking about Michelle when he heard a familiar voice.

"I told you I'm her brother now will you tell me where she is," He looked up to see Michelle's brother talking to one of the nurses through the open door. He knew he had to talk to him but he didn't know if he should tell her that he'd spent the previous night with his sister and that they were dating him or just tell him that he was her boss.

_Let me know what you think. I wasn't really sure where to end this chapter as I'd written so much but I managed to split what I'd written into 2 chapters. If I hadn't I think it would have been too long. So the next one will carry straight on from here and will be up soon. I've almost finished writing it._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_Hey thanks for all the reviews. Took me ages to actually post this even though I finished writing it like a month ago! So sorry for making you wait so long but it's here now so enjoy. Oh by the way I did mean operating room when I said theatre, that's what I call it, don't know if it's different cause I'm from England but I thought I better clear it up. Might just be one of those words like lift and elevator?...Oh well getting off topic. Anyways if there is anything you really want to see in this story let me know and I'll try my best to include it but don't worry I still got loads of ideas to carry it on. So I will try my best to post more often but I have my first exam in 2 weeks and I'm no where near ready, aaaaaaaaahhhhhh! So yeah thanks for all your reviews and feel free to leave more, really helps me write!_

Before he could decide what to tell Danny he saw the nurse bringing him through the door with three children following him. He knew this must be his kids as the oldest boy looked so like him, he wasn't very tall, about half his father's height with short brown hair but he really just looked just like a younger version of Danny. He must have been about 10 or 11 Tony decided. Following him was two girls holding hands obviously scared of what was happening. The older one had shoulder length curly light brown hair. She was quite tanned, brown eyes and almost as tall as her brother. She couldn't have been more then two years younger. The youngest had blonde-brown hair tied back and was staying as close to her sister as possible. She couldn't have been that old, maybe 4.

"Just wait here Sir and I'll get one of the doctors to come and talk to you," She said and left just in time for Danny to notice him.

"Danny," He said getting up to shake his hand, "I'm…"  
"Yeah I know who you are. You're her boss right we kinda met a few days ago," Danny said shaking his hand.

"Yeah, Tony Almeida" He said. Well there was no way he was telling Danny they were dating now he knew he was Michelle's boss and would probably accuse him of taking advantage of his sister or something.

"So do you know what's going on?" Danny asked.

"Not really. She's in theatre but she should be alright. That's all I've been told," Tony explained.

"But they said she'd been shot," Danny said worriedly.

"Yeah she was. It was only her arm, although it hit an artery but she should be fine," Tony explained as the kids who had followed him just listened. Tony didn't know if they knew what was happening.

"So how did it happen?" Danny asked. Tony rubbed his neck; he really didn't want to discuss it.

"Um…it's a long story," Tony managed to say while choking back tears, he had been so close to losing her and every time he thought of Jamie he felt sick.

"Hey I know you can't really tell me the details but I have a right to know," Danny told him.

"I don't know if this is something I should be telling you in front of your kids," Tony said. He didn't really want to tell them that their aunt had been attacked by some; well if he was honest he guessed stalker was the right word.

"Right," Danny said.

"Hey we have a right to know what's going on with Auntie Michelle," The boy said.

"Michael," Danny said as he turned to face his kids. It was like he'd just remembered they were here, "Oh this is Michael, Jennifer and Emily,"

"Hi," The older girl said while Michael just looked at him angrily.

"We have a right to know," Michael said.

"Michael will you just shut up," Danny told him causing the boy to sit down sulking. Suddenly Jack reappeared with two coffees, surprised to see Tony had company.

"Jack," Tony said motioning Jack in, "This is Danny, Michelle's brother and these are his kids, Michael, Jennifer and Emily,"

"Hey," Jack said.

"Could you watch the kids a sec so he can tell me what's going on?" Danny asked Jack. Jack knew Tony didn't want to explain to Danny about Jamie as he knew Tony didn't really want to talk about him. Also if he did then he'd probably have to explain that he and Michelle were dating which he was sure he wasn't ready to do either.

"Um…well why doesn't Tony watch the kids and I can explain to you what happened," Jack said and then saw the confused look spread across Danny's face, " Don't worry I work with them and Tony was injured so I'll probably be able to help better," Jack said.

"Yeah sure," Danny said as Jack handed Tony his coffee.

"Thanks," Tony whispered and Jack nodded and then left with Danny. By now the two girls had sat down by their brother and were just staring at him.

"Why can't you tell us what's going on?" Michael asked.

"Look Jack will tell your dad and then he can tell you if he thinks its ok," Tony explained.

"Fine," Michael sulked.

"So did you save her?" Jennifer asked.

"Um…not really…she… kinda saved herself. Your aunt's very capable," Tony told them. For a few minutes they all just sat in silence which Tony would have liked, he really wasn't in the mood for babysitting but every time he looked up there were three pairs of eyes watching him. "Hey why don't you guys play a game or something?"

"Could you read us a story?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah ok," Tony said reluctantly, rubbing his eyes to keep them open, "Why don't you pick one," With that Jennifer got up, picked up a book off the shelf and then brought it back to Tony who was trying to wake himself up with the coffee.

"Come here Emily," Jennifer said as she sat down next Tony but she didn't move, "She's scared of strangers," Jennifer informed him. Tony couldn't believe how grown up she was being especially as she seemed to be acting better then her brother.

"Don't worry Emily I don't bite," Tony told her as she clutched her teddy which he had only just noticed.

"Does your teddy have a name?" He asked and she nodded, "Can you tell me?"

"For Christ sake Emily just let him read you a bloody story it's not dad will," Michael yelled causing her to cry.

"Michael you're an idiot," Jennifer yelled as Tony went to Emily to comfort her.

"She's such a cry baby," Michael yelled angrily.

"She's five," Jennifer yelled back as she went over to Emily who had buried her face in Tony's shirt.

"So what your both…" Michael started.

"That's enough," Tony yelled. He wished the painkillers the doctor had given him were stronger as his head started pounding.

"You can't tell me what to do," Michael yelled at him.

"Look I know you're upset about your aunt but just calm down and don't take it out on your sisters," Tony told him.

"What do you know?" He asked.

"I've got two sisters as well and I know how much I used to wind them up but I was an idiot when I did that," Tony explained as Emily finished crying.

"You ok?" He asked Emily and she nodded wiping her eyes, "Here," he said as he wiped her tears away.

"I think she likes you," Jennifer said as she sat on the other side of Tony.

"Right. So do you want me to read this story to you?" He asked and saw Emily nodding.

"Yeah," Jennifer said.

"Emily?" He asked and she nodded.

"You speak or just nod?" He asked causing her to laugh.

"Yes please," She said.

"Ok," He said and took the book from Jennifer who put one of his arms around her while Emily climbed on his lap. He read them the story while Michael just sulked in the corner. Once he finished he noticed that both of the girls had fallen asleep. He looked at his watch 9:00. No wonder they were tired, he looked over to Michael who was still sitting in the corner, looking anywhere to avoid eye contact with him.

"You like basketball?" Tony asked trying not to wake the girls.

"No it's crap" Michael said refocusing his attention on the wall.

"Baseball?" Tony asked.

"Boring," Michael told him.

"So what do you like?" Tony asked while Michael looked surprised. No one had really cared what he thought before they just treated him like a stupid kid but Tony seemed different. He actually seemed interested unlike his dad who just pretended and didn't remember a thing he'd said.

"Soccer," he said turning to face him.

"Just like my son," Tony told him and then wished he hadn't.

"You have a son?" He asked.

"Yeah," Tony told him as Michael moved closer.

"How old is he?"

"13. How old are you?" Tony asked.

"11,"

"Well maybe next time he's over you can come round and play a game with him," Tony told him.

"Doesn't he live with you? Did you get divorced like my mum and dad did?" He asked.

"No we never got married and he lives with his mum in England but I still see him quite a lot," Tony told him. He couldn't believe he had kept Tim a secret for so long and now he was telling an 11 year old boy every thing just because he asked. Must be the drugs the doctor gave him, affecting his brain he thought.

"What team does he support?" Michael asked.

"Liverpool," Tony said and Michael sighed, "What's wrong with them? Are they not good?"

"No they're alright just I support Everton and they're rivals," Michael explained.

"Oh ok I don't really follow soccer that much even though it's the only thing Tim talks about. So I don't really know who the good teams are apart from Liverpool but I'm pretty sure he's biased" Tony said and Michael laughed.

"Sorry about before," Michael said.

"It's ok but maybe you should be a bit nicer to them, they're younger then you and you're supposed to be their older brother who looks out for them not…" Tony started but was interrupted.

"I know and I did look after them when mum and dad first split up but now they think they're just gonna get back together but it'll never work and it just annoys me. They can't remember what it was really like when they first split up but I do," Michael explained.

"Hey you never know they might. People can work things out," Tony said.

"Yeah well maybe," Michael said as Jack and Danny walked in

"Looks like you've made some friends," Jack said as he saw the 2 girls asleep, Jennifer resting her head on Tony and Emily on his lap. A few seconds later one of the nurses walked in.

"Mr Dessler?" She asked.

"Yeah," Danny said.

"Your sister is out of theatre if you'd like to see her?" She said.

"Right thanks," He said, "Can you watch them a bit longer?"  
"Er…Yeah sure," Tony said after a minute of thinking. He wished he could go and see her. He couldn't stand to be away from her any longer but Danny didn't know about them and he couldn't go in first without explaining that.

"Can't we come?" Michael asked.

"Just let me see how she is first," Danny told him and left.

"You should have told him," Jack said seeing how much Tony wanted to be with Michelle.

"No it's ok I'll wait, then go see her," Tony said.

"Tell him what?" Michael asked.

"Nothing," Jack said and sat down by Tony. For a few minuets they just talked about soccer with Michael to keep him distracted.

Michelle opened her eyes, she expected to see Tony waiting there like he had promised but instead there was Danny.

"Hey you're alright," He said taking her left hand not knowing if she could move her right because of the shot wound to her arm which was now covered by a bandage.

"Yeah," She said trying to see if Tony was there in the room.

"Are you ok? They wouldn't tell me much," Danny said.

"Yeah," She said disappointedly, all she really wanted now was to see Tony.

"I've got the kids if you want to see them and I think the girls have taken a liking to your boss," He told her.

"Tony," She said hopefully.

"Yeah you want me to get them?" He asked.

"Not yet, could you ask Tony to come here. I just want a couple of minutes with him," She said and she didn't care what her brother said she needed Tony right now no one else.

"Why? Look I'll get rid of your boss if you want," He told her.

"Look Danny me and Tony…well we're dating. Didn't he tell you?" She asked.

"No," He said as he let go of her hand.

"Look he's a great guy and he means so much to me. He saved my life today," She told him.

"So you're dating your boss?" He asked.

"Yes and I don't want you to make a big deal about it. We'll talk about it another time; all I want now is to see him. Please just give me a few minutes with him and then you can bring the kids in," She said and Danny got up looking confused, he had no idea that Michelle was seeing someone or even liked her boss.

"How long has this been going on?" Danny asked.

"Not long," She said expecting a full lecture from Danny.

"Have you slept with him?"  
"Danny that's none of your business!" She told him.

"So I'll take that as a yes,"

"Danny!"

"You know he's probably just using you and…," Before he could finish Michelle interrupted.

"Danny stop it! He's not like that, can you just get him?" she asked.  
"Fine. Guess you want to see your boyfriend more then your family,"  
"Danny," She yelled.

"I'm going," He told her and left leaving her to wipe away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. Sometimes her brother acted just like a spoilt child if he didn't get his own way. She could see he was already jealous of Tony and she hated Danny for making her feel so bad, she did her best for him but he had to learn how to act more like an adult then a child. She couldn't be there for him all the time, she needed a life of her own and she was sure that life included Tony.

Danny walked back into the waiting room seeing that Tony and Jack had laid the girls on the chairs, putting their jackets over them so they were warm and were now talking to Michael.

"Is she ok?" Tony asked standing to meet him.

"Yeah," He said angrily, "She wants to see you,"

"I guess she told you," Tony said and he nodded, "Look Danny I want you to know I'm not fooling around with her or anything I really care about her,"

"Yeah well she'd prefer to see you then her family so you must be pretty special to her," Danny told him sitting down.

"What's going on?" Michael asked.

"This is your aunt's boyfriend," Danny told him.

"I thought you were her boss," Michael said.

"Yeah I am but I'm also going out with her," Tony explained leaving an awkward silence, "Well I better go see her," With that Tony basically ran to Michelle's room. She had her own side room to give her some peace. As he walked in she opened her eyes to see him. Tony went over to her straight away and kissed her.

"Hey," He said.

"Hey. I thought you had gone or something when I saw Danny," She told him trying to sit up.

"You know I'd never leave you," He told her sitting down on the bed beside her on her left side so he didn't accidentally move her arm. She pulled him back so he was sitting next to her.

"Yeah just would have preferred waking up to you then my brother," She told him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Well I didn't think I could come in first as he thought I was just your boss," Tony explained while stroking her hair.

"You should have told him,"

"Yeah well just now he looked like he wanted to take me outside and teach me a lesson," Tony told her causing her to laugh.

"Don't worry he'll come round," She told him grabbing his free hand and intertwining her fingers with his, "and apparently the kids seem to like you,"

"Yeah I guess," He said.

"So you're ok?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just take the painkillers and take it easy the doctor said," He told her and kissed the top of her head.

"Jack's alright? We didn't give him another heart attack?" She asked.

"No, but I have a great story you're gonna want to hear," He told her and then explained Jack's cover story to the doctor when he said he was baking. Just as he finished Jack, her brother and the three kids walked in

"Auntie Michelle!" They screamed and ran over to her.

"Hey guys," She said, "Oh and Jack maybe you could show me this cake Tony's been telling me about. I'll tell you if Kate will like it,"

"Tony," Jack warned.

"Hey it's a great story Jack," Tony said and smiled, "And the doctor didn't believe a word of it,"

"Complete waste of my time," Jack told them. Tony helped the 2 girls onto the bed while Michael just stood by the side of the bed examining her wound.

"That's so cool," Michael said looking at the bandage that covered her bullet wound.

"Thanks, wasn't exactly what I was going for," She told him.

"Are you going to get married and be our uncle and have kids?" Jennifer asked Tony making Michelle laugh and Danny go as white as sheet.

"We'll have to wait and see about that," Tony told her.

"I hope you are you're so cool," Jennifer told him.

"Thanks," Tony said.

"Yeah that would be great and then I could play football with your son," Michael told him.

"You have a son?" Danny asked. Now that's why I shouldn't tell kids things about my personal life Tony thought.

"Um…yeah," Tony said.

"Did you know about this?" Danny asked Michelle.

"Yes and it doesn't bother me," She told Danny who was about to speak, "That's enough Danny just drop it,"  
"Look why don't we let them get some rest," Jack said, "It might better if you came back in the morning," He told Danny who reluctantly agreed only because the kids looked like they might pass out any time from exhaustion.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Danny said and kissed Michelle on the cheek.

"Ok bye guys," She said and settled back into Tony.

"Bye," The kids said and left with Danny.

"I better go as well," Jack said.

"Not yet Bauer," Drake said and walked in.

"What's he doing here?" Michelle whispered.

"He's in charge of the investigation," Tony told her.

"You're kidding?" She asked hopefully.

"Afraid not," He said kissing her quickly.

"We're ready to debrief you now Tony and you to Jack but we'll wait until tomorrow to debrief you Michelle as its best you get some rest," Drake informed them.

"Ok," Jack said," Can we get changed first?"  
"You can get changed after we've debriefed you, we'll want your clothes as evidence," Drake told them, "The hospital is letting us use one of the rooms so we better get started it shouldn't take to long,"

Just as he finished two girls walked in. They were about the same age as Michelle. One was quite tall with dyed blonde hair and the other was medium height with dark black hair. They both had their hair tied back and were wearing jeans and tight fitting tops. They looked like they should be at a club not a hospital Tony thought.

"Chelle what happened?" They asked as they walked in and then suddenly saw Tony sitting in the bed with her.

"We'll be back in a minute," Jack said and dragged Drake outside.

"Uh…guys this is Tony. Tony this is Sarah," She said as he shook hands with the taller one, "And Elle,"

"Hi," Tony said slightly embarrassed.

"So you're Tony," Sarah said looking him up and down, "Well done Chelle,"  
"Sarah," She gasped.

"Hey I'm just saying…"  
"Yeah we all know what you were saying," Elle said sitting down by the bed.

"So I take it from this you two are finally together," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Tony told them and got up, "I better go get debriefed and give you guys some time to talk,"

"Hey just ignore Sarah she's too nosy for her own good," Michelle told him and he smiled.

"I won't even try to deny it," Sarah said as she grabbed a chair and pulled it to sit by Michelle.

"Yeah I'll be back soon. Better get this over with," He told her and kissed her passionately before he left, leaving Sarah and Elle whistling after him.

"You ok?" Elle asked.

"Yeah I was just shot in the arm, it's nothing," Michelle told them.

"Nothing? Sarah screams murder when she breaks a nail and you get shot and act as if it's nothing," Elle said.

"It's ok I just don't want to think about it," She said.

"No problem lets move onto more important things like let's say Tony," Sarah said.

"Don't you have someone else's love life to…" Michelle started.

"Nope all we want to hear about is Tony. I mean I know you said he was hot but God is he hot," Sarah said.

"I think that was a compliment," Michelle laughed.

"Hey you've done well for yourself and I know I've said about two words to him but he seems like a really nice guy," Sarah said.

"Thanks and he is," She told them.

"Ok well now onto the good stuff when? Where? How?" Sarah said, "Oh and my favourite have you slept with him yet?"  
"We're not all like you and sleep with a guy 5 minutes after we meet them," Elle said.

"At least 10," Sarah told her.

"You were out drinking before weren't you," Michelle said and they nodded.

"Sarah more, though that's not really a surprise," Elle explained and they laughed.

"Yeah we can get back to drinking later but first to my questions," Sarah said.

"What?" Michelle asked innocently.

"You slept with him yet?" She asked.

"Is that all your interested in?" Elle asked.

"Well I would ask if he's a good kisser but I think just now I saw that he was," Sarah told them as Michelle blushed, she didn't care if they had seen her and Tony kissing.

"So?" Sarah asked.

"No we haven't," Michelle said and Sarah sighed hoping that something more would have happened, "But I did spend last night at his in his bed," Suddenly a smile spread across all their faces.

"And you guys didn't?" Sarah asked.

"No he just held me and we fell asleep," Michelle explained.

"God Chelle if that was me I don't think I would have been able to stop myself doing something," Sarah told her and she laughed.

"Yeah well something happened last night but he was really good about it," Michelle told them. Michelle continued their conversation for the next hour explaining about Tim and Jamie and how good Tony had been and then eventually got back to how Michelle had made the first move on Tony and asked him out which Sarah congratulated her for it.

Meanwhile Tony and Jack were both debriefed and then Jack said he better get back to Kim and told Tony to call him if he needed anything. Tony thanked him, said good bye and then got changed into jeans and a plain black t-shirt that the guys from CTU had brought for them. He walked into the room just to hear Michelle finish explaining how she had kissed Tony in the corridor.

"Oh my God you're turning into Sarah," Elle said.

"Go Chelle I knew you had it in you," Sarah said, "So then what happened?"  
"He kissed me back, it was so amazing, he's such a good kisser" Michelle told them and then saw Tony standing in the door way listening to their conversation, "How long have you been there?"  
"Long enough to know how good a kisser I am," He smiled and then went over to sit on the bed with her.

"Well we better be going," Elle said knowing they needed some time together.

"What? Why?" Sarah asked as Elle dragged her up.

"Bye guys," Michelle said and hugged both of them.

"Just call us if you need anything," Elle said.

"And after you know. I want details," Sarah said.

"Elle take her home," Michelle laughed.

"No we've still got two bars to go to first," Sarah said as Elle dragged her out the room, "Nice to meet you Tony,"  
"You too," Tony laughed as they left.

"Sorry about Sarah, she's a bit forward," Michelle said.

"A bit?" He asked and she laughed.

"You just need to get to know her," She told him.

"Well by the sounds of things they know a lot more about me then I do about them," Tony told her as he pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Hey I told them about Tim I hope you don't mind," She said.

"No it's ok, I think most people are going to find out about him," Tony said and kissed her, "and speaking of him there's something I've been meaning to tell you,"

"Yeah," She said laying her head on his chest.

"Well we should probably talk about it another time but basically I've managed to get two weeks off work starting the Monday after next because he's coming over to stay with me and I mean only if you wanted to…I would really like it if you took some time off too. I mean you're definitely owed some time off and after everything I think it would be good for you to have a holiday…basically what I'm saying is I'd like you to spend it with me and Tim but only if you want to I mean I completely understand if…" Before he could finish Michelle interrupted.

"I'd love to. It would be good to relax for a while,"  
"I wouldn't be so sure you'd get to relax," He told her.

"Yeah well I'd love to but only if Tim's ok with it. I don't want to get in the way…" This time Tony interrupted her.

"You wouldn't. Look I'll talk to him about it but I'd really like to spend any time I get off work with you," He told her and she smiled.

"Ok, we'll talk about it another time,"

"You ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah," She said, "The doctor came in while you were being debriefed said I only need to stay tonight and they'll let me go home tomorrow,"

"Good but you're coming back to my place so I can look after you," He said.

"Fine with me," She smiled.

"Oh and I thought that tomorrow night we could you know have our first official date. That dinner and a movie like I promised," He said.

"Sounds good," She yawned.

"Get some sleep," he whispered and kissed her head. He stroked her hair until she was asleep and then fell asleep himself hoping the doctors and nurses wouldn't mind that he was in bed with her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

_Sorry it's been so long but I'm in the middle of exams:(which sucks but anyway thought I may as well post this since it's been sitting on my hard drive. Hope you like it and this is probably rated a but higher then the others cause I finally put in a love scene, so enjoy. And remember I love reviews. _

Tony woke to find Michelle looking at him and stroking his hair with her left hand as she couldn't really move her right considering the shot wound to her arm.

"Morning," He said sleepily. She just smiled before pulling his head into kiss him.

"Morning," She said.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah," She told him as she continued to stroke his hair, "The doctors said I could go home soon, they just need to redress the wound and then I'm free to go,"

"Already I thought they'd at least keep you in until the afternoon," He said and then watched as she pulled his hand up so he could see the time on his watch.  
"It is afternoon," She smiled as she kissed him again.

"God I don't think I've slept this long since I was a teenager, believe me if my mum saw me like this I think she'd probably kill me," He told her and she laughed.

"Well I don't know about your mum but we have had a couple of visitors," She told him.

"Who?" He asked as he suddenly noticed she was dressed in jeans and a white top. He didn't know if he was more worried about Drake and Chappelle finding them in bed together or her brother.

"Well Danny came back with the kids so we went to get some breakfast in the canteen and then Drake came back saying he wanted to do my debrief so I may have to postpone coming back to yours and go to CTU first," She explained. Tony just sat taking in the information; he didn't know what question to ask first, what had been her brother's reaction to finding them in bed together? What did Drake say? When did she have to go to CTU?

"Tony," She said bringing him back to reality.

"Yeah sorry," He said.

"Don't worry I've spoken to Danny," She reassured him.

"You should have woken me," He told her.

"Na I thought you could use the sleep considering how little you've had in the last few days," She told him. He was just about to interrupt when she spoke again, "And don't try telling me you didn't need to sleep because I know you did,"  
He just smiled before kissing her again, this time it was longer and slower but was still as passionate as when he'd first kissed her.

"Thanks," He said, he wasn't used to having someone care for him as much as she did. She was the one who had been shot and been through hell yet she still put him first. He was almost certain he was falling more in love with her.

"Well as fun as it would be to lie in bed all day I think we better get going," She told him as she started to get up but before she knew it there was a hand around her waist bringing her back into his arms.

"Few more minutes," He said kissing her.

"Tony…we've…go…." She tried to say in between kisses. Eventually she managed to part their lips enough to get out a full sentence, "We should really go because the sooner we do the sooner we can have that date you promised me," She didn't know if Tony had heard her as he spent the entire time kissing her neck or any other exposed skin he could reach.

"Tony,"

"Yeah ok," He said as he got up and then helped her up, "You know all I wanna do is take you back to my place,"

"Well there's no place I'd rather be but unless you want to spend the rest of the day with Chappelle after you then I suggest we go and get it over with as quickly as possible," She told him as she checked her hair in the mirror, she had pulled it back in a lose bun as she couldn't exactly move her arm very well at the moment. Tony suddenly noticed what he looked like, he hadn't shaved in days and his hair was sticking up from where he had been sleeping.

"Do you mind if we go back to mine first, I think I need to get cleaned up," He told her.

"Course not, I should probably check my phone for messages anyway," She told him remembering her bag was still at his place since the whole Carrie incident.

"Ok well on the way back from CTU we could stop at your place and you could get some clothes so you don't have to wear those tomorrow," He told her taking her hands.

"Is this you asking me to stay at yours?" She asked.

"Yep, only if you want to," He said nervously.

"Of course I want to," She said trying not to sound too forward.

"Ok well I guess we better get your wound redressed so we can go," He said.

"Yeah," She told him as they walked to the door hand in hand.

"Hey Michelle wait a second," He said and she looked at him. From the way he was looking at her she knew exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm fine," She told him.

"I think we should talk about Jamie,"

"Tony honestly I'm fine ok," She told him.

"Michelle I really think you should talk to someone about it I mean with all the stress from the day of the bomb then Carrie and now this I don't really see how you can be fine," He said holding her hand even tighter so she couldn't pull away. He knew if she didn't talk about it she'd regret it.

"Tony honestly there's nothing to talk about I'm fine, well apart from a gunshot wound but it'll heal and apart from that I just want to forget about everything that happened the last few days," She told him and tried to open the door which he shut.

"Chelle please. Look I'll drop the stuff about the day of the bomb and Carrie but everything that happened with Jamie…" He started.

"Ok if you really want to know I'm scared as hell. I can't believe that I didn't end up dead or…well he could have done anything," She said as tears formed in her eyes, "I just can't believe it was Jamie I mean I haven't known him for long but I didn't think…and if he was like that I mean how do I know who to trust…and then when Luke had the gun and he said he was going to shoot you the only thing I could think about was making sure you were alright. I didn't care if I got hurt or…I just wanted you to be ok. Then when he found the phone I really thought he was going to kill me and the only thing that made me go for the gun was knowing that you were coming for me so when I shot him…I've never killed anyone before…and…I know…but I shouldn't have killed him…"  
"Sweetheart you had no other choice," Tony told her pulling her into him.

"Yes I did I could have done something else and then he wouldn't be dead," Michelle told him.

"Look if you didn't him kill then I would have and I couldn't exactly justify it," He told her and pulled her head back to see her smile.

"Guess you're right," Michelle said.

"Sweetheart I'm always right," He told her playfully which caused her to hit him lightly on the arm.

"So modest," She told him as she turned to leave. Before her hand reached the handle he had turned her body round and planted his lips on hers. He kissed her and pushed his tongue inside her mouth. Before he knew it he had pushed her body up against the wall keeping in the back of his mind to be careful of her arm. Michelle couldn't believe they were doing this here. Anyone could walk in on them yet she didn't seem to stop. She knew she wanted Tony so much, since she'd first met him. She ran her hands up and down his chest while Tony sucked on her neck.

"Tony," She breathed as he pushed his lower body into hers. He moved his hands to the bottom of her top and started moving them up under it. He felt her muscles flinch at first as he moved his hands over her bare skin but soon he felt her relax as he continued. She started to move his top further up his body until he finally took his hands out long enough to pull it over his head. As soon as it was gone he moved his lips back to meet hers. She pushed her tongue back into his mouth as she heard him moan and slowly moved her hands down to his jeans. Suddenly he stopped and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked not moving her hands and neither was he she noted.

"Nothing it's just if we don't stop now I don't think I'll be able to and well I think just about anyone could walk in here," He told her as she smiled.

"Well we better go then," She told him removing his hands and holding them in her own which he pouted at, "It's not like we could go out with your hands up my top," She laughed.

"I wouldn't complain," He told her.

"Well I think you'd be the only person who wouldn't," She laughed as she picked up his top and handed it to him.

"I can think of at least one other," He told her playfully as he pulled his top back on.

"Really?" She smiled and opened the door walking out, Tony following with a look of terror of his face as to what she'd said. She looked back at him and just laughed, "Original,"

"Hey I'm really hurt by what you said," He told her trying to sound convincing but she saw right through it.

"Course you are," She said patting him on the shoulder, "Guess there's no way I could make it up to you then,"  
"Baby I can think of a hundred ways…" He started but then saw the doctor approaching them.

"Miss Dessler, I see you're feeling better," He said.

"Yeah thanks. I was wondering if it would be ok if I went home now." She said.

"Yes I just need you to sign these forms and then I'll redress your wound and you're free to go," He told her and then looked to Tony, "I take it there will be someone to look after you,"

"Yeah that would be me," Tony said as Michelle took his hand which he squeezed.

"Well just make sure she rests and relaxes, nothing stressful," He told them which made Tony smile, "If you just go back to your room I'll be in, in a minute,"  
"What?" Michelle asked as she saw Tony's smile spread across his face.

"Just thinking,"  
"About?"  
"Ways in which we could relax," He told her playfully.

"I think if you remember correctly he said I needed to rest," She told him.

"I know," He told her.

"Tony I honestly don't think what you've got in mind would count as rest," She told him but he just smiled.

"Maybe not but it would definitely make you feel better," He told her kissing her.

After the doctor had come and redressed Michelle's wound he went over what medication she needed to take to stop infection and for the pain and then told her she'd need to come back in a couple of days to have it checked but she should be fine.

Soon enough they were back at Tony's place. On the way Michelle had called CTU and told them that she would be there in an hour to be debriefed. Chappelle insisted he needed to talk to Tony about something important so he had to come as well, not that he would have let Michelle go by herself anyway. When she had tried to protest he had informed her that Tony unlike her was still supposed to be working today and didn't need to take the day off for any medical reason. Tony had managed to ply the phone the out of Michelle's hands making a deal with Chappelle that he would only come in for one meeting. Chappelle agreed only because Tony's replacement for the holiday he'd booked off was coming in early to be shown around. Tony tried to tell Michelle that he would have just ended up doing some work while he was waiting for her anyway and that he would make sure that they got their date as he'd promised.

"Are you gonna be much longer?" Michelle called to Tony who was just stepping out of the shower.

"I'm coming," He said wrapping a towel around his waist.

"God I thought it was only supposed to be women that took forever in the bathroom," She said leaning her head back against the wall.

"Yeah well I had to shave as well," He informed her opening the door.

"And that takes you 30 minutes does it?" She asked playfully as she put her arms around his neck.

"It was only 20," He told her before leaning into kiss her. Michelle couldn't really believe what was happening. Here she was with Tony and she was almost certain he was only wearing a towel. His body was so amazing and she couldn't help but just wonder what they could do if she wasn't supposed to be at CTU in half an hour. Obviously Tony didn't seem to keen on wondering as he pulled her top over her head.

"Tony," She moaned as he pushed her back against the wall pushing himself as close to her as possible. He quickly moved his hands to her back and undid her bra letting it fall to the floor while she moved her hands over his body. Both of them kissing any part of the others body they could find. Suddenly Tony picked Michelle up and moved her over to the bed lying down on top of her. His hands slid further down her body until they found the top of her jeans. He moved his hands round to unbutton them but stopped for a second looking her in the eye.

"You sure?" He asked but she just pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Yeah," She said as they finally pulled their lips apart. Tony lifted his body slightly so he could pull her jeans off leaving her with one last piece of clothing. He moved his lips back to hers and then worked his way down to her neck and chest. He felt Michelle's hands move down his back and under the towel. She moved her hands over the inside of his thigh and then removed the towel as she felt him become hard. He moved his lips back to hers and pushed his tongue into her mouth making her groan his name. A few seconds later she felt him push his lower body into her. He did it several more times while she moaned, each one becoming louder before she felt his hands removing the last barrier between them. He looked her in the eyes as he pushed himself inside her. As soon as he heard her moan his name again he kissed her and continued kissing her as they made love for the first time before collapsing in each others arms. It was better then either of them had ever imagined and they had both made the other feel things they had never felt before.

Tony started kissing Michelle shoulder as she just watched.

"You were amazing," He told her as he made his way to her lips.

"You too," She said putting her hand on the back of his head pulling his head back to hers. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as close as possible. Neither of them said anything else but they knew exactly what the other was thinking. Michelle pushed Tony onto his back and then rested her head on his chest. For a few minutes they both just lay in silence before the phone rang. Tony reached over and grabbed it.

"Almeida,"

"Tony where are you? You and Michelle were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," He said angrily.

"Yeah we're coming now," He said and hung up. He then turned to face Michelle, "Chappelle,"

"Why does he ruin everything?" She asked.

"It's his job," He laughed pulling her closer.

"I wish we could just stay like this," She told him while he ran his fingers up and down her back.

"Me too," He said as he kissed the top of her head, "And just so you know you are the most beautiful, funny, amazing, sexy…"Tony started but stopped as Michelle's lips met his.

"Not so bad yourself," She laughed.

"I guess we should go," He said.

"Yeah," She told him as she climbed on top of him and kissed his chest. Tony didn't even think about telling Michelle to stop. Chappelle could wait. They made love again before getting dressed and heading to CTU arriving only an hour late.

"Where the hell have you been?" Chappelle asked causing Michelle and Tony to release each others hands.

"Traffic," Tony said as Michelle ran off to be debriefed.

"Well hurry up Jack's been here for over an hour waiting for you so we can start this meeting,"  
"Why's Jack here?" Tony asked.

"Well I'll explain that to you as soon as we start the meeting which should have started an hour ago," Chappelle told him angrily.

"Yeah sorry," Tony said as he followed Chappelle to one of the conference rooms. Meanwhile Michelle found Drake and got on with the debriefing. Chappelle explained to Jack and Tony about the new changes division wanted to make to CTU as it was undergoing a reconstruction anyway. He told them that they would give field ops its own department and Jack would head it up while Tony would keep his new position as director of CTU running everything else. Both Jack and Tony agreed to it with no problems. Chappelle continued to tell them of other changes and how many new employees they would need.

"Michelle will take Tony's old job which means you'll need someone to fill her old position. So that's 15 so far and then for field ops we'll need to get you a partner Jack and you'll need to find 2 others…" Chappelle said but was interrupted by the phone.

"Chappelle," He answered while Tony and Jack both looked at each other and then and the list jobs that apparently needed filling.

"Yeah I'll tell them…thanks Brad," Chappelle said hanging up and ten turning back to them.

"So any more jobs we need to fill?" Tony asked.

"No that's it. So in total you'll need 18 new employees and we want all the positions filled by the end of next week,"  
"What?" They both asked angrily together.

"We need to get CTU back up and running before you go off on holiday," Chappelle told Tony, "So you could start interviews the beginning of next week and you should be done by the end of the week,"

"Ryan Jack's supposed to be resting for weeks and…"  
"Almeida shut up and just listen to what I have to say. For once you might not have any comments to make. As a direct order from those above Brad everyone who was working the day of the bomb will take the next Monday off so you have three days to recover. No doubt most of them will take more time off due to medical grounds but still you don't start work until Tuesday. Then it will mostly be construction work going on next week so all major threats will be sent straight to division and that means any work which will need to be done is following up on old reports. And as Mason was up to date that means you have none to do, so basically you will only have to do is the interviews. And if your job wasn't easy enough division have short listed 3 people for most of the positions so all you have to do is decided which of the 3 will work best here," Chappelle explained and then turned to Jack leaving Tony speechless, "Jack I know you are not supposed to be working but it would probably be best if you sat in on the interviews especially for those who will work in field ops and for your new partner,"  
"Yeah I don't have anything better to do," Jack said.

"Almeida do you think you will be able to make it in 4 days next week just to interview people before you go on holiday for 2 weeks?" Chappelle asked.

"Yeah," Tony replied.

"Good well by this time next week we should be back up and running properly,"

"I thought you said that it would be under construction for a week," Jack said.

"They should be finished on Thursday which means if you get all the interviews done by then you can get your team up and running by Friday before Tony goes off," Chappelle informed him.

"Ok," Jack said.

"Which reminds me Tony I want to talk to you about your relationship with Michelle," Chappelle said and Tony looked up. He knew this was coming.

"Look it will have no effect on our work or…" He started. He knew the speech of by heart as he'd rehearsed it so many times knowing it would come in handy.

"Yeah well we've decided to give you a trial period. You screw up then one of you will be transferred," Chappelle explained.

"Ok um…" Tony said but then stopped he didn't know what the best way to bring up giving Michelle time off as well.

"What?" Chappelle asked impatiently.

"Well Michelle and I were wondering if it would be possible if she could take a holiday,"  
"When?"  
"Um…Well starting not this Monday coming but the next one and finishing two weeks later,"

"You mean the same dates you've booked off,"  
"Well yeah," Tony said, "come on we both know she's owed leave and she's just been shot so she needs time to recover. If we both work next week then could you give her the time off?"

"There's no way I could find a replacement for her at this time," Chappelle said.

"Come on Ryan of course you can you just don't want to," Tony said.

"Almeida…" Chappelle started but Jack soon interrupted.

"Look I'm sure there's someone who could fill in for Michelle," Jack said.

"No there isn't," Chappelle snapped.

"What about Gael?" Tony asked.

"Who?"

"I met him last week in a meeting at division, he said he was interested in moving to CTU but Mason told him we had no positions. Now we do and he basically has the equivalent of Michelle's old job at division so we could employ him to take over her new job for two weeks and then if he manages alright we could give him the position of her old job," Tony explained.

"Fine," Chappelle reluctantly agreed, "Seems you've thought of everything,"  
"Thanks," Tony said.

"Yeah well start the interviews next week and let us know of your final decisions," Chappelle told them, "I'll go talk to Brad about time off for Michelle," He left Tony and Jack to discuss when and who to start with.

"Tony you know some of the lower analyst positions," Jack said.

"Yeah that'll be fun to interview for," Tony said sarcastically.

"Well I was thinking that maybe if Kim was to do the training we could give her one of the positions," Jack said.

"Yeah ok," Tony said looking over the lists, "But the training will take some time so we'll probably need someone to do the job until she finishes," Tony explained.

"Yeah no problem, well I was also thinking that we could bring her in for a couple of weeks for some experience,"

"Yeah sure," Tony said.

"Ok so we'll start Tuesday at 10 with…" Jack said and looked for the name of the first interviewee, "Um…Chole O'Brian"

"Yeah ok I better get going," Tony said and got up to leave.

"Yeah just one thing," Jack said and Tony turned back to see him smiling.

"What?"  
"You want to tell me why you and Michelle were an hour late?"  
"Traffic," Tony said trying to hide his smile as he remembered back to what had really postponed his and Michelle's arrival.

"Don't lie Tony,"  
"I'm not," He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah come on," Jack said.

"It's none of your business,"  
"So should I take that as I was late because I was getting lucky?" Jack asked while Tony's smile grew 10 times as big, "You two were only out of the hospital for an hour and you were already doing it," Jack shook his head.

"Jack it's none of your business," Tony said opening the door and leaving.

"So I take it that I'm right," Jack said hurrying to catch up with Tony who still said nothing.

"So?"  
"So what?" Tony said.

"What was it like?" Jack asked.

"You know as fun as it would be to discuss my sex life with you I'm not going to," Tony said.

"So you guys did," Jack said and Tony rubbed his face realising his mistake.

"Jack go home,"

"No I don't have anything better to do," Jack smiled.

"Look it was amazing now will you leave it," Tony said.

"Come on Tony,"

"Fine it was better then that. It was…well…she's so amazing and so beautiful and sexy and my God…she's just so…"Tony really couldn't find the words.

"God you've got it bad," Jack said.

"What?"

"You're so in love with her," He said but Tony just smiled. Just then Michelle walked up to them and kissed Tony briefly on the lips.

"Hey," She said and they both just smiled, "What?"

"Tony's just been describing your sex life," Jack said which made Michelle blush.

"What?" She asked Tony.

"He was bugging me and I didn't tall him anything just that you were amazing and sexy and beautiful. Basically nothing he couldn't have figured out already," Tony said trying to defend himself while slipping an arm around her waist. He went to kiss her but she stopped him.

"You don't get off that easily," She said.

"What? But…" He started and then stopped.

"You'll just have to find a way to make it up to me," She said seductively.

"You're mean," He said resting his forehead on hers.

"Well you should think about that before you talk about our sex life with Jack," She said and then realised Jack was still standing their laughing.

"Lets go," Tony said.

"Yeah. Why don't you go see Kate," Michelle told Jack and left with Tony.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Here's the next one, probably a bit more fluffy, don't know if it's any good but will post more action and stuff as soon as i can. Please review if you have time :)_

They got back to Tony's apartment stopping at Michelle's on the way to pick up some clothes. Her apartment was still quite a mess after everything that had happened. Tony offered to help her clean it up but she told him she'd do it some other time and that she really didn't feel like being there at the moment. Tony told her she could stay at his as long as she wanted which she thanked him for. On the drive back to his place he explained what Chappelle had told him and told her that he'd agreed for both of them to work next week considering they'd get the next two weeks off which she said she wouldn't mind, she couldn't really remember the last time she taken any time off.

Michelle lay down on Tony's couch flicking through the channels trying to find anything but news, reminding her of work while Tony searched through his cupboards.

"What are you doing?" Michelle asked as she sat up looking at him, his head still buried in one of the cupboards.

"Looking…" She was sure the rest of the sentence wasn't even in English as he bashed his head and yelled out in pain.

"You ok?" She asked starting to get up.

"Yeah found it," He told her holding up a bottle of some kind of source or something, she really didn't know what he was doing with it. She moved over to him and kissed his head.

"That help?" She asked.

"A bit," He said rubbing his head.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he put down the bottle with several other ingredients he'd gathered.

"Cooking you dinner…well preparing to," He said smiling.

"Tony you don't have to we could just order take away or…"  
"Go out," He said and she nodded, "Well I know I promised you dinner and a movie but you've gotta rest and relax so just sit down and let me cook the best thing you've ever tasted,"

"Bit full of yourself aren't you?" She smiled.

"Just wait till you eat then you'll see," He told her pushing her over to the couch.

"Guess its best we stay in anyway. This way I get you all to myself,"

"Exactly and I don't have to go and beat up any guys who look at you," He laughed.

"So you're planning to beat up any guy who looks at me?" She asked and he nodded.

"You're my girlfriend so only I should be able to look at you," They both laughed. Tony leaned in and kissed Michelle until the phone interrupted them.

"Sorry," He said and looked at his watch, "Probably Tim,"

"Don't worry," She said as he went to get the phone.

"Hello," He answered.

"Hey dad," Tim said happily.

"What are you so happy about?" Tony asked.

"Nothin'," Tim said.

"Ok so how's your mum?" He asked.

"Pissed how do you think?"

"Yeah still doesn't explain why you sound happy," Tony said.

"We're negotiating," Tim explained and Tony laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing just I don't think Amy's gonna give in," Tony explained.

"Yeah that's why we're negotiating. She's so close to letting me go to football training,"

"Dream on. That's the one thing she won't let you do," Tony told him.

"Why's that?" Tim asked.

"Because that's the one thing that holds power over you,"

"Huh?"  
"You love football so much and taking it away will cause you more pain then anything else and you said your mum's pissed and wants to teach you a lesson so what do you think she's gonna do?" Tony asked.

"That's so unfair," Tim protested.

"It's called life and to be fair you did earn it," Tony told him.

"I told you it wasn't like I planned to get in a fight with Kyle it just happened,"

"Yeah why's that?" Tony asked.

"Can't tell you," Tim sulked.

"Come on whatever happened between you two can't be that bad,"

"It had nothing to do with me, he did it," Tim told him.

"What?"  
"Look I can't say anything even if I wanted to," Tim told him.

"Why not? Is Kyle pressuring you?"

"No. I just…I promised someone I wouldn't say anything," Tim explained.

"You know you're not helping,"

"Yeah well you don't need to worry about me," Tim told him, "I can sort it,"

"Tony," Michelle called.

"Hold on a sec," Tony said putting the phone down and running over to Michelle.

"You ok?" He asked, she looked flustered.

"Where did you put the painkillers?" She asked holding her arm.

"I'll just get them," He said and ran off. He returned with a glass of water and two painkillers for her. She took them immediately.

"Thanks," She said.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked laying her down on the couch and pulling a blanket over her.

"Yes," She told him and pulled him in to kiss him, "Go finish your call,"  
"Oh yeah" He said and kissed her on her forehead before going to pick up the phone.

"Hey Tim sorry about that," Tony said.

"It's ok so um who is Michelle and why is she in your apartment?" Tim asked.

"Why do you think she's in my apartment?" Tony asked.

"Because some women just called you and it didn't sound like grandma or Auntie Claire so…"  
"Hey I have other women round here other then my mum and sister," Tony said defensively.

"Of course you do," He said sarcastically.

"I do and I don't have to explain myself to my 13 year old son,"

"Ok so is it her then?"

"Maybe," Tony answered.

"So yes then," Tim said.

"Ok it is and I wanted to ask you if it would be ok if she spent some time with us when you came over? Well I didn't want to ask but she made me," Tony said, "I know you guys will get on great,"

"I guess," Tim said, he really just wanted to spend some time with his dad as it wasn't like he got to see him that often.

"Just give her a chance," Tony said.

"Yeah ok," Tim said reluctantly, "So how do you know her?"  
"Um…well she…we work together," Tony said.

"What? Mum said you got promoted so that would mean she works for you," Tim said.

"Ok yeah she does,"

"Are you an idiot?" Tim yelled.

"What? Don't speak to me like that," Tony said angrily.

"Well sorry but have you learnt nothing? After how bad Nina screwed you over you think you'd know better then to sleep with someone from work," Tim yelled.

"Tim shut up!" Tony told him trying not to let Michelle notice.

"What? Look I don't wanna be around when she messes you up so badly that…" Tim started but Amy took the phone away.

"Go upstairs now," Amy told him.

"But…" Tim started.

"Now!" She yelled, "Hey Tony,"  
"Hey," Tony said.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I told him I was seeing Michelle I think," Tony said.

"So was that why he was calling you an idiot and…"  
"Yeah," Tony stopped her.

"Ok sorry. I'll talk to him about it,"  
"What? Yelling at me or Michelle?" He asked.  
"Both. Don't worry I'll sort it and you know he didn't mean it. He's hormonal and you know a teenager. Plus I think there's something else going on with Kyle but he won't tell anyone. He'll come round I promise," Amy told him.

"Yeah ok so how did work go after yesterday?" Tony asked.

"Well I had to do some major butt kissing to my boss but I think I'm back on his good side. Anyway as I'm sure I'm interrupting something I'll just tell you that we'll be arriving at 6:00am next Saturday so we'll see you then," Amy said.

"Ok I'll pick you up at the airport if I don't speak to you sooner," Tony said.

"Right well I'll let you get back to you're hot date then," She laughed and hung up.

"Bye then," Tony muttered. He put down the phone and sighed. Yeah he'd expected something like that from Tim after he found out Michelle worked with him. He knew he hadn't been there for Tim that much after everything that had happened with Nina and couldn't believe he'd even let Nina look after Tim. After she'd killed Teri he couldn't get the image from his head of Nina killing Tim, she was using him and obviously wouldn't care about his son. He walked back over to the couch to find Michelle sleeping; he couldn't bear to wake her so instead started on cooking dinner.

An hour later Michelle awoke to the smell of what she would describe as something wonderful although she decided she wouldn't tell Tony yet but instead let him suffer.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Tony laughed as he came back over to her giving her a glass of water and kissing her head.

"Hey how come I don't get a kiss on the lips and how come I don't get a glass of wine?" She complained but all he could do was smile.

"Well I can fix one of those," He said and leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh I was hoping it was the wine," She smiled as he kissed her again pushing his tongue in her mouth. After a moment he pulled back and looked at her.

"Still wish it was the wine?" He asked.

"It's getting closer," She told him.

"Well I'm sure we can do something about that," He said and kissed her until she told him he was better then the wine.

"Still don't see why I can't have any," She said.

"Because you see these pills," He said and held up the bottle of painkillers, she nodded, "Well you can't drink and take these. It's one or the other"

"So you picked wine," She said.

"Yep," He smiled.

"Not fair. I didn't get a choice,"

"Yeah but sweetheart you really needed to take those painkillers," Tony told her.

"No I didn't I'm tough you know I…"  
"Yes baby you're the toughest person I know but even tough people need help," He said as he sat down next to her pulling her into him.

"I guess you're right," She said as she wrapped the blanket round them and snuggled into Tony.

"You know this is really nice but I just spent like an hour in the kitchen cooking for you so you wanna go eat?" He asked.

"As it's you," She said and got up following Tony into the kitchen. Tony sat her down at the table which he'd put candles and some roses on. He then served up some pasta dish. What was in it Michelle had no idea but it tasted amazing and she decided that Tony would cook every meal they ate.

"So what do you think?" Tony asked.

"Alright,"

"Alright? It's just alright?" He teased.

"Yep just alright," She smiled.

"I guess you don't want me to cook for you ever again then,"

"Guess not," She teased. Two could play at this game.

"Fine from now on I will never cook you another meal again," He told her. Tony had to use all his self-control from bursting out laughing at the sight of Michelle's face as he said this.

"Ok, ok it's probably one of the best things I've ever eaten," She confessed, "But you know that this means you're gonna have to cook all the time now,"  
"You could cook as well,"  
"Not if you wanna live," Michelle said and he laughed, "hey I'm serious I can't cook,"  
"Yeah I remember you said that but I never believed you,"

"Well I'll prove it to you but you better call the fire service in advance,"

"You can't be that bad," He laughed.

"Tony just trust me on this one," She told him.

"Ok but now I gotta teach you how to cook," He smiled at her.

"I don't remember saying that,"

"Come on after a few lessons from me you'll be great. Promise," He told her but she still didn't believe him. Everybody had their weaknesses and cooking was definitely one of hers and she knew why. Although she wasn't sure she was ready to share it with Tony. Well not unless he asked.

"You still here?" He asked noticing she was deep in thought.

"Huh? Sorry,"

"Don't worry. You know I was thinking that we could go rent a movie or you could just pick one to watch. That way it doesn't matter if you fall asleep during it,"

"What's that supposed to mean? You don't think I can go out to the cinema?" She said defensively.

"No…Michelle…all I was saying was that you need to rest so I'm not gonna take you out but we could get a movie and then cuddle up together watching it. Hey I'll even let you get a chick flick if you want,"

"Fine but I'm perfectly fine to go out you know,"

"I know," He said still smiling at how independent she was. She couldn't bear to be looked after but Tony knew he would try his best to do it.

"So did you talk to Tim?" She asked.

"Yeah,"

"And?" She asked.

"He's alright with it just like I told you," He told her not as convincingly as he'd planned.

"Tony you don't have to lie to me I know how he feels," She said.

"You do?"  
"Come on you've read my file. My mum died when I was like 8 and my dad had loads of girlfriends who didn't work out. Half of the time Danny and I tried to get rid of them so believe me I know exactly what he's going through. He doesn't want you to get hurt or be taken away from him by getting married or something," She explained.

"Don't worry Amy will talk to him but believe me it's the least of his problems,"  
"How come?" She asked. Tony suddenly realises he hadn't told her about Tim fighting or anything. He quickly explained it to her trying to explain that Tim wasn't normally like this.

"So how's Amy?"  
"Pissed off. She got called out of a meeting with her new boss," Tony explained.

"Oh. So what does she do?" Michelle asked.

"Oh I can't believe I haven't told you," He said and she shook her head, "She's like deputy, deputy director of MI5,"

"Christ!" Michelle said.

"I know,"  
"How the hell did she do that?" Michelle asked.

"Right place at the right time," Tony said, "Well also she solved like one of the biggest cases ever. Basically stopped an assassination attempt on the prime minister by herself as her partner was killed and then became a personal friend of his. She then captured some of the most wanted terrorists and stopped London from becoming a graveyard. So because of all that she started climbing the ladder and hasn't really stopped since,"

"Wow," Was all Michelle could manage.

"Yeah well it's great for me. I mean she's a singe mum and still manages to make like deputy director of MI5," He laughed.

Half an hour later they finished eating and Michelle had found a film on the T.V which she decided they should watch as Tony had let her choose.

"Tony hurry up it's starting," She called wrapping the blanket around her tighter, trying to contain the heat.

"Want me to keep you warm?" He asked as he slid down besides her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Uh huh," She mumbled as she leaned into him and wrapped the blanket around both of them. About half way through Michelle was fast asleep but Tony didn't have the heart to wake her nor did he have the heart to watch the rest of the film. He gently took the remote and flicked to the sports channels hoping to catch the highlights of the Cubs game he'd missed.

"Hey I was watching that," Michelle said her eyes still closed.

"Liar," He smiled before kissing her.

"I was," She moaned into his mouth.

"Nope you were sleeping like a baby," He laughed.

"Was not," She yawned.

"Right so what was happening?" He asked.

"Um…boy meets girl they fell in love then…" Michelle continued hers eyes still firmly closed.

"Ok but that's not fair as that happens in every chick flick," He told her.

"No it doesn't," She protested.

"Name me one when it doesn't,"

"Um…well I can't think of one right now but there is," She yawned again.

"Look you just go back to sleep," Tony told her tightening his grip on her, trying to protect her. 10 minutes later he still wasn't sure if she was asleep. She'd buried her face in his chest and he could feel her breath through his shirt but he still wasn't sure.

"You still awake," He whispered. She didn't answer but instead nodded against his chest.

"Anything I can do?" He asked as the commentator starting speaking on the T.V.

"Nope. I'll just go get changed and lie in bed if you don't mind," She said getting up.

"Of course I don't mind," He told her getting up as well.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked turning to face him. Her hair was a mess, curls everywhere but Tony still thought she looked amazing.

"Coming with you," He laughed trying to clear her face from her hair.

"But I thought you wanted to watch the highlights," She said.

"Yeah but I want to be with you more," He told her as he led her to the bedroom. They both got into bed after changing, Michelle into a t-shirt and a pair of Tony's boxers and Tony just in his boxers. Half an hour later Michelle was still awake. She didn't understand why she couldn't sleep. She guessed it was because her brain just wouldn't shut up. It kept reminding her of Carrie, that it was because of her she was dead and Jamie…Oh why couldn't she just make it stop? She turned away from Tony and buried her head into the pillow hoping it would stop her brain working. Tony hadn't fallen asleep yet, he'd been watching Michelle waiting for her to but instead she'd been tossing and turning. Now she'd turned away from him he knew he had to say something.

"Hey…hey what's wrong?" He asked placing his hands on her shoulders and turning her back to him.

"It's nothing," She lied and cuddled up to him.

"Nothing? So that's why you've been tossing and turning for the last half an hour," He said.

"I thought you were asleep," She said.

"I was waiting for you so do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" He asked stroking her hair hoping it would calm her down. She sighed and tightened her arms around Tony, "Come on Michelle you can tell me," He encouraged her.

"Its Jamie well Carrie. I don't know it's both of them…I just keep thinking it's all my fault. I mean I must have led him on in some way or something and he killed Carrie. She wouldn't be dead if we hadn't been fighting…it's just I can't believe I couldn't do anything…" She whispered but Tony managed to make out what she was saying.

"Hey it's not your fault, none of that was your fault. Jamie was sick and twisted and Carrie well she didn't deserve to die but it was no way your fault," He tired to comfort her, "Michelle you can't control everything all the time, you just have to deal with certain situations. Look you have no idea what's gonna happen or what people are gonna do, you just try and pick up the pieces. It's called life and some times it sucks but you've just gotta do what you can and live your life to the full. You can't change the past but you can try and make your own future" Michelle had no idea why but what Tony had just said made her feel so much better. In a way he was right she couldn't predict the future she could only live her life now and instead of blaming herself for things she couldn't change she should do what she could to make life better for people. That's why she'd taken the job; she wanted to make a difference. She didn't want to be one of those people who just got the basic 9-5 jobs, the perfect families or whatever she wanted to help people, make sure people could feel safe in their country and stop those who were willing to harm the innocent.

"Chelle," Tony said.

"Yeah,"  
"You alright?"

"Yeah I guess you're right," She admitted.

"Seriously?" He asked and she nodded, "Really thought I'd have to say more,"  
"Let's get some sleep," She said pushing him onto his back so she could rest her head in the crook of his neck.

"Ok but if you still can't sleep then I know away to tire you out," He said playfully trying to lighten the mood. She looked up to see him raising his eyebrows and she could feel his hands moving further down her body.

"So you won't take me out for dinner and a movie because I need to rest and relax but you're willing to have sex," She laughed.

"Hey I'm just doing what I can to help," He told her kissing her.

"Yeah, yeah of course you are but I'm sure I'll sleep fine now," She told him.

"Well the offers there anytime any place," He told her cheekily.

"Any place?" She questioned and he laughed.

"We'll talk," He said, "But now go to sleep,"

"I thought that might shut you up," She laughed.

"Yeah ok now sleep," He said.

"Ok night," She yawned and settled into him. Sure enough 10 minutes later she was fast asleep.


End file.
